


This Rocky Road

by calikocat



Series: Changing Hands [8]
Category: Big Wolf on Campus, Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski, werewolf jo harvelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calikocat/pseuds/calikocat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>There were a couple of thuds, possibly from the library, and then Adalynn and Bailey came charging around the corner on all fours.  Jesse followed them at a calmer pace on two legs.  All three came to a stop however when they saw Sam...”UNCLE SAM!”  And then the twins were racing toward him, launching themselves at the tall man.  Sam caught them and held them up so they could nuzzle at his face.  Both took a moment to press their cheeks to his before hugging him.  His smile was...bland.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf, and Supernatural are not mine.
> 
> A/N: Instead of the crazy whole year time skip that happened on Supernatural, only about three months has gone by. Adam was only in Lucifer's cage for about a month, still that's like ten years of torture for him, but nothing like canon...ya know...since he's still down there in canon. Shudder. And pretend the time lines fit...if you can deal with Jeff's wonky time lines you can deal with mine. o^^o And like the last fic, this one skips around.

Back Again  
calikocat  
Word count: 3311

XXX

He gazed around in confusion. The air was clean, fresh, the sound of song birds carried on the breeze.

“Hello Lucifer.”

Lucifer whirled around and nearly sank to his knees. “Father.”

“Son.”

“Where am I?”

God chuckled. “I haven't actually picked a name for this realm yet...but you had to go somewhere didn't you?”

“Somewhere?”

“Even angels need a place to go when they die.”

“I'm dead.”

“Yes son.”

It all came rushing back to him, Sam and Adam throwing themselves into the cage, dragging Michael and himself with them. Those wretched worms. They would pay. “I'll make them pay.”

There was a none too gentle smack to the back of his head. “You still don't understand Lucifer.”

“Of course I don't understand! You created those imperfect things and wanted us to bow to them! And one of them killed me!”

“Merton Dingle is not human.”

“Only because Gabriel slummed around and broke your rules.”

Another smack. “Sometimes I wonder why you're my favorite because Gabriel was always the one who understood. Sometimes I think Gabriel should have been my favorite because maybe then you wouldn't have been so hurt when I made humans.” God sighed. “But I love you, and that has never changed.”

“Then why did you abandon us all?”

“This place that I have not named? I needed to create it. So you and the others would have a paradise of your own when you passed. Also I'm slightly retired...I'm not all powerful Lucifer. Creating things takes a lot of energy. Even my batteries need to be recharged now and again.”

“So now that I'm dead, I've simply traded my cage for one that's gilded in gold.”

“I wish that you weren't so angry. That you could love humanity like Gabriel.”

“Never.”

God cupped Lucifer's face in warm and loving hands. “Then when the time is right, I will do something else with you.”

“What?”

“Locking you away has taught you nothing. Perhaps you need to live among them instead.”

“Father, what are you talking about?”

“You'll find out one day. For now behave yourself, there's a no violence policy in this realm, so no matter how hard you try to hurt someone your attacks will bounce off.”

“That sounds ridiculous.”

“Perhaps. But I liked the idea; I borrowed it from a television show.” God winked. “I'm a Joss Whedon fan.” And then God faded from sight.

“What the hell does that even mean?”

xxx

They talked to Dean sometimes, but being in contact with any of them hurt the former Hunter too much for a lot of interaction. He yelled at them over the phone even more than Bobby had though because of their rescue mission. But they couldn't not tell Dean that rescuing Sam had been a bust, that they'd only been able to get Adam out...and that Lucifer was dead and Michael was still locked away.

He'd come by once; just once to see Adam and Becka, and only for a few minutes. Becka was still weak then from Lucifer's attack, and Adam was hallucinating and talking to angels who weren't there. But Dean had hugged them both anyway, and ordered that they let him know how the baby was doing. Even if he wasn't going to be around he wanted to be sure his niece was okay.

And then he went back to the life he was making with Ben and Lisa, which meant he and Jo weren't talking again. Castiel hadn't made contact with anyone as far as they knew, though Ellen said now and then Jo would kick her out of whatever motel they were staying at for an hour or two. So Castiel was probably still in contact with Jo...no one really tried to think about the angel making a booty call.

Gabriel was in the wind. No one had heard from him since he'd left a week after Gil's heat had ended. Gil didn't seem too upset by it, he hadn't been expecting forever from the archangel, and they all assumed Gabriel had put himself back in his self imposed witness protection. Not that anyone particularly blamed him for that; it was bound to be utter chaos in Heaven.

They'd managed to make up with Bobby and the old hunter stopped by whenever he was in the area on a job. The twins latched onto him like always and he took them target shooting and quizzed them on a bit of lore. Tommy listened to the lessons some, just because they'd faced a lot of monsters didn't mean they'd come across every flavor of monster.

Life was back to normal. Even if the monsters were getting more and more active. Then...three months after the Apocalypse had been averted Dean showed up at their door with Lisa, Ben...and Sam.

xxx

Dean stared at his brother. Stared at Sam. It just wasn't possible. Sam was gone. Completely gone. He hadn't been in the cage when the pack had gone on their insane rescue mission.

“Sam?”

“Hello Dean.”

“I'm dead aren't I?”

“Nope. You were poisoned...whatever it was you were seeing wasn't real.”

“Are you-?”

“I'm real.”

“How?”

“No idea. I woke up in that field alone, in the rain. And trust me I looked for answers, I called Cas, looked into the lore. Nothing.”

“How long have you been back?”

“Three months.”

“You've been alive all this time and you didn't come find me? You didn't tell anybody? The pack?”

Sam shrugged. “I didn't think anyone in the pack would want to see me. I mean, I'm here...and Adam is still down in the cage.”

Dean stared at him for a bit longer. “Adam isn't in Hell. He's with the pack. They opened a Devils’ Gate and went into Hell to rescue the two of you.”

“What?”

“Gabriel, Tommy, Merton, Becka, and the others? They went into Hell. They went inside the cage to drag you and Adam out. They got Adam. Adam swore you were still in there, delirious, in pain, out of his mind Adam didn't want to leave you behind. Becka looked for you. And Lucifer almost killed her.”

“They got away though?”

“Merton ganked Lucifer...Becka's been on bed rest since they got back though because Lucifer messed with her soul a bit.”

“The baby?”

“She's okay.”

“Adam?”

“Talks to angels who aren't really there...sometimes he talks to you. Sometimes he just starts screaming. Becka is the only thing that keeps him as stable as he is.”

“I'm sorry. If I'd known...did you know they were going to do that?”

“Go into Hell? No. I didn't find out until after they were back. Bobby and I weren't happy about it.”

Sam snorted. “Bobby knows about this?”

“Yeah. Why?”

“Bobby knows I'm back.”

“What? How long?”

“The whole time.”

“You let Bobby know you were alive...and not me?”

“You were out Dean. You were building a life. You had a family. You were building something better for yourself.”

“I wanted my brother.”

“I'm sorry.”

“What have you been doing these three months?”

“Hunting.”

“Hunting? Alone?”

“No.”

“You wanna elaborate?”

“Follow me.”

Sam led him out of the room they'd been in. The rest of the building didn't seem quite as run down. The hall opened up into a larger room...where three strangers were cleaning weapons. A woman, brunette, looked up at him.

“A little delicate in the face for a Hunter.” She smiled. “You must be Dean. I'm Gwen. Campbell.”

He stood in shock and shook hands with a couple of them. Campbells. Like...and then Samuel entered the room. “What the hell?”

xxx

Tommy stared at the ensemble that was standing on their front steps. “Dude.”

Dean snorted. “I know right? Shocked the hell out of me too...Bobby knows about Sam by the way.”

Tommy groaned. “Great. More secrets. Merton is gonna be thrilled about that...just...get in here.” He opened the door wider and they entered, Ben and Lisa stared around them in awe...but the castle had that sort of affect on some people the first time. “So what's going on?”

“Djinn problems. I need a safe place for Lisa and Ben for a few days...your place is more kid friendly than Bobby's.”

“Right...” Tommy eyed Ben. “If you see a weapon hanging on the wall, it'll either be sharp, or loaded. No touching without adult supervision and your mom's permission.”

“Yes Sir.”

“Call me Tommy.”

Lisa smiled a little. “Thank you for this.”

“No problem...just stand back for a moment...you don't want to be in the way when the twins see Sam and Dean...and uh...try not to freak out.”

“Its fine Tommy, I told them about the wolf thing.”

“Oh...still.” Then he gave a bark. “Company!”

There were a couple of thuds, possibly from the library, and then Adalynn and Bailey came charging around the corner on all fours. Jesse followed them at a calmer pace on two legs. All three came to a stop however when they saw Sam...”UNCLE SAM!” And then the twins were racing toward him, launching themselves at the tall man. Sam caught them and held them up so they could nuzzle at his face. Both took a moment to press their cheeks to his before hugging him. His smile was...bland.

Dean nodded at Jesse. “Hey kid.”

“Dean. Sam.”

“Hey Jesse.”

Tommy ruffled Jesse's hair. “Think you can show Lisa and Ben to a couple of guest rooms?”

“Sure.” He waved to Ben and Lisa. “Come on. You want to share? Or separate rooms?”

“Separate rooms would be fine.”

“Cool. Addy? Wanna help?”

Adalynn slid out of Sam's grasp so she could dash to Jesse and take his hand. “We have to put her in one of the pretty rooms!”

As they led Lisa and Ben up the stairs Tommy took Bailey from Sam and put him on the floor. “Go find your Papa. Tell him Dean and Sam are here.”

“Kay!” He took off on all fours.

“Inside running!” Tommy called after him and Bailey groaned as he switched to running on two legs. Tommy turned back to Sam and Dean. “So...living room?”

“Sure.”

They settled in the living room and a little later Merton waddled into the room, he didn't stop and stare the way Tommy had. Instead he waddled all the way to Sam and punched him in the jaw. “That's for making us worry. If Becka makes it downstairs today she'll probably want to break your nose.”

“Ow.” Sam rubbed his jaw. “You hit harder than I thought you would.”

“Thanks. So how did you make it out?”

“We don't know. Sam's been back this whole time though. Bobby knew.”

Merton frowned. “Huh.” He glanced at Tommy. “You've got this?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. I need to go make an irate phone call. Excuse me.” And he waddled back out of the room. “Gil is making lunch!”

“Wow...that was...”

“He's about to enter his third trimester...Becka is in the middle of her second. It’s best to just get out of the way when the hormone duo are on a rampage.” Tommy shuddered. “So, care to fill me in?”

xxx

Lisa and Ben were barely with them two days before Dean was coming back for them, the djinn problem solved. Dean was going to stick with the life he'd made from himself...and Sam was going back to Hunting. Bobby got chastised about keeping secrets, and Merton called Ellen and Jo to let them know that somehow Sam was out of Hell.

Sam never went upstairs to see Adam and Becka.

Sam worried them. He didn't seem quite right to Merton, and according to the twins and Tommy...his scent was slightly off. One would think it was a result of being in Hell, in Lucifer's cage...but Adam's scent was as it had always been.

It left them with questions and no answers.

 

Dean's plans got changed when about a week later Sam dragged him out on a hunt.

xxx

“Dawkins/Dingle re-”

“Put Merton or Tommy on the phone Gil.”

Gil blinked before he started moving, tracking down the nearest of the two by sound. “You sound stressed Dean.”

“Oh I am beyond stressed buddy, and I may need some back up.”

“I'm guessing we're not talking chaperoning a school trip.”

“God I wish it was that.”

“Okay then, here's Tommy.”

Tommy gave him a look but accepted the phone. Gil scurried from the living room and Tommy put the cordless to his ear. “Dean?”

“So Sam and I have a situation...and we're headed for Samuel's...but I may need back up because I don't really trust them.”

“Okay...”

“Shapeshifters...making babies with unsuspecting wives who after a few drinks don't question when their husbands wanna...you know.”

“Eww.”

“Yeah. So the daddy came back...Sam killed it...but I don't think this is over.”

“Where are you now?”

“Gas station. Listen the GPS in my phone is on. If you can track it and be there...I'd appreciate it.”

“I have a condition.”

“Come on man.”

“You need to stop and see Becka and Adam soon.”

“As scary as Merton is on those hormones you really want me to-”

“Yeah.”

“Fine.”

“I'll see you soon Dean.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

xxx

Dean held Bobby John to his chest, his back against the wall of Samuel's panic room and exchanged a look with Sam. “What do you think Sammy?”

“I think it got way too quiet up there.”

“Maybe my backup showed up.”

Sam's grip on his knife tightened. “Backup?”

xxx

They pulled up in the jeep outside of the Campbell compound to the sound of dogs barking. Tommy sniffed the air. “Not human.”

Terri looked over at him. “Think it’s the shifter Dean mentioned?”

“Probably. Let’s go.”

They moved quickly, not bothering with stealth, no one was going to hear them over the dogs. Terri opened all the doors and they never faltered. Not even when they got inside, Tommy following the thing's scent, and came across the shifter.

It was surrounded by Hunters, was even playing at being a doppelganger of the oldest one. It had one of them, a man in its grasp, about to snap the guy's neck. Terri stopped him cold. His face expressed surprise, shock even, as one by one his fingers uncurled and the Hunter was released from his grasp.

“How are you-” the shifter's eyes flicked to Tommy and Terri. “Who invited the human freak and the Lycaon?”

The Hunters didn't bother to look at their guests. Instead, the oldest Hunter, that the shifter was copying asked; “How long can you hold him?”

“Long enough.”

“You think so sweetheart?” The shifter asked.

Tommy stepped forward. “If she can hold open the gates of Lucifer's cage, keeping you in check should be a piece of cake.” He held up his own gun, it was a dart gun rather than the usual firearm he carried.

“Since when does a Lycaon Wolf...” He breathed in. “Especially an Alpha, carry a gun?”

Tommy didn't answer. Instead he shot several darts into the shifter; once in the heart, twice in the neck, and once in the wrist. The shifter went down, only then did he look at the oldest hunter. “No idea how long that will last, so you better do something with him.”

“What was in those darts son?”

“Silver nitrate.”

A couple of guns cocked and the two other men aimed their weapons at Tommy...the guns went flying from their hands. Terri gave them all a little smile. “Still here and still telekinetic.”

The oldest hunter, the one in charge, held his hand out to Tommy. “Sorry about that. They've never seen a Lycaon wolf. Samuel Campbell.”

Tommy shook his hand. “Right. Sam and Dean's grandpa. I'm Thomas Dawkins. Alpha of the Pleasantville Pack.”

“That used to be inside the Syndicate's territory.”

“Hunters wiped the Syndicate out several years ago. The only surviving Beta is one of mine now.”

“And this young lady?”

Terri shook the offered hand. “Terri Bagwell. Human. Telekinetic. Beta of the Pleasantville Pack.”

“Pleasure. Okay gang; let’s get this bad boy trussed up. Can't let him loose again.” He looked at Tommy with an amused smile. “I assume you can find your way to the panic room? That's where the boys are.”

“No need Samuel. I figured my back up got here.” Dean held up the baby he was carrying. “So I figure it’s my turn to give you guys a kid since Sam sent the last one your way.”

Tommy moved closer and took a look at the whimpering infant. “Shapeshifter?”

“He's adorable.”

Tommy looked from the baby to Terri and back again. “Terri? Wanna give it a shot?”

“Now wait just a minute.”

Dean glared at the other Hunter who had moved closer. “Back off, Christian.”

Christian sneered. “Just because you think we're into torture doesn't mean we'd hurt a baby.”

Tommy snorted; Samuel helped the other hunters who had entered the room truss up the adult shifter in silver netting. “You got something to say Alpha Dawkins?”

“There are very few Hunters my pack trusts.”

“That's not on us.” Christian insisted.

“Actually, a pack of my kind was wiped out in '95. 200 wolves. Men, Women, children, and babies still diapers. The Kolton pack is gone. Massacred by Hunters.”

The Campbells all paled a bit and Samuel gave a heavy sigh. “Alright. I can understand your reasons for not trusting Hunters. Can you handle a baby like that though?”

Tommy snorted. “There's no way this one can be any more trouble than the pups I have running around at home.”

Dean smirked and handed the baby to Terri. “Congratulations. It’s a baby.”

Christian scowled at them. “What, you mean the boss isn't gonna take it?”

Tommy shrugged. “My mate and I have two pups and another on the way, and then there's the kid that Sam dropped off...and my sister in law is pregnant. Terri can handle this one.”

xxx

Dean and Sam sat in uncomfortable silence in the living room, each with a beer. Adam had carried Becka down the stairs so they could sit together and visit.

Becka looked healthier than they expected her too, and she insisted she was fine, everyone was just being too protective of her after the cage fiasco. Adam however was a touch thinner, paler, and had dark circles under his eyes.

However he conversed with them happily and only zoned out a couple of times the entire visit. By the time dinner rolled around everyone had loosened up and relaxed and it was almost like it had been before.

It was nice. Dean had forgotten how much he liked spending time with his youngest brother and Becka. She even promised to make them a pie the next time they stopped in, and until then he got to enjoy Merton's brownies and having the pack surround him.

It was definitely nice.

XXX


	2. Second Act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf, and Supernatural are not mine.
> 
> A/N: There is a Big Wolf fic where a [kelpie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/291548) is mentioned.

Second Act  
calikocat  
Word count: 3708

XXX

“Stiles? You okay?”

Stiles coughed out the dirt he'd somehow managed to swallow in the fight. “Yeah.” He made a face and shoved the corpse off of him. “What about you Gran? You okay?”

“Yes sweetie I'm fine.”

“Good.” He stood and finally got a good look at the thing they'd been tracking. “Oh my god!” He stared down at the... _thing_...he'd just killed. “What is that?”

Harriet wrinkled her nose at the creature. “Huh. I've never seen one in person, but it looks like a chupacabra.”

He blinked and nudged the corpse with his foot. “”Are you making that up?”

“No.”

“Really? How is a chupacabra a real thing?”

“Well it _was_ going after livestock.”

He made a face and gave the body another nudge. “So what do we do with the body?”

“The usual, burn it.”

“Ugh. Why do we have to burn everything?”

“Fire is cleansing Stiles.”

“We gonna salt it too?”

“I suppose we could, we shouldn't need to though.”

“Why not? Don't monsters have ghosts?”

His Gran seemed to ponder that. “I don't know...that's not something that anyone has ever asked before. Now come on, wrap that thing up tight in the tarp so we can burn it elsewhere.”

He glared at her a little. “You're abusing your position as grandma of the year...I don't like having to pack around the bodies after we kill we kill them. I always get stuck with that job.”

“Yes but you're the Alpha. Get some Betas and then you make them do your grunt work.”

He rolled his eyes and picked up the body before dumping it onto the tarp she had spread out. “Technically you're a Beta.”

Harriet scoffed and gave him a little smirk. “I'm an elder. There's a difference, and I'm sure you're not going to demand your dad help you dispose of bodies.”

“Yeah...got me there.”

At that she smiled and started to help him wrap the tarp tight around the body. “Come on, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can pick up Scott for pizza.”

“I take it back; you are so grandma of the year.”

“Don't you forget it.”

xxx

“Is it just us or are the monsters going nuts lately?”

Merton snorted at Dean's question. “It’s not just you. We've had some vamps try to move in...and a couple of Omegas tried to invade our territory. Had to put them down, they tried to eat Tommy's mom as declaration of war.”

“Yikes. Omegas, your type of wolves right? The packless ones?”

Merton put his phone on speaker and set it down. “Yeah. So what's up? What oddity have you guys had to deal with?”

“Would you believe we just put down a Lamia?”

“...Lamia? Those don't...why?”

“I know right! Rufus dealt with an Okami...sort of. He didn't stab it enough times before he and Bobby hid the body at Bobby's place. Damn thing dug out of its grave tried to eat Bobby's neighbor.”

“You need a bamboo dagger blessed by Shinto priest to kill those. How did Bobby put it down?”

“Woodchipper.”

“Oh...that's a new one...Huh. If it makes you feel better we just dealt with a Kelpie, and those don't usually leave Scotland.”

“What the hell's a kelpie?”

“Water horse, it tricks people to ride on it, and once they’re on it they're stuck and then it dives into the nearest water source to drown them and eat them.”

“Nasty. Where was it?”

“Hanging out in our local little swamp.”

“How'd you kill it?”

Merton scoffed as he worked on preparing lunch. “Homemade Napalm, made it extra sticky so it wouldn't wash off in water.”

“Nice. You were a geek in high school huh.”

“I was a Goth, not a geek, but being smart has its advantages. So what else is up Dean?”

“Sammy...he's not right, and I can't figure out why.”

“He did end up in Lucifer's cage if only for a moment; it wasn't pleasant in there and smelled like burning flesh. Castiel have any ideas?”

“That's just it dude. Cas doesn't know...and he's under a lot of stress. He's not like he was either. Three months of dealing with his jerk off family and he's forgotten how to deal with humans.”

“Hasn't he kept up contact with Jo?”

“No idea. I haven't talked to her.”

Merton sighed. “Are you ever going to talk to her again?”

“Come on man. She doesn't want to hear from me.”

“Because you're a jerk...and chose Lisa over her and Castiel.”

“I just...couldn't ya know. I was out. Done with hunting...and she wasn't...and I don't want to talk about Cas.”

“Uh huh.”

“Anyway. We might need some back up.”

“Okay. What's up?”

“Crowley, the demon, is the new King of Hell and still has Bobby's soul.”

“Yeah. He hasn't asked for help.”

“That's something you have to learn about Bobby. He's not good at asking for help.”

Merton snorted. “That's stupid. So what do you need?”

“A ride to Scotland if Vince can swing it.”

“You want a ride to Scotland...I heard about your fear of flying...that have something to do with this particular request?”

“Busted...could maybe use you...and Sparky too. I know you still got that bun in the oven, but you're the guy who offed Lucifer. That'll mean something to Crowley.”

“You probably won't need me there, but Vince can zap you where you need to be. Just let me know when and where.”

“Great.”

xxx

“Do you boys really plan to watch all of those movies this weekend?” Harriet asked, eying the boxes of pizza in the passenger seat beside her. She'd insisted that the food be up front with her, that way it wouldn't be half gone before they got back to the house.

“Most of them.” Stiles replied. “We are getting a bit of a late start.”

“It’s okay, there was an emergency surgery at the clinic, and I would have been late if you hadn't been late first.”

“You're parents are going to kill me when they find out I let you two do nothing but eat junk food and watch movies all weekend.”

“Nah its cool Gran. Dad will use the weekend to cook bacon, eat it all, and then hide the evidence. He won't say anything about it, and Melissa totally loves you.”

“Totally.” Scott agreed. “Its kinda why she gave you grounding privileges when I was seven.”

“See Gran, all cool.”

She started to retort when she caught sight of something in her headlights, something that looked an awful lot like a chupacabra, running toward a truck at the side of the road. “Damn. It had a mate.”

Stiles surged forward and looked ahead. “Seriously? Crap.”

“What's going on?”

Neither of them answered Scott's question, Harriet was too busy getting the car stopped and Stiles yelling for her to get the gun before he ran and tackled the creature to the ground mid leap, keeping it from mauling a young woman who was already on the ground and bleeding.

“Damn.”

“Gran?”

“I'll answer your questions later Scott. We have work to do.”

xxx

Sparky frowned as he watched Merton set up his ritual to summon a demon. The King of Hell in particular. “Tommy isn't going to like this. Heck, Bobby isn't going to like this...no one is going to like this.”

“Probably not.” Merton agreed.

“But you're not gonna stop are you?”

“Nope.” He grinned at his familiar. “We'll be perfectly safe.”

Sparky rolled his eyes. “Just because you have an angel blade and me.”

“Exactly. So, you ready?” Sparky shook his head but shifted to his canine form, then gave a bark. “Right.” Merton took a bracing breath, sliced into his hand and began the incantation. “Et ad congregandum...eos coram me.” And then lit the bowl of herbs on fire.

“Well now. This is a surprise.”

The refined voice caused Merton to look up to see a man about his height dressed in a smart suit that looked very, very expensive. “Crowley I presume?”

“You presume correctly. And you.” Crowley smiled. “Are the little angel who killed Lucifer. Kudos by the way.”

Merton scoffed and finished healing his hand. Healing himself took a little more concentration than healing someone else. “I have an angel blade and I'm part angel...doesn't mean I am one.”

Crowley quirked his lips in a bit of a curious smile. “You're saying you're something different?”

He shrugged. “I'm saying I know where I come from and how I came to be. What I will become? Who knows?”

“Well said, poetic even. So...to what do I...what is that?” Crowley asked as he pointed to Sparky, who growled.

“My familiar. Sparky.” Sparky barked and shot bit of normal orange fire into the air.

“Your familiar...what did you do to make him breathe fire?”

“I didn't do that. Sparky could breathe fire before he became my familiar...when he was still a Hellhound.”

Crowley froze, eyes glued to Sparky. “Hellhounds don't breathe fire.”

“Sparky did, and still does.”

“Huh. I may need to talk to the breeders about that. You have the name of the demon he accompanied?”

“Nope, sorry.”

“Right. I'll ask around, satisfy my own curiosity, if someone is experimenting on my hounds I want to know about it. Now, what can I do for you, Merton.”

“I want to talk about Bobby Singer.”

“Oh? Right, the two of you are tight yes?”

“He is the closest thing I have to a father.”

“That acknowledges you anyway.”

Merton shrugged. “Pretty much. So. I believe you said you'd give him his soul back after Lucifer was taken care of...well Sam and Adam got the big boys out of the way...and I killed Lucifer.”

“Stunning display on all your parts.”

“So why are you breaking the deal...keeping your deals is something you pride yourself on. Or so I've heard.”

“I like how you flatter me, if only certain surly Hunters had such a way with words.” Crowley smiled at Merton. “But I'll tell you what I told Robert. The contract said I only had to make best efforts to return his soul.”

“Uh huh. You're still breaking your deal, not even trying or thinking about giving it back is not making your best effort.”

“A loop hole is a loop hole.”

They stared at one another for a long moment and Merton realized something. “There's a reason you're not giving it back.”

“Oh? What could that possibly be?”

Merton smirked and stepped around the altar he had set up and walked towards Crowley. Sparky growled a bit. “You're still holding onto Bobby's soul...for insurance purposes, you've got something going on...and when the guys find out about it they'll put a stop to it somehow. But if you still have Bobby's soul, you have leverage.”

“That your only theory?”

“No. I also think you might have a little crush on him.”

Crowley's eyes got just a fraction wider, and his pupils dilated the smallest bit. “Quite the imagination you have there.”

“Or it’s both.”

“You-”

Merton grinned and clapped a hand on Crowley's tailored shoulder. “He thinks you're cute too...but you'd be better off actually trying to court him with rare ritual ingredients or lore books.”

“You can't possibly think that I-”

“I think you're a demon that's used to getting what you want. Just saying...whatever it is you're planning...its going to push him farther away and you'll lose ground with him before you even gain it.”

“Are we done?”

Merton shrugged. “Sure. Nothing I can say will convince you to return Bobby's soul, you'd rather Bobby get it back himself anyway, after all you like him best when he's feisty right?”

Crowley didn't answer. Instead he disappeared. Sparky sneezed and shifted back. “You really think he's got a hard on for Bobby?”

“Yeah.”

“And you're encouraging him? What? You want an evil stepmother?”

Merton snorted and rolled his eyes. “Not particularly, but now he's off balance and when Bobby gets his soul back he'll be even more unbalanced.”

“If Bobby gets his soul back.”

“He will. Now. Help me clean this up so we can go home. This old house gives me the creeps.”

“You're a witch who's part angel with freaky powers. This place isn't even haunted, how can it creep you?”

“Shush and help me would you.”

xxx

“Jo!”

“I'm okay.”

Ellen took another shot at the creature as it took off into the woods, she'd nicked it and it left a blood trail in its wake. She'd be able to track it, and that was good, but it had gotten Jo, and that wasn't good. “Jo!”

“I may have lied...that doesn't look too good.” Jo grimaced, hand to her side. “Not good at all.”

Ellen all but tore off her jacket in a hurry to put it to the wound, Jo had been right. She was bleeding heavily and it did not look good. “You're okay. You're okay baby.”

Jo leaned against the side of their truck and slid to the ground. “No. I don't think so. I think...was that a chupacabra? Thought they were bigger.”

“Male. The females are bigger.”

“Mom.” Jo wasn't able to finish because the chupacabra had returned and was heading right for them. Suddenly everything around them was illuminated by the headlights of a car that came around the curb. The chupacabra kept coming, even as the car screeched to a stop and people piled out of it yelling. The chupacabra lunged and Ellen reached for her gun. Then a body, a teenage boy actually, tackled the chupacabra mid-leap and the two landed in a roll, both snarling and clawing at one another.

“Stiles!”

“Easy Scott, let Stiles take care of this.”

“What is that thing?”

“Chupacabra, it’s smaller than the one Stiles killed a few hours ago.” An older woman came up to them and frowned. “Scott, this young woman is hurt. Focus on that, I'll worry about Stiles.”

“What?” Another boy in his teens blinked in surprise at Ellen and Jo before taking off his jacket and shirt, and started tearing his shirt into strips before pressing them to Jo's wound.

“How's it look?”

“Not good.”

Jo gave him a weak smile. “Seen many battle wounds like this Doc?”

“I work at an animal clinic...so sort of.”

Ellen stared at the kid. “Who are you? And what was your friend thinking?”

“I'm Scott McCall...and I have no idea what Stiles is doing.”

The older woman huffed. “Stiles, kill it already would you!” There was a gruesome snapping sound. “Got it?”

“Yeah. Why were there two?” The first boy approached them, dusting himself off...his eyes glinting red in the headlights...no...they _were_ red. That was no trick of the light.

Scott gasped and stared at his friend. “Stiles, your eyes.”

“Crap.” In an instant they were human again, some sort of brown, a lighter brown maybe. “Well...that was not how I wanted you to find out I'm a werewolf.”

Ellen and Jo exchanged a look and Ellen lowered her gun. “Lycaon?”

“Yep.”

“Red eyes means you're an Alpha.”

“Uh...yes?”

“My daughter is hurt, bleeding out. The nearest hospital is too far away. She won't make it.”

“Damn.” The boy, Stiles, knelt by his friend, who was still keeping pressure on Jo's wound. “How bad Scottie?”

“Like she said...bleeding out. You really a werewolf?”

“Yeah Scott.”

“How long?”

“Always man.”

“You didn't really key Jackson's Porsche did you?”

“Used my claws. Guys a douche, he triggered your asthma on purpose...Gran?”

The older woman peered down at the wound. “The bite may be the only way.”

He groaned. “I've never bitten anyone before. I'm Stiles by the way. Stiles Stilinski.”

“Jo Harvelle, this is my mom. We're Hunters.”

Stiles eyes flashed red and he growled, going so far as to bare his fangs. Scott jumped a little and squeaked. “Jesus Stiles!”

“Easy kid. We don't hunt your kind.” Ellen said softly. “We have friends in a pack; have even gone into a fight with an Alpha against Hellhounds.”

The older woman looked down at them curiously. “What pack?”

“Pleasantville.”

She nodded and ruffled the Alpha's hair. “It’s okay. They're allied with Thomas Dawkins...he's a friend of the Hales.”

The Alpha, Stiles, stayed wolfed out. “Fine. You have to want the bite...I can't guarantee it will work. I've never-”

Jo smiled. “It’s okay. Better than dying. I'm your first huh?”

He nodded and suddenly had his belt in his hands and held it up to her face. “It will hurt.”

“Right.” Jo bit down on the leather, and he moved a little closer...and bit her thigh through the jeans she was wearing. Kid was right. It hurt. More than anything she'd ever felt, even the Hellhound's claws.

And then she blacked out.

xxx

Vince did indeed zap Sam and Dean to Scotland...on the third try. Merton was starting to think Vince got the location wrong on purpose, just to mess with Dean. The first zap they'd ended up in Australia, India on the second, before finally getting the location they wanted. Merton had a feeling it would be the last time Dean asked Vince to zap them anywhere for quite some time.

But it all went well. Bobby got his soul back, Dean didn't have to fly on a plane...and Crowley was thoroughly impressed. Not to mention they knew for sure that burning a demon's bones killed the demon.

Of course now Tommy knew that Merton had summoned Crowley for a talk and was, understandably, upset. More so when Crowley appeared on their doorstep, since he couldn't enter the castle.

So now Tommy was at the door, and wouldn't let Merton set one foot outside, keeping himself between Merton and the King of Hell.

Merton huffed a bit and peered over Tommy's shoulder. “So. Bobby got his soul back.”

“Yeah. Wasn't exactly expecting that stunt he pulled.”

“And you lost your leverage.”

And Crowley smirked. “Did I?” And a feeling of foreboding settled over Merton at those words. “Also, wanted to let you know your Sparky was the only fire breathing prototype. At least that I could find. The demon that was experimenting with them is either dead...or has gone so far into hiding that I can't find him.”

“You sound worried about that.”

“A little. When the King of Hell can't find something...awfully powerful magics are involved. Ta.” And he vanished.

“Well...that was comforting.” Tommy closed the door and frowned down at Merton. “No more demon summonings without me.”

Merton rolled his eyes. “Yes dear.”

xxx

“How you holding up kid?”

Scott looked up at Ellen with more than a little confusion. “You're daughter is a werewolf now.” He gestured to the queen size bed Jo was laying on, a large red wolf curled around her. She'd been cleaned up and was wearing a tank top and sleeping shorts, Ellen and Harriet had taken care of her. The change had happened, overnight, and Jo had survived the bite. “Why aren't you freaking out?”

Ellen smiled and sat in the desk chair, pulling closer to the beanbag he was sitting on. “I lost my husband a long time ago, Jo was still in pigtails, and I almost lost her last night. Now...” Her head tilted toward the sleeping wolves. “Now she'll be stronger, faster, and I won't have to worry quite so much about losing her.

There was a knock on the open door that drew their eyes to a man Ellen hadn't seen before. One in a police uniform...and a sheriff's badge. Damn.

Scott however smiled at the man. “Hey Sheriff. Guess you heard huh?”

“Mom told me, just got off my shift and thought I'd see how things went. Bite take?”

“Yeah. Gran said she'd be fine.”

“Good.” He moved forward and held out his hand to Ellen. “Tom Stilinski.”

Ellen felt her jaw drop a little as she shook his hand. “Stilinski.”

“Yeah...it would seem my son is now your daughter's Alpha.”

They separated and Ellen chuckled a bit. “I've never met a cop who was so far deep in the know that his son was a Were.”

Tom shrugged. “My wife, she was a wolf, told me before we got married. We were actually glad Stiles was like her.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Kid fell down the stairs so many times when he was little; if he'd been human one of those tumbles would have killed him.”

She tried not to smile. “I thought wolves were more alert than this. He hasn't even twitched.”

“There's no need for him to be on hyper alert. Mom's got wards as well as conventional security, and we're all pack here. This is one of the safest places in Beacon County.”

“All of us?”

Tom nodded. “You became pack the moment your daughter got the bite.” He winked. “Congratulations Stiles.”

The red wolf raised its head and snorted at them before giving a small whine and licking Jo's cheek. Ellen smiled.

XXX


	3. Pack Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> calikocat  
> Word count: 4267
> 
> Disclaimer: Big Wolf on Campus, Teen Wolf and Supernatural are not mine.

XXX

“Employees don't question the management.”

“We ain't your employees.”

“Of course you are. Have been for some time now. Isn't that right Samuel?” Crowley smirked at them. “Gramps here knows things; why else would I keep him around? Certainly isn't for his charm. And with you two so hung up on family loyalty nonsense I knew that if he said jump, you'd get froggy...for a time anyway. Dean here has trouble taking orders that don't come from John or Bobby.”

“Good thing.” Dean curled his lip. “We're done.”

“Not quite. At least not if you want to see Sam's soul ever again.”

Sam narrowed his eyes at the demon. “You're bluffing.”

Crowley looked back at Sam, calm, smug and then glanced at their grandfather. “Tell them Samuel.”

All eyes focused on Samuel Campbell, he didn't meet a single gaze. “He pulled us back, me and Sam.”

Dean held Sam back when the younger of the two took a step toward Samuel. “What?”

Dean kept a grip on Sam. “No...Cas says it takes some awfully big mojo to pull off a stunt like that.”

“Oh I've got the mojo boys. I'm the King the Hell now, didn't you hear?” The smug look never left his face. “I could snap my fingers, give Sam his soul back...or...put him back in the cage. Michael is bound to be lonely all by himself since Adam was liberated...and Lucifer slain.” He grinned. “So. Now that we're clear. I'm the boss, you’re the lackeys. The job is simple, a monkey...or a moose could do it. Bring me creatures, Alphas specifically. Everybody wins. Ta.” And he disappeared. Leaving Dean, Sam, Samuel and Gwen alone.

“You've got some explaining to do Samuel.”

Samuel looked at Dean and shook his head. “No. I don't. Get the van Gwen.”

Gwen stared at Samuel, eyes full of disbelief and anger. “You're letting a demon call the shots, are you nuts?”

“Just get the van. The job hasn't changed. We hunt. That's all you need to worry about. I'll handle Crowley.”

Her glare didn't lessen, but she did stomp away, presumably to get the van. Sam's hand tightened around his gun, but Dean shook his head. “Let it go Sammy.”

“Why?”

“He's not worth it. Come on.”

Sam didn't budge for a moment and Dean gripped his little brother's bicep. “Sammy.”

“I should shoot him.”

“Not today.”

“Fine.” Neither looked back at their grandfather as they walked away. Dean was right. He wasn't worth it.

xxx

Jo's first experience as a werewolf was not her proudest. She had slept through the change and woke up hungry, ravenous even. One moment she'd been sound asleep, the next she'd been down the stairs tracking the smell of cooking meat to the kitchen. The older woman at the stove had regarded her with cautious eyes, but didn't back away.

Jo must have growled, though she didn't remember doing so, because the woman between her and the food glared at her. It was a clear challenge and Jo was ready to accept it, had even taken a step forward when she heard a gun cock. Then a hand came down gently on the back of her neck and gripped her almost to the point of pain.

Lips next to her ear stated softly with a growl. “No.” Jo didn't fight the hand, tipped with sharp claws or the growl in her ear. She did however whine softly. “Look at me.” She let herself be turned and looked at the boy. Stiles. The one who'd given her the bite, her Alpha. “You in control now?”

She tried to nod...but it felt like a lie. Instead she tilted her head back, exposing her throat and waited. Would he rip her flesh? Or reassure her she was pack? His red eyes were gentle and he nipped her throat the same way. Pack. All the tension eased out of her and the nod didn't feel like a lie. “I'm good now.”

Stiles nodded. “Awesome. Now we can eat.”

“If I wasn't?” She ventured.

“Well...Gran has a spray bottle with wolfsbane laced water...and your mom had some tranquilizers ready for you. Either way you would have lost.”

Jo glanced to the side where her mom did indeed have a tranq gun. “Good to know.” Her stomach growled then and Stiles waved the women off.

“We've got this. Step one is complete. Food now please. My puppy is hungry.”

Jo elbowed him, even as he scratched behind her ear. It wasn't her best moment, but it could have gone so much worse. No one was hurt and she was in control for the moment, she could ask for nothing more.

xxx

“Hunting getting more interesting I take it?” Merton asked; his eyes on his research as he waited for Dean's voice to come over the speaker on his desk phone.

“Man the crap that has happened to me since I started hunting with Sammy again. You know he let me get turned into a vampire?”

“Really? That's never fun.”

Dean scoffed. “I'm serious Merton.”

“So am I Dean.”

“Seriously? You got vamped? When did you get vamped?”

“Maybe you should read the books?” Merton laughed when Dean groaned in response. “High school. I got bit by a pretty vamp, and then I tried to make Tommy into werewolf tacos.”

“Okay then. You had a cure though.”

“Yeah, killed the vamp that bit me and used her blood and added it to this really-”

“Grade A rank stuff?”

“Oh yeah.”

Dean snorted. “Samuel has that same cure, saved me though.”

“You sure Sam let you get vamped? That doesn't sound like something he'd let happen.”

“Yeah man, you know he's been different since he came back, and it wasn't just the thing with the vamp...and I had Cas check.”

“So? What did Doctor Castiel have to say?”

“His soul is gone Merton.”

Merton looked up and stared at his phone. “What?”

“He's here, walking and talking, but his soul? Its AWOL man.”

“That's why.”

“That's why what?”

“Something the twins and Tommy commented on. That Sam's scent was different than they remembered.”

“Souls have smell?”

“Maybe? The lack of it made them notice. But Dean that doesn't make any sense. Sam's soul wasn't in the cage. We looked for his body and soul, found neither. How are you gonna get it back when we don't know where it is?”

“Crowley. The new King of Hell claims he can get it and has us dancing to his tune until he does. He wants us to bring him Alphas...not like Tommy. But the first of every kind of monster.”

“Like what Tommy and Terri helped subdue?”

“Yeah.”

“Why does he want them?”

“He's interrogating them...he wants to find Purgatory.”

“Why?”

“Why do demons do anything? Hey, how are Adam and Becka?”

“Becka is getting stronger everyday...Adam has his good days and bad. No real change with him.”

“At least he's not getting worse.”

“There is that, guess that's our silver lining huh?”

“Enjoy it where you find it dude. Hey, have you heard from Gabriel?”

“Not a word or whoosh of wings. Why?”

“Recent case we had. There was an unrelated theft of an old horn...possibly a holy weapon called Gabriel's Horn of Truth. Just thought that if it was the real deal, maybe he'd leave something like that with you?”

“Gabriel isn't the nicest guy around, but he wouldn't leave a weapon of power where the kids could get their hands on it. Sorry.”

“Nah, don't worry about. It was a reach anyway.”

“Hey Dean.”

“Yeah?”

“Let me know if there's anything we can do to help with Sam's soul.”

“You got it.”

“So Bobby said something about your newest case involving Skin Walkers?”

“Yeah, I wanted to tell you about that...the Alpha Skin Walker has packs set up all over. It gives the word and these Skin Walkers, posing as family dogs, turn their families. Instant army.”

“We haven't come across any in Pleasantville. One of the wolves would smell them if they showed up. We'll keep an eye out though. Thanks Dean.”

“Yeah. No problem Merton.”

xxx

It was a bit tricky, getting Jo used to the changes in her body. Not the actual Jedi training, but training her around school hours. Either way he was glad Jo didn't have a conventional job and they could work her training around his school schedule, and whatever training Gran put him through.

He gazed over the parking lot as he exited the school Scott beside him, expecting to see his Gran waiting for him; instead Jo was sitting on the hood of a truck. Stiles only paused a moment before heading toward her, Scott still as his side.

“Hey Stilinski!”

Stiles and Scott shared a looked before Stiles rolled his eyes and ignored Jackson and Greenburg.

“You really think that babe is here for him?”

Jackson scoffed. “No way. Watch him get shot down.”

Stiles snorted and shared a look with his best friend. “Hey Scott, you coming?”

“No, I've got to get to the clinic.”

“Okay, later.” He jogged to the truck and tapped Jo's knee when he got to her. “So?”

“The meditation helped. You would not believe what your friends are saying about us.”

“They're not my friends. You walk some today? Burn off that excess energy so we can focus?”

“Ran.”

“Through the woods I hope.”

“Yeah.”

“Do any tracking?”

She smiled a little. “I did get side tracked by a small herd of deer...they really shouldn't smell so good.”

He grinned. “I know...great. Now I'm hungry.”

Jo finally opened her eyes. “Thank god. There's no way I'll last until dinner. I'll buy if you want to stop somewhere.”

“You're on. Bet you’re loving that increased metabolism huh.”

She grinned and slid from the hood. “It’s definitely a perk.”

 

They grabbed some burgers and fries at a place outside of town on the way to his grandma's property, devouring the food before they got to their destination. 

Since they had arrived in Beacon County and Jo had her close encounter with the Chupacabra, Ellen and Jo had been staying with Harriet. She had the space and fewer neighbors, and none nosy enough to wonder why two beautiful women were staying with her. It also helped that she technically lived in the next town.

Jo parked the truck in the driveway and Stiles dashed inside the house long enough to leave his back pack in the entryway by the coat stand. “We're here; we'll be in the woods!” He called out before dashing back out the door to join Jo at the tree line. “You've already worked on tracking by scent today on your own; I'm guessing you know how to track like a Hunter?”

“Mom taught me.”

“Cool.”

“Can you track without using scent?”

“Gran isn't just another pretty face you know.”

Jo grinned. “I know. I saw her guns.”

“Cool, so...you need to learn how to handle your strength and speed so you don't use too much and hurt someone on accident. We'll start...with a game of tag.”

She frowned. “What’s a kid’s game going to teach me?”

He smirked and poked her chin. “You're it. Catch me if you can.” And then he was gone, slipping into the woods, laughing at the outraged sound Jo made behind him.

Stiles led her on a merry chase all over the property, sometimes trying to throw her off his trail by dashing through the creek, or by jumping from tree to tree, avoiding the ground entirely. Nearly an hour had passed and he had more or less lost her, or thought he had when she used his own tree climbing trick against him, tackling him from above.

They rolled among the leaf litter and Stiles kicked her off of him, initiating round two, and slipping into stance. Jo got to her feet, saw how his body was positioned and raised her fists, ready for a fight.

He dashed into her personal space and danced back out of it. She jumped a bit startled at his speed and adjusted before going after him. Stiles let her hit him first, he blocked with his arm and when the sound of breaking bone echoed in their little clearing she froze.

“Are you okay?”

He grimaced, straightened his arm, and waited a second for the bone to heal. “Never hit a human that hard unless they're trying to kill you. A punch like that will break a Were's bone and it would shatter a human's.”

“Got it.”

“You don't have to hold back with me Jo...but if you spar with my dad, or your mom, you will. That's an order. Ready?”

She nodded and got back into position. “Ready.”

Stiles rushed her again, and didn't hold back, he wanted to see exactly what his first Beta was capable of. He was not disappointed. Jo fought with a fire that he hadn't expected, a need to prove herself that he approved of. She was strength and speed and using more of each with every move as she became more familiar with what was essentially a new body. The only thing that kept him from becoming red paste from her attack was years of training and being familiar with his own capabilities and the ability to pace him himself.

She was panting hard by the end of it and they were equally bruised and bloodied, bones healing with a sickening crackle, but she was grinning and laughing. Stiles collapsed beside her. “That was awesome.”

“Where did you learn to fight like that?”

“My mom...she taught me a few moves...she taught me how to play and run. When she died...I became an Alpha.”

“Wait...how old were you?”

“Eight.”

“Sucks huh. I was little when my dad died.”

“It’s the uber suck.”

“Who else taught you?”

“There was another pack here in Beacon Hills. The Hale Pack. The Alpha, Talia, was my mom's best friend...Talia let us stay in her territory and didn't let anyone know we were here. Especially after I became an Alpha.”

“Why?”

“If a Beta wolf killed me...they'd become an Alpha.”

“The power can be passed like that?”

“Yep.”

“You worried I'll turn on you?”

“Nah. Your mom would kick your ass if you pulled a stunt like that.”

“True.”

“My dad and Gran taught me some moves too.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Dude, my dad might not look like a bad ass, but he's a black belt.”

“Nice...hey.” Jo sat up a little. “You notice how our parents have been making eyes at each other?”

“Not just that.” Stiles made face. “You can smell the interest on them.”

Jo's expression was blank for a moment before she gagged a bit. “That's what that was?”

Stiles laughed. “It’s one thing to know your parents have had sex, its different knowing when they're thinking about having sex.”

“Gross. Think they'll actually do something about the attraction?”

“With a little help maybe.”

“You have a plan?”

“Dad's coming over here for dinner. You and I can watch a movie so the adults can talk.”

“You realize I'm an adult.”

“Not tonight you're not. Tonight you're my partner in crime.”

xxx

Terri peeked into the lab. “Merton?”

He waved her over. “Yeah, I've got the serum here.”

She moved into the lab, baby on her hip. This time the infant changeling looked more like it had originally. “Thank god. Harely changes every time a new baby commercial comes on the TV.”

“Not fun huh?”

“Well I don't mind, Harley will need to know how to control this ability, but the changing hurts and makes a bit of a mess.”

“Yeah, I'm actually working on the mess part, but this should stop the changing completely for a while. At least until… Harley right? That's a good gender neutral name.”

“I thought so. I mean, who knows which this kid is gonna want to be? Boy, girl? The name Harley works for both.”

“It’s nice, anyway the serum will stop the change until you're ready to have 'the not human' talk with them. Just make sure to keep any silver in your house away from little questing baby hands.”

“Oh we've already had that close call. All my silver jewelry is under lock and key.”

“Good. Now I've made it strawberry flavored, Harley will only need a few drops a day.”

“Thanks for this Merton, it’s a big help.”

“No problem.” He handed her a case of several bottles. “You two staying for dinner?”

“Sure, we'd like that.”

xxx

When the Sheriff came 'round for dinner he arrived with Scott in tow and Stiles snagged his best friend so he could fill him in on the plan to let the adults be on their own to talk. Scott had rolled his eyes but went along with it, filling his plate with pot roast and vegetables and following the wolves back into the living room where they could eat and watch a movie. He tried not to stare at the amount of food Stiles and Jo had on their plates.

“How much pot roast did Gran fix anyway?”

“Like four dude.”

“I always wondered how you ate so much and stayed so skinny.”

“It’s awesome.”

As the opening credits started on Iron Man Scott eyed his best friend. “Were you ever going to tell me?”

Stiles sighed. “Yeah, I just wasn't sure when...I even planned on offering you the bite after high school.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Cool. Can I get back to you on that?”

“Always.”

They watched the movie, Stiles and Jo going back for seconds, and then raiding the freezer for ice cream after. By the time the movie was over and the bucket of ice cream was empty the three of them were staggering back into the kitchen. Just in time to hear part of Ellen, Tom, and Harriet's conversation. Gran hadn't taken the hint and stayed with the other adults instead of hanging with them.

“Forming an alliance with the Pleasantville Pack might not be a bad idea.” Gran said pointedly as Stiles and his cohorts went about their cleanup.

Ellen nodded. “They're good people, and they don't trust Hunters easily...they trust us though, and the Winchesters.”

Gran dropped her brandy glass and it hit the table with a clang, but didn't break. “Winchester?”

Tom squeezed his mother's arm comfortingly before grabbing a rag to wipe up the mess. Ellen watched the scene with narrowed eyes. “Problem?”

Gran swallowed and shook her head. “No, it’s just not a very common name.”

“No, it’s not. Do you know Sam and Dean Winchester?”

“No. I've never heard of them...is their daddy John Winchester?”

Ellen and Jo were exchanging looks now. “Why?”

Gran continued; eyes a little sad. “John Winchester...son of Henry Winchester?”

Ellen frowned. “I'd have to double check, but like you said it’s not a very common name.”

“No. It’s not.” Gran wiped at her eyes a bit. “Before I married my name was Winchester. I haven't seen my nephew since just after my brother disappeared. I tried to contact him a few times over the years but he wanted nothing to do with me.”

Ellen cleared her throat. “John died a few years ago, the demon, Azazel, the same demon that killed his wife got him.”

“Tell me about them?”

Ellen nodded. “Before I tell you anything else, you need to know that those boys saved the world...and have been to Hell and back.”

“Literally.” Jo murmured. “I mean Castiel pulled Dean out of Hell.”

Stiles dropped the spoon he was washing. “You know Castiel?” He blinked. “Wait, so the guy Cas pulled out of Hell is a cousin?”

Jo looked at Stiles. “How do you know Cas?”

“He possessed Gran and Dad once. Scared the crap out of me. I was ten and Gran was driving to the store with me in the passenger seat. I thought she was having a stroke.” He moved to sit at the table. “I wanna hear everything.”

“What about the plan to let the adults talk?” Scott asked.

“New plan. Alpha Stiles wants to know everything.”

“Most Alphas don't refer to themselves in third person.”

“They must be boring Alphas. Make with the talking please.”

Tom groaned and apologized for Stiles' behavior, but Ellen just grinned and started to tell them the tale of the Brothers Winchester.

xxx

Merton accepted the cordless from Gil. “Calling almost once a week now aren't you?”

“Yeah well, this newest case might be just up your alley.” 

“How so Dean?”

“Aliens.”

“What do they look like?”

“Haven't seen them yet, but we got four missing people up here in Indiana and a crop circle at each location.”

“Crop circles? Are you kidding?”

“You've seen aliens, met them even. Why do you sound skeptic?”

“The aliens we encountered didn't leave crop circles. The first ones posed as a boy band to lure in eligible females for breeding. I had to rescue Becka from her favorite band at the time. The next encounter a female used my body to incubate her young for a week.”

“Yeah we haven't seen anything like that.”

“Maybe it’s not really aliens.”

“What else would it be?”

“I'll do some checking.” They hung up but Dean called back the next night. 

 

“So you were right. It’s not aliens.”

“So what is it?”

“Fairies.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. They took me once and I fought back, shot at them and they let me go. The second time they sent Tinkerbell after me and I nuked her in the microwave. Sam can't see them, and I am not cleaning the blech out of the microwave.”

“Only you would nuke a fairy.”

“Yeah well, she started it.”

xxx

Harriet opened the door that had been hidden before in the back of a closet. “There's another entrance close to the tree line, but this is the main one.”

“You have a bunker?” Jo asked as she and Ellen followed the older woman down a set of well lit steps.

“It’s much more than just a bunker.” Harriet smiled as they reached the bottom and another door. “Ready?” When they nodded she used another key to unlock the new door and led them into darkness. A click later and light flooded the room.

It was beautiful, and it was indeed much more than a Bunker. Harriet gave them the full tour, and parts of it reminded the Harvelle women of the Pleasantville Pack's castle. Especially the library. The sight of the books, the sheer number of them made them pause.

Harriet smiled in pride. “It’s not a complete collection. Just the private collection passed down through the Winchester line. I let...John didn't want to be part of any legacy having to do with his father. If I'd known he'd gone to Hunting I would have...I would have done anything to help him.”

Ellen made a motion toward the books. “Tom's not a part of this?”

“He knows the lore and it was a large part of why he was so accepting of Claudia when she told him she was a werewolf. He's been trained and he has a keen mind, but he's not a true scholar. I'm not sure Stiles is either though he's taken to the books better than Tom. Tom's calling is what he is doing now, being a father and lawman.”

“Harriet, why are you showing us this?”

“Because it’s Stiles' now, and he wants to share his family legacy with his pack. You're his first Beta Jo. As a pack elder even I am bound to the Alpha's laws.”

“What if we leave?” Jo asked.

Harriet looked unsure. “Omegas can go feral...but if you stick with someone you consider pack you may be okay. Just remember that you are welcome here, you have a family, pack. And if you need research done we have the books, if you need back up for a hunt we're all good shots...with the exception of Scott.”

“Thanks.” Jo smiled and moved toward a set of katana on display. 

Ellen picked up a book from a shelf. “What exactly is this legacy that John missed out on?”

Harriet smiled. “That is a long story for another time.”

XXX


	4. New Bits and Old Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3913
> 
> A/N: The baby's name actually came from the show; it’s what Tommy wanted to name his son if he ever had one. ^^ Episode 'Switch Me Baby One More Time'.

XXX

Dean absolutely hated it. Samuel's betrayal, Crowley having them over a barrel, forcing them to work for him in order to get Sam's soul back. And if they refused Crowley would just throw Sam back into the cage. Fuck.

What didn't make sense though...was Samuel's betrayal. What the Hell could Crowley be holding over the man? He still had his soul. What had Crowley promised him?

xxx

Merton answered his cell phone on the first tone. “Hey Bobby. Any word on anything?”

“No. You?”

“I still can't locate Sam's soul. We know it wasn't in the cage, despite what Adam said...but then Adam was delirious from angel torture. And every time I try to locate the stupid thing I get mixed results...which shouldn't freaking happen.”

“We can't give up kid. Sam's a bit scary without his soul...cold.”

“Yeah Dean told me about the vampire thing, I sympathized.”

Bobby chuckled a bit. “I thought you would.”

Merton groaned, but grinned when he asked. “You read the books?”

“Yeah. Some interesting adventures you kids had.”

“That's putting it mildly Bobby.” He staggered a bit and groaned when the pain hit him suddenly. “Crap. Gotta go Bobby.”

“Something I said?”

“No...no. Just a contraction.”

“Contraction—the baby's coming now?”

“Feels like it. I gotta go, talk to you later.”

“I'll see you soon kid.”

“Later Dad.” Merton hung up and took a deep breath before yelling. “TOMMY! BABY'S COMING!”

There was a shout of surprise and then a series of crashes as Tommy quite possibly tripped his way down the stairs and then nearly took out the wall of Merton's office to get to him. “Are you okay Mert?”

“I'm fine I have done this before. How's the wall Wolfman?”

Tommy blinked and looked at the stone wall he'd run into....the stones looked a little loose. “It'll hold.” And then he was sweeping Merton up and carrying him out of the room and toward the infirmary. There was a pile of metal at the bottom of the stairs that had once been a suit of armor.

“You killed Sir George.” Merton moaned.

“I can't believe you named the thing. You or Jesse can un-warp it later.” Tommy let out a howl then. “GIL! INFIRMARY!”

“I'm pretty sure everyone heard me yell a minute ago.”

“No one else came running though.”

“Because you tend to panic and accidentally take out random innocent objects or people when I'm in pain.”

“Shut up.”

Merton just grinned, even as another contraction hit him, because Tommy was blushing and that was always cute. No harm in taking pleasure in that before the pain completely overtook him.

xxx

Dean scowled at Castiel. “What are you talking about Cas. Sam needs his soul. He's...not right without it. He's cold. Dangerous to innocent people...me...who knows how many people he's hurt because he doesn't have it.”

“And I'm telling you Dean, you don't know what shape his soul is in. It could render him a helpless drooling mass.”

“We don't know that. I mean, it’s not in the cage with Michael, Merton confirmed that...even if he can't find it.”

“And if the most powerful witch we know can't find a single soul, there may be no getting it back.”

Dean closed his eyes for a second. “Cas please. I've come way too close to ganking my baby brother because he scares me so bad without his soul. You have any idea what killing him would do to me.”

“You would survive.”

He shook his head. “No I wouldn't Cas. I wouldn't survive that.”

Castiel made the first move, stepping forward and cupping Dean's cheek, his thumb sweeping away the beginnings of a tear. He pulled Dean forward with that grip so he could reach the Hunter's forehead and placed a kiss on the center. “I would make sure you survived that.”

“Cas.”

“How long until the demons arrive?”

“What? An hour? Maybe less?”

“That will be enough.”

“Enough time for what?” And then suddenly he was no longer standing, instead he was on one of the beds in the ramshackle house they were camped out in, Cas standing beside the bed looking like he wanted to devour Dean. “Oh. That works.”

“Jo may still be upset with you, but I need this. I want this.”

“Okay. Get naked already would you?”

 

Sam snorted and did his best to stay quiet cleaning his gun while Dean and Cas kept each other occupied. He aimed the gun at Samuel's head when he entered the front door. “Samuel.”

“Sam. Where's Dean?”

“Having sex with Castiel.”

“...Dean...and the angel.”

“Yep.”

“How long has that been going on?”

“Off and on for more than a year. They have a girlfriend too. A Hunter.” He kept the gun trained on Samuel. “Why are you here?”

Samuel held up a rolled up document. “I still think you're all suicidal doing this, but I've got the location you want.” He handed the map to Sam. “The place where we take the monsters.”

“Sure you don't want in on it?”

“No. Try not to get yourself killed.” And then he was turning and walking out.

xxx

Bobby was still feeling a little shaky from the trip. Vince had appeared in his living room and grabbed Bobby before dragging him back to the castle. There he'd been scrubbed up, put in scrubs and dragged into the infirmary where Merton was in labor.

It was kind of like watching a bad alien movie, but Merton was thankful for a hand to hold. Tommy was conscious for the birth but the Alpha had taken on an interesting shade of green as he held Merton's other hand.

It was all worth it though, especially when Colby Elway Dawkins made his first cries, little howls really that echoed on the stone walls. Another little pup. Merton and Tommy held him first, in awe of the baby...and then Tommy handed Colby to Bobby.

“And this is your Grandpa Bobby. He's a pretty cool dude.”

Bobby ignored how his eyes burned a little at Tommy's words as he accepted the tiny baby. “Hey there kid.” Colby only blinked and stared up at Bobby, as if in confusion, but then newborns didn't have the best vision. “You're one lucky sonofagun, being born into a pack like this.”

Merton smiled tiredly, hair flat from sweat and exertion and his skin paler than usual, except for a touch of pink to his cheeks. “I think we're all lucky to be in a pack like this. Thanks for coming Bobby.”

“Wouldn't have missed it for the world kid.”

xxx

Stiles grimaced as they set the last corpse on fire. It had not been a good day.

“Hey, we took care of it, and Scott is going to be fine. He didn't get bit.”

“Yeah. Still. I'm really glad you and Ellen are here. Gran and I couldn't have done this alone.”

Jo bumped his shoulder with hers. “Used to being the only wolf around huh.”

“Yeah. Usually it’s just me and Gran taking out the baddies and burning the bodies. Dad helps cover crap up when he can, not that he needs to very often.”

She grinned. “I heard about that first Omega you killed.”

“Oh my god. It was my first kill. Of course I panicked.” He sobered in a millisecond. “This was the first time I've had to take out so many at once though.”

“Yeah. Dean and Sam had to deal with some Skin Walkers recently. The monsters are actively recruiting now.”

“Yeah, but an entire pack? Also I'm gonna feel shitty for killing a bunch of peoples' pets for a while.”

“Better to have them lose their pets than to lose their humanity. Skin Walkers aren't like us Stiles. They eat human hearts.”

“Yeah...still.”

“You two done bellyaching?” Ellen asked. “We need to start burying the remains.” Stiles lifted a brow at her, his eyes flicking red. Ellen rolled hers. “If you're ready...Boss.”

“Your sarcasm wasn't necessary, but yeah. We're done discussing the pack's latest activities.”

Gran grinned at them all and tossed Stiles a shovel. “The sooner we finish the sooner we can check in with Scott.”

“Right. Good thing Deaton called us when he did.”

“How did he come to be in the know?”

Stiles blinked. “Deaton? He used to be the Hale pack's Emissary.” At their blank looks he tried to explain it another way. “He's a druid; he was sort of the Alpha's adviser and confidant.”

“He doesn't do the same for you?”

“No, and I don't want him too. Guy is secretive and unhelpful. If I ever have an Emissary it’s going to be someone I can trust. Someone who will help protect my pack and territory.” He sighed. “Let’s do this.”

Jo bumped shoulders with him again, reveling in the feel of being much more tactile than she'd been as a human. “Chinese tonight?”

“Sounds good.”

xxx

Crowley dusted himself off as he stood, noting the devil's trap painted on the ceiling above him. “So boys, what happens now?”

Meg stepped into the room, coming to stand between Dean and Sam. She smirked at him, raised her hand and then balled it into a fist. Crowley hit the ground with a shout, blood appearing on his lips.

Sam stared down at him coldly. “I want my soul back Crowley.”

Meg eyed him in surprise. “And here I'd just thought you'd gotten a since of humor and personality. You're so fun now.”

Sam ignored her. “My soul Crowley.”

“I can't give it back.”

“Meg.”

Meg smirked and Crowley screamed, balling up and coughing up blood. When he could breathe and talk he spat. “I can't.”

“Can't or won't?” Dean asked.

“I bloody can't because I don't have it. Never did.”

“So you lied.”

“Of course I lied you morons.”

“So where is it?” Sam asked.

“I don't know. Still in the cage I gather, and if it is, trust me Sam, you don't want it back. The only thing Michael has for entertainment would be your, by now very mutilated, soul. Think about how messed up Adam is.”

Sam was still frowning. “My soul isn't in the cage. Merton and Becka looked for it.”

“Then I don't know where it is.”

Meg frowned. “Michael...but...Lucifer.”

Crowley was on his knees again. “Didn't you hear whore? Your daddy is dead. Killed by a witch with angel blood in his veins.”

“That true boys?”

Sam nodded and glared at her. “You go after him and you'll die.”

“What, you'll kill me?”

“He's part of the Pleasantville Pack. Mated to the Alpha.” Dean gave her a little smirk. “His familiar is a hellhound.”

Meg grimaced. “Right...definitely not someone I can take on my own.” She held up her hand for the knife. “So I get a moment alone with Crowley right? Just me and him?”

Dean nodded and handed her the knife. She took a step into the trap, and then was on the ground and Crowley was free of the trap, having used the knife to break it. Everything was a bit of a blur as Sam and Dean were thrown against the walls. Then Castiel was back with Crowley's bones.

“Now how did you get those?”

“You didn't hide them as well as you thought.” Cas dropped the bag on the ground. “Can you do anything for Sam or not?”

“Regarding his soul? No.”

Then Cas set the bones aflame and Crowley's vessel went up as well, burning to nothing but charred bits. Meg had disappeared by that time leaving the three of them alone.

xxx

Stiles looked around the castle with a bit awe; still recovering from the shock of Vince appearing to pick up Jo and Ellen because a male witch named Merton had given birth. Stiles made them wait for a moment so he could pick up a few things. This was his chance to actually secure ties with another pack so he wasn't going to pass it up; especially as it was a pack that Derek and Laura were on good terms with.

He wasn't expecting the twins. They raced around the corner into the entryway, eyes glowing gold, teeth bared and growling. Stiles braced himself; his own eyes changing as he waited for the impact.

“Stop!”

The pups skidded to a stop, teeth still bared and Stiles got his first look at the Pleasantville Alpha. Thomas Dawkins was taller than him, about six feet maybe, and radiated power. Stiles kept his eyes red but tried to look as nonthreatening as possible. The little girl growled/whined. “Daddy!”

“This is Derek's Alpha.”

The boy frowned as both let their human features take over. “Laura is Derek's Alpha.”

“You know the story of LA?” They nodded. “This is LA.”

The twins gaped and then stared up at Stiles in awe, he frowned at them. “Uh...hi?”

Alpha Dawkins snorted. “Welcome to Pleasantville.” He nodded to Jo and Ellen. “Welcome back, Merton is sleeping right now, but Bobby is in the nursery with Colby if you want to see the little guy.”

Ellen nodded. “Don't think I've been in the nursery yet, who wants to show me where it is?”

“I do!” Each pup took a hand and began hustling Ellen up the stairs.

Stiles eyed the other Alpha, who was concentrating on Jo. “When did you turn her?”

Stiles handed him the gift bag. “A little while ago. She was bleeding out. Chupacabra.”

“Ouch. Better than a Hellhound I guess.”

“Both hurt about the same actually.” Jo shifted. “Is this going to be a problem Tommy?”

“Nah. You're still a friend to the pack.” Tommy peeked into the gift bag. “Oh, neat. Thanks.” He held out his hand. “Tommy Dawkins, Pleasantville Alpha.”

Stiles accepted the hand and they shook. “Stiles Stilinski, Beacon County Alpha.”

“Good to meet you. You hungry? We have maybe ten minutes before the twins get bored with showing Ellen their little brother.”

“I'll stall them a little longer.” Jo grinned. “Congrats by the way.”

Tommy snorted. “Merton did all the work, but thanks.”

Jo looked to Stiles and he shooed her off. “Go ahead; you don't have to ask permission for that.” When she was up the stairs and out of sight Tommy motioned Stiles to follow him. He did and they ended up in the kitchen. Tommy put the gift bag on the counter and retrieved a couple of yoohoos from the fridge and tossed one to Stiles.

“Thank you for saving her. I know a Hunter and an Angel that will be very glad she's alive.”

“Castiel and Dean Winchester?”

“Yeah. She tell you about them?”

Stiles opened the yoohoo and took a sip. “I actually met Castiel when I was ten, which you knew...and apparently I'm a Winchester, through my Gran. It was her family name.”

Tommy stared at him. “What?”

“You ever hear of the Men of Letters?”

“Yeah.”

“So let me tell you about that.”

 

Stiles wasn't able to stay more than a day, with his own territory to protect, especially after the kid had revealed he had been having problems with monsters just like they all had. The fact that he, Jo, Ellen, and the kid's grandma had taken out a pack of Skin Walkers was very telling of how strong they were as a pack. Stiles was a very good Alpha, even as young as he was. Tommy was impressed anyway, especially after Stiles had kept up with Merton intellectually. Kid was scary smart, like Merton, and just as sarcastic. He actually worried about leaving them alone together for any length of time, no telling what they would accomplish together if they were given a chance to scheme.

After a day Vince took Stiles and Ellen back to Beacon Hills, Jo stayed behind, for a little while to visit with Bobby and she eventually left with him. A call had come from Dean and he needed their help.

xxx

Dean did his best not to piss Death off, really he did...but he just seemed to have that affect on people and things. “No one knows where Sam's soul is, but if anyone can find it, you can.”

“Really.” Death seemed bored. “You realize shoving it back in could be catastrophic for him after being without it for so long.”

“Please.”

“On one condition. You put on my ring for a day.”

“What?”

“You. Be me for one day. You kill those meant to die and Tessa will reap them.”

“Okay, sure.”

“If you take the ring off, the deal is off.”

“I got it.”

Unfortunately his day as Death didn't go as he'd expected it to...and he lost.

xxx

When he got back to Bobby's after royally screwing up the natural order he found Sam unconscious and strapped down in the panic room with Jo standing watch over him with a tranquilizer gun and her eyes glowing gold. “The hell?”

Jo shrugged. “Said yes to the bite.”

“Tommy?”

“No, a kid in California. I got clawed up by a Chupacabra.”

He blinked. “A kid?”

“Born wolf. You'd like him. He knows Cas and-”

He waved her off. “Later okay. I need a beer and a moment alone.”

Jo snapped her jaw shut and went back to watching over Sam. Her eyes still gold. Bobby gave him a glare as he went back upstairs but he was just so done.

He didn't expect to find Death in Bobby's kitchen.

“So, I think you learned a hard truth today, don't you?”

“That fucking with the natural order is shitty and Sam and I really shouldn't be alive.”

“Something like that...if I had you go back and do it all again...would you save the child?”

“No.”

“Really?”

“Yes really, because taking the kid would save the nurse.”

“Good, you really have learned something; I suppose I shall have to be satisfied with that.”

Dean blinked. “What?”

“I'm saying I'll retrieve Sam's soul.”

“You found it?”

“It was never lost, just hidden.” He smirked. “You Winchesters. I think you're all a bit insane. You'd do just about anything for one another.” Then Death disappeared.

“The hell?”

xxx

They were all in the living room when a man dressed in black appeared in front of Adam and Becka where they were sitting on the loveseat. Tommy was up from the couch and approaching the stranger with a growl, who was not human. Merton pulled him back with one hand; Colby nestled in the other arm.

“Wait Tommy.”

“Who is he? How'd he get past the wards?”

“I did knock. Merton let me through.”

“Merton!”

“It’s Death, Tommy.”

“The Death?”

“Yes.” Death gave the barest of nods. “Pleased to meet you Alpha Dawkins.”

“No offense.” Merton said, standing. “But why are you here?”

“To retrieve Sam Winchester’s soul.”

“...but I've looked for it. I can't find it.”

“It was hidden; it’s been here all along, ever since you saved Adam.”

Merton's eyes widened and he glanced at Adam, whose jaw was lowered. “Adam has it?”

“Hidden deep inside. When Sam's body was yanked back and the soul left behind Adam took it in to shield it. I doubt he remembers that action. He won't heal until it is removed.”

Adam looked up at Death. “You're going to put it back in Sam though? Right?”

“I am.”

“Okay.”

“This will hurt.” And then Death was reaching into Adam's stomach and pulling a bright white substance from him. Adam screamed the entire time, and once Death's hand was clear of him he passed out in Becka's arms.

Becka glared at him. “Hurt was an understatement.”

Merton handed a crying Colby to Tommy who rocked and shushed him. “No wonder I couldn't find it. Adam's soul was interfering with the locator spell.” He picked up a plate of cookies from the coffee table and held them up in offering. “Thank you.”

“Chocolate chip?”

“Freshly baked.”

Death smiled and took two cookies before disappearing.

xxx

Dean and Bobby had joined Jo in the panic room by the time Death appeared, approaching a now conscious and struggling Sam. Death sat beside Sam on the cot and opened the black bag he'd stored the soul in.

“Where was it?” Dean asked.

“Adam was keeping it safe. Not that he remembered taking it in. It’s no wonder he was a bit crazy. The human vessel was not meant to house two souls.” He gave Sam's chest a pat. “Try not to scratch at the wall please.” And then he put Sam's soul back in him. Sam let out a scream and they all flinched at the sound, especially Jo who actually covered her ears.

xxx

Laura and Derek arrived at the castle with gifts, mostly because Laura was upset that there hadn't been a baby shower. The moment they entered however Derek scented the air, his eyes glowing blue and he spoke with a needy sigh.

“LA.”

Tommy nodded. “He was here and he has an alliance with our pack now. He and his first beta brought gifts. She's a friend and he came with her.”

Derek frowned. “He's building his pack?”

Merton smiled and accepted the hug Laura gave him. “The woman was bleeding out in front of her mother. They're Hunters,” He held up a hand at their growls; “They're friends of ours. They went with Tommy the first time he confronted Satan. Jo and her mother Ellen would never hurt a Lycaon.”

That seemed to satisfy Derek. “How is he?”

“He's a good Alpha. A little skinny, not as tall as you. He's defended Beacon Hills from a variety of things. Most recently a pack of Skin Walkers.” Tommy grinned. “He'll be ready for you when you go back.

Derek nodded and everything seemed to be fine...then halfway through dinner Derek started to sweat and every wolf recognized the scent of an Epsilon going into heat. Gil ended up helping Derek up to one of the guest rooms and Derek locked and barricaded himself inside.

Gil came back down shaking his head. “They must have a deep emotional bond if a two day old scent is enough to send him into heat.”

Laura rolled her eyes. “This is the third time. The first time Derek was only fourteen and LA eight. I definitely don't want to be in the room when they actually get around to having sex.”

Tommy groaned. “It’s going to be interesting anyway.”

XXX


	5. A Worthy Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _There was whoosh and suddenly Vince and a kid were in the room. Vince waved at Dean and then was gone. The kid looked around him, eyed them both and raised a brow. “So...what was that about?”_

calikocat  
Word count: 5113

XXX

“I warned you not to put that thing back inside of him.”

“What was I supposed to do Cas? I mean...he let me get turned and he almost killed Bobby. If Jo hadn't been there ... His soul wasn't even in the cage that long.”

Castiel frowned at him. “When I touched his soul Dean...not all of his burden was his. Somehow he managed to remove the burden Adam felt from his time in the cage. So behind the wall Death put up...there is his burden. And Adam's as well.”

“How is that possible?”

“You Winchesters constantly surprise us all.” Cas moved as if he were going to fly away but his eyes landed on Jo who was sitting quietly on the steps leading upstairs. “Jo.”

She gave him a small smile. “Hey Cas.”

He studied her for a long moment. “You accepted the bite.”

Jo shrugged. “Yeah. I was kind of dying at the time.”

“Why did you not call me? I would have saved you.”

She blinked. “Because you're dealing with a civil war and it’s not fair to you to call you every time I need help; and now I definitely won't have too.” 

“You never ask for my help.” His gaze flicked to Dean who huffed. 

Jo held out her hand to Castiel and he reached up to take it. “I guess I always feel like I have something to prove. Besides, I don't mind having Stiles for an Alpha.”

“Stiles is the one who gave you the bite?”

“Yeah. He says ‘Hi’ by the way.”

Castiel nodded and gave her hand a squeeze before letting go to focus on Dean once more. “I don't know if he'll wake up. Taking on the burden from Adam may be his undoing.” And then Cas was gone, the gentle whoosh of wings filled the basement.

Dean stared at Jo for minute. “Stiles? Who the hell is Stiles?”

“Just some kid in Northern Cali. He has an alliance with Tommy.”

“Huh. So why didn't Ellen come with you?”

Jo made a face. “Because she's busy making googly eyes at Stiles' dad. We're making bets on when the first date is gonna be.”

“Does the kid's dad know? About anything?”

“Stiles' mom was a wolf and Tom knew that when he married her. He can take care of himself.”

“You sure?”

“Tom taught Stiles how to fight...super strength isn't everything. Mom was impressed.”

“Right...so. How long are you staying?”

She shrugged. “You don't need me, so I thought I'd head out now.”

“Just like that?”

“What do you want me to say Dean?”

“I don't know...everything just keeps getting more and more screwed up and I don't know how to handle it.”

Jo stood and moved toward him, hopping down the steps. “You know my number Dean. Just because I'm still mad about the Lisa thing...doesn't mean you can't call me to rant.” When she reached him she placed a kiss on his cheek. “Okay?”

“I miss you. I miss Cas.”

“I know. I miss you both.”

“Then why-”

“It’s not that easy Dean.” She gave him a small, sad smile and a chaste kiss and then went upstairs. Dean stayed where he was until he heard a car start and rumble away from the house.

“Son of a bitch.”

xxx

“Sam still asleep?”

Dean nodded after he threw back a sip of rot gut. “That a job or you into scrap-booking now?” He asked, gesturing to the paper in front of Bobby.

“Smart ass. Couple went up in a light plane, wreckage was just found.”

“Doesn't really sound like our kind of thing.”

“Pilot was found seventeen miles away burnt to a crisp and the girl is gone.”

“Okay.”

“Dean?”

Bobby's eyes got wide at the sound of Sam's voice and Dean nearly dropped his glass before he turned to look at his brother. “Sam?”

And then Sam was hugging him and it felt fucking real and for a second Dean didn't want to let go, ever. But Sam was already letting go of him to hug Bobby just as hard, and though Dean could see the discomfort in Bobby's eyes, the older man let Sam hug him. Because Sam was whole now.

Sam pulled away and looked between them, puzzled. “Wait. I saw, I felt Lucifer snap your neck.”

“Well Cas-”

“Cas is alive?”

Dean nodded. “Yeah. Yeah Sam, Cas is alive. You okay?”

“Yeah...kinda hungry though.”

 

They had immediately hustled Sam into the kitchen to feed him...and were shocked that the last thing Sam remembered was jumping with Adam into the cage.

“How long have I been gone?”

“A while. Six months or so.”

“How did I get back?” Sam's eyes grew wide, horrified. “What did you do?”

“Well...it’s a long story, but your soul was only in the cage for three months. The pack used a Devil's Gate to rescue Adam. They looked for you, but couldn't find you. Found out later, to shield you, Adam took your soul and hid it inside of him. He's been a little crazy ever since.”

“Why would he...”

“According to certain Angels and Death there's not much we brothers wouldn't do for each other.”

“So why am I back together?”

“Death...”

“What does the Horseman...seriously Dean what did you do?”

“I had leverage okay. It’s done. Can we please move on?”

“Cut and dry huh?” Bobby commented, still watching Sam warily.

“Yeah. Exactly.”

Sam nodded. “So...Merton had the baby?”

“Colby Elway Dawkins. Haven't been by to see the tyke yet.”

“Becka?”

“Still cruisin' on the hormone parade...kinda scary.”

“Can we go see them?”

“Sure. Might have a job first though.”

“Sounds good. When do we leave?”

“Sam, you just got back.”

“Right. What? You think I'm gonna take it easy after getting brought back? Like you did?”

“Point taken. Just finish eating at least.”

“Anything else I should know?”

Dean took a drag from his beer. “Jo is a werewolf.”

“Lycaon?”

“Yeah.”

“Tommy?”

“No. Some kid in California named Stiles. What kind of a name is Stiles?”

xxx

Jo rolled her eyes as her mom's ringtone went off, but dug her phone out of her pocket and answered. “Hey.”

“You on your way back already?”

“Yeah.”

“I thought you might stick around there for a bit.”

“No...Dean got Death to put Sam's soul back.”

“Did he tell Sam what happened?”

“No idea, but knowing Dean...probably not everything.”

“Did you tell him?”

Jo kept her eyes on the road and purposefully misunderstood. “Tell him what?”

“You know damn well what I'm talkin' about.”

“No. I tried, I got as far as 'My Alpha knows Cas' and Dean brushed me off. Someone else can tell him about the real Winchester legacy and that he has more family out there.”

“Jo.”

“Mom.”

“Alight. Just be careful on your way home.”

She smiled a little. “Is Beacon Hills home now?”

“I think it might be. I might just open up a bar and grill. What do you think?”

“I think that sounds good. I miss having a home.” She laughed. “Soo...can I have a little brother?”

“I think I'm a little too old for babies.”

“I wouldn't call Stiles a baby.”

“Jo!”

Jo just snickered. “I'll see you when I get there. I want to be Maid of Honor.” And she hung up to Ellen's indignant squawk.

xxx

“Alright, thank you officer.” Sam hung up. “So we definitely have a case.”

Dean glanced over. “Oh yeah?”

“Besides the girl from the plane, two other girls have gone missing. One from her apartment on the seventeenth floor and the other on her way home from school.”

“Any connections?”

“None, just that they were young and female.”

“Gonna be a weird one, I can feel it.”

“Yeah.” Sam was quiet for a second. “Did you try? At all?”

“Try what?”

“To live a life, away from hunting.”

“Yeah. It’s part of why Jo is still pissed at me. Cas is undecided I think.”

“Lisa and Ben?”

“It didn't work out.”

“And Jo is still mad.”

“Yeah. Cas...we made up...sort of.”

“How can you sort of make up?”

“There was sex.”

“Stop. I don't want to hear anymore.”

“Hey you asked dude.”

xxx

It was definitely a weird one. They had no leads so far and the only thing that connected the girls was...virginity. What the hell.

“This can't be possible.”

“What?”

“I googled everything. Fire, claws, flying, stealing virgins and gold. You know what I got? Where it always leads me?”

“Where?”

“World of Warcraft fan sites.”

“I don't speak geek.”

“Dragons, dude.” Dean blinked at that and Sam nodded. “See, not possible.”

“It’s been a strange year. Jo tangled with that Chupacabra in California. Rufus and Bobby dealt with an Okami. Tommy had to take care of a Kelpie. Let me call Bobby.” He brought out his phone and called Bobby.

“Yeah?”

“What do you know about dragons?”

“What?”

“Dragons.”

“What kind of question is that?”

“Humor me Bobby.”

“Dragons aren't real Dean.”

“Can you just make a few calls?”

“Yeah, I'll look in the phone book under Eragon.”

“Please?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Bobby hung up and Sam gave him a look.

“He's looking.” Dean dialed a different number. “Hey Merton.”

“What's up?”

“Dragons.”

“Really? You sure?”

“We think so.”

“Huh. I thought they were extinct.”

“Well what do you know about them?”

“Not much Dean, they haven't been sighted for hundreds of years; I don't even have an exact date. I'll look into it.”

“Thanks dude.”

“So I heard about Sam. How crazy are you?”

“Same as usual. Call me if you find something. We'll try to stop by to see the kids when we're done.” He hung up. “Guess we wait now.”

“I guess so.”

xxx

“Dude. How do you do it?” Scott asked; they were alone in the locker room. Stiles was sure of it, he couldn't hear anyone else's heartbeats.

“Do what?” He asked, tying his shoes, glad gym was over.

“Act so normal. I mean you could like show off and rub it in Jackson's face that you’re better than him. Stronger, faster.”

“And what? Make him douchier? No thanks. Besides, keeping it low key is the way to survival.”

“What could hurt you?”

“You know how Jo was a Hunter...still is?”

“Yeah...but she hunts monsters, like that thing you killed.”

“Some Hunters think my kind are monsters Scott. My mom's pack? Wiped out. Remember the Hales?”

“That family that died in a house fire?”

“They were like me Scott. Hunters killed them, even though a couple of their pack members were human. Like you, my dad and Gran.”

“Oh. You don't want Hunters to come back and target the rest of us just to get to you.”

“I'm the Alpha. I'm your Alpha. It’s my job to keep everyone safe.”

“Even though I'm human?”

“Yeah, because you're still pack, you're still my brother.”

Scott grinned and they bumped fists. “I can live with that.”

xxx

“What is this about?”

Dean stared at the older woman, briefly wondering what Bobby did to piss her off. “Dragons.” Her gaze was thoughtful and he couldn't help but ask. “What? No twelve sided dice jokes.”

“We can joke about them because they're extinct, but dragons aren't funny.”

“Not quite, we've got at least one in Oregon.”

“Really?” She sat down across from him.

“Fits the lore, what we can find of it.”

“But it’s been seven-hundred years since the last sighting.”

“In case you hadn't noticed it’s been a really crazy year.”

“Yes, I've heard. I suppose you want to know how to kill it, the dragon.”

“That's why I'm here.”

“Well, you need a blade.”

“What kind of blade.”

She gave him a little smirk. “One forged in dragon's blood.”

“How does that work out?”

“It takes some doing, there are only a few left in the word, five or six tops. There's the sword of St. George, Excalibur-”

“You really know your dragon swords.”

“Of course, I have one in the basement.” She smiled at him.

“You have one.”

 

Dean went with her to the basement where she revealed the Sword of Bruncvik with a flourish.

“Is that real? How is that real?” He walked around the sword that looked firmly attached to the stone it was in. “How do I get out?”

“You know the stories. A brave and worthy knight must pull the sword from the stone, one willing to step up and slay the beast.”

He finished his circuit around the sword. “You mind?”

She smirked at him. “Go ahead.”

Dean approached the sword, placed his hands on the hilt and pulled. Nothing. It was stuck tight. He tried again, bracing himself, and nearly lost his balance. “Yeah that's not going anywhere.” He stepped back, ignoring Dr. Visyak’s giggles and pulled his phone out. Merton answered.

“I haven't found anything yet.”

“Well I have, Bobby sent me to this Professor who's an expert...and she even has what I need to kill the thing.”

“Okay, what's the problem?”

“I can't pull the sword from the stone.”

“She does not have Excalibur.”

“No, the Sword of Bruncvik. You know anyone who might pull this thing out, otherwise I'm gonna play a little demolition derby.”

“No, no. Don't you dare blow up that sword up.” Merton was silent for a moment; Dean could almost hear the guy's mind racing over the line. “Jo's Alpha.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. He's not a True Alpha like Tommy, but he's been one since he was eight and got a crazed Hunter arrested for some...really bad things when he was only ten.”

“And where is he?”

“Beacon Hills California.”

“Well, I'm in the San Francisco area.”

“Hang on. Vince will bring him to you.” Merton hung up and Dean pocketed his phone.

“Who did you call?”

“Ah, the mate of the Pleasantville Alpha.”

“And?”

“He's sending someone from Beacon Hills. Some kid who-”

There was whoosh and suddenly Vince and a kid were in the room. Vince waved at Dean and then was gone. The kid looked around him, eyed them both and raised a brow. “So...what was that about?”

Dean looked the kid up and down, definitely still in high school. He had hair that was buzzed short and a back pack over his shoulder. “So you're the kid who gave Jo the bite.”

“And you are?”

“Dean Winchester.”

“Ah. You're the dick who broke Jo's heart. I think I come out ahead in this contest.” He pointed to Dean. “Broke her heart.” Then to himself. “Saved her life. Yep. I win. Now, why am I here? Where is here? And how long am I needed because I am going to need some kind of cover story for missing classes.”

Dean pointed to the sword in the stone. “You're in San Francisco. And we need a brave knight to free this sucker. There's a dragon stealing virgins that needs killing. You up to it?”

The kid blinked. “They've been gone for like seven-hundred years.”

Dean and the doctor shared a look and Dean smiled. “Yeah well, they're active again.”

“Crap.” He dropped his back pack and approached the sword, gave Dean a look and said. “You mind me coming on the hunt?”

“You're a kid.”

“I'm an Alpha Lycaon. Hang on.” He pulled his phone out and started texting. “Kay, I'm in the clear. My dad knows where I am and who I'm with.” He put his phone away and placed his hand on the hilt, much like Dean had a few minutes before. The kid pulled and the sword slid free as if the stone were made of butter.

“Damn.”

The kid grinned. “I'm Stiles by the way.”

“Nice to meet you Stiles.” Dean turned to the doctor. “We'll bring it back when we're done.”

She nodded, quiet, shocked, her eyes not leaving Stiles. “I never thought I'd see it removed.”

Stiles grinned. “So, let’s go slay a dragon.”

xxx

Sam stared at his phone. Bobby had hung up on him rather abruptly; in fact he'd been acting strange since Sam had got back. They were hiding something, Bobby and Dean, and he wanted to know what. He called Tommy first.

“Hey Sam. Been a while since you called.”

Sam blinked, what did that mean? “Uh, yeah. Sorry.”

“Its okay, just glad you're better now.” Tommy paused. “You are better now right? Since Death put your soul back?”

“Uh yeah. Much better.”

“Cool. What's up?”

“Dean said we might stop in soon and I wanted to know how everyone was.”

“Well the twins miss you; you weren't the same the last time you were here.”

“Right. So? How's the baby?”

“Colby, our newest pup, is pretty awesome; but I kinda forgot what it was like getting up at 2 am for feedings.” He chuckled a bit. “The twins are having some trouble adjusting but we're managing. Jesse is good. The Monsters seemed to have calmed down a bit. Which is awesome.”

“Becka's got to be getting close to her due date right?”

“She getting there.”

“And Adam?”

“He's a lot better than he was. There's just the odd nightmare now and then.”

“Good. That's good.”

“Hey, I heard you were dealing with dragons?”

“Yeah, Dean's gone to see a friend of Bobby's.”

“Well he found more than that. He called Merton, asking if we knew anyone who could pull a sword from stone.”

“Like Excalibur?”

“No. Sword of...brooms...or something. Anyway, Merton had Vince get Stiles.”

“Stiles. Jo's Alpha.”

“Yeah. He hasn't called back, so I guess Stiles was able to pull the sword from the stone. So you should have your dragon sticker when Dean gets back.”

“Wow.”

“Yep.”

“Hey, thanks Tommy. I'll see if Dean will make a detour soon.”

“Sure. Good talking to you Sam.”

“You too.” Sam hung up, and then prayed to Castiel. He wanted the full story.

xxx

They were getting close to the motel where Sam was waiting for him to get back. Stiles hadn't said much at first, but by the time they'd hit the halfway mark they'd finally found something to talk about. It wasn't often he got to talk about movies, Sam didn't watch them much and wasn't a movie buff like Dean was. Though it was obvious Stiles was a bit of a geek, he was cool and had a sarcasm Dean could appreciate. Finally though Dean asked a question that he'd been wondering about.

“I was kinda surprised.”

Stiles looked over at him. “About?”

“You gave the bite to a Hunter.”

“Oh believe me, I freaked when that part was revealed but I wasn't just gonna let her die.”

“You could have.”

“I'm not a monster. I'm not like-”

“Hunters?” Dean asked. “It’s okay, there's a lot of Hunters out there that would gladly shoot you.”

“I know. My mom's old pack was wiped out.”

“Sorry.”

“Oh I don't remember it. I was only a few months old then. See, Mom left her pack because her Alpha said the only way Dad could join was if he got the bite. Dad didn't want the bite and Mom wouldn't force it on him. So they left and never looked back.”

“She gave up her entire life, family for your dad?”

“Mom's parents were killed when she was younger. Her uncle was the Alpha. So Mom and Dad moved to Beacon Hills where I was born. Other packs didn't know we were there, and we had the protection of the Beacon Hills Alpha...especially after Mom's old pack was decimated.”

“That's twice now you've made it sound like genocide.”

“The Alpha power, it passes from one wolf to another. In family lines when the Alpha dies, the power passes to the next wolf in line. If an Alpha is killed, the wolf that killed them gets the power. When the Kolton pack was slaughtered, the power passed to Mom. Dad said she woke up screaming, her eyes glowing red, she felt her pack die on the other side of the country.”

“Jesus...so your mom?”

“Died when I was eight.”

“What happened?”

“There was one survivor, a pack elder. He'd gone crazy and used a vengeance curse on my mom to kill her and gain the Alpha Power. Except he died before it was complete. Mom died anyway and the power passed to me.”

“Sorry. I know it’s hard, losing your mom like that. I lost my mom when I was four.”

“It changes things. Dad wouldn't talk about her for a long time.”

“Yeah.”

“How did-”

“A demon killed her.”

“Yikes.”

“Yeah...hey. Why did Hunters take out your mom's pack?”

“It was a Romeo and Juliet kinda thing.”

“Seriously?”

Stiles nodded. “Seriously. This wolf and Hunter fell in love. The wolf got pregnant, and the hunter accepted the bite so he could join the pack and help her raise the baby. His family didn't like that...and they got a bunch of other Hunters together and killed the whole pack. Even babies. We call it the Red Wolf Massacre.”

Dean nearly lost control of the car. “What'd you say?”

“Dude! Careful with wheel!”

“What did you call it?”

“The Red Wolf Massacre. Why?”

“I've heard that before...from a guy named Chuck.”

“How did he hear about it?”

“He saw it in a vision. He's a prophet.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah. You ever read the Big Wolf on Campus books?”

Stiles blinked. “Sounds familiar.”

“Well Chuck wrote a couple of series. One is about Tommy and Merton, that's the Big Wolf on Campus series. The other one is called Supernatural.”

Stiles stared at him for a moment. “No way. There's books about you?”

“Yeah.”

“Dude.”

“I know.”

“Wait, wait, wait. He knows about me?”

“He has an unpublished series called Teen Wolf or something. The wolves he mentioned were Claudia and Derek...and you now that I think about it.”

“He knew about my mom?”

“What?”

“My mom. Claudia.”

“Yeah. So it would seem...who's Derek?”

Stiles' eyes flicked red for just a second, as if in warning. “Another wolf. A Beta who's family was burned alive. Hunters.”

“Guess I never really thought about the other side of things.”

“Yeah Dude. Hunters are some of the scariest Monsters around.”

They didn't say much after that, mostly because Dean pulled into the motel parking lot. “Don't be intimidated by my baby brother. He's cuddly like a teddy bear.”

“Uhuh.” Stiles snorted and followed him into the motel.

“Hey Sammy, brought a werewolf knight to help with the dragon.”

Sam stood and Stiles watched him do so, looking up...and up. “Dude. You didn't tell me your baby brother was a redwood in a past life.” Stiles grinned. “Hi, I'm Stiles.”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Jo's Alpha. So, you're gonna help us with the dragon?”

Stiles pulled the sword out of the duffle Dean had him carry. “Yep. It’s got a good balance.”

Dean eyed him. “Are you sure you can use it? Maybe one of us should? And you can be our heavy lifter.”

“Please, I can handle everything from a sling shot to a rocket launcher.”

Sam's eyes met Dean's and then they stared at the wolf. “Rocket launcher?”

“Where did you get a rocket launcher?”

“Birthday present. Gran has black market contacts. So, we doing this?”

xxx

“Oh my god! Sewers? Really?”

Dean smirked. “Can't handle the stench Stiles?”

Stiles elbowed him. “You know how much it stinks for you?”

“Obviously. So?”

“My nose is better than a bloodhound's dude.”

Dean made a face. “So how are you still conscious?”

“Because I'm awesome.”

“Can you two maybe concentrate?” Sam asked.

“Maybe you were wrong about the dragons being here.” Dean ventured.

“No, there's another smell down here. Something I've never come across before. Something not human.” Stiles tilted his head. “Also I think I hear crying.”

Sam pointed his flash light at a glittering pile of metal. “I think we're getting close.”

Dean stared at the gold jewelry and trinkets. “Okay, so you were right.”

Sam was already moving toward what looked like an altar. “Think they've got religion?”

Stiles peered around him and shook his head. “There's no idol or an athame and I don't smell any incense...which would be very welcome right now.” They stared at the book on the table. “No idea.”

Then they heard the voices, girls calling for help. “Looks like you were right too kid. Come on.”

They followed the sound of the girls until they came to a chamber where the girls were locked in a sort of pit. Stiles knelt down first. “Hey, we're going to get you out of here.”

“Can you open this?” Dean asked.

Stiles ran his hand over the metal. “It looks like it’s been welded shut...but yeah. Probably.”

“His hand got really hot when he did that.” One girl told them. “He's coming back.”

“Get to work.” Stiles nodded and gripped the grate and pulled. It started to creak and even open.

Then Sam got thrown to the side; and Stiles ended up flying back across the chamber himself. He shook his head after he hit the opposite wall and saw Dean, the sword in his hand, ready to confront the dragon in its human form. Stiles was out of his clothes in but a moment and then shifted before bounding back across the room and knocking the dragon on its ass.

He stood between Dean and the dragon, lips pulled back in a snarl, eyes glowing red. The dragon stood with a laugh, though he was holding his arm, injured by the sword. “A Hunter and a Lycaon? What's the world coming to?”

He lunged at the dragon again, mostly to distract it and trip it up, and behind him Sam was now tousling with another with only a crow bar. Stiles tripped that one up too allowing Sam to get a shot in with the crowbar. When he heard the Sword clatter to the ground however he pulled back and made a run for it. He shifted back, grabbed the sword and tossed it to Sam, whose reach was longer.

A moment later the second dragon was dead on the floor and the first fled. Which left Stiles naked in front of everyone.

“Kid, put some pants on.” Stiles rolled his eyes and found his clothes before going back to the girls and freeing them.

The girls however looked at him with fear and he did his best look harmless. “Hey, it’s okay. Won't hurt you, promise.”

“You were a wolf.” One girl accused.

“Yep.” He frowned. “What's wrong with your arm?”

“He-he broke it.”

“That's gotta hurt, here.” Slowly he reached for the girl with the broken arm and put his hand on her. Blackness traveled up his arm through his veins. “Better?”

She nodded; eyes wide. “What did you do?”

“I took your pain. My kind of werewolf can do that, it should help until you can see a doctor and get patched up with some really good meds.”

“Thank you.”

And after that it was easy to get the girls out, but Stiles had to know. “Why did they want the girls anyway?” He asked as they all walked along through the sewers.

“Uh.” Sam ducked his head, as if he didn't want to say.

Dean however smiled. “Dragons have a thing for gold...and virgins.”

Stiles blinked. “Huh. Guess they only like human girl virgins then.” When every single one of them stopped and stared at him he raised a brow. “What?”

Dean smirked. “You're a virgin?”

“Yeah.”

“You're an Alpha werewolf.”

“Yeah.”

“So why?”

“Because I picked my mate when I eight years old...he was fourteen at the time. So obviously we have to wait.”

“Oh. So uh...he's back home waiting for you then?”

“No, I haven't seen him since I was ten, when I got the Hunter responsible for killing his family thrown in jail.”

“Right. Okay then.”

“You're kind of a jerk, you know that?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “So I've been told.”

 

They got all the girls home and before they left town Stiles suggested they go back for the dead dragon's body. Dean stared at him like he was crazy. “Why?”

“Because what if you run into more dragons. You can use the dead dragon's blood to forge more weapons that can kill dragons. Maybe even bullets?”

They stared at Stiles again and Dean nodded. “Right. We're going back for the body.”

XXX


	6. A Gift from Mother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than the last one, but it wouldn't cooperate any further.

calikocat  
Word count: 3044

XXX

Tommy picked up the phone in a hurry before the ringing could wake Merton or Colby where they were both dozing in the living room. He was already missing Gil; they'd gotten so used to him being in charge of the landlines that they were a bit overwhelmed by all the calls. Not just their usual phone traffic, but also the Hunters that called for help and advice.

“Hello.”

“Tommy?”

“Hey Sam, what's up? Need a line on a big bad?”

“Big bad?”

“Sorry, Merton's going through this nostalgic phase and rewatching Buffy on the nights that he and Colby can't sleep.”

“No, it’s cool. Kinda sweet actually, I'm mostly surprised that Gil didn't answer the phone.”

“Yeah.” Tommy gave his sleeping mate and baby one more look before slipping from the room. “He disappeared a couple of days ago.”

“What?”

“Oh, nothing serious. Gabriel left a note on Gil's pillow; they'll be back by the end of the week.”

Sam was quiet for a second, then his voice came over the line a little higher than before. “Gil and Gabriel? Like...together?”

“Yep.”

“How long has that been going on?”

“Gabe started flirting with Gil before his last heat, and after the whole rescue mission he helped Gil through his heat. Gil wasn't expecting him to stick around, and he didn't...but none of us expected him to come back for Gil either. So...this may be more than a fling for Gabe.”

“Huh.”

“So what's up?”

“Just needed to vent, it’s been a weird time ya know?”

“Yeah, Bobby said something about Spider people?”

“Yeah. I screwed up when I was soulless when Samuel and I were hunting some Arachne.”

“What were they doing?”

“Originally? There was a female taking men...I thought for food. Turns out she wanted them for breeding.”

“That's an easy mistake to make. We had a run in with some Spider people in high school; they literally fattened Merton up with intent to eat him.”

“Yikes.”

“Oh yeah. Luckily the weight came right off.”

“How'd you take them out?”

“Bug spray...and then we squished them. Yours?”

“Decapitation. Bullets and fire didn't work.”

“Huh.”

Tommy had moved to the kitchen as they conversed and peeked into the fridge. “Oh hey, how'd the thing with the haunted kidney go? Merton's spell work okay for you?”

“Yeah, really helped us out. We'd never dealt with that kind of situation before. If Merton hadn't given us that spell to cut the connection between Rose and the kidney she'd given her sister...it could have gotten really bad. Thank him for us?”

“Sure, but when he's awake. Mert and Colby are both down for a nap right now.”

“Cool.”

Tommy grinned as he started putting together a sandwich. “So, anything else interesting happen? Any more dragons flying around?”

“No, nothing new with dragons. We did just come back from an alternate reality though.”

Tommy snorted. “Those are always fun.”

“I forgot about that, you guys did end up in another world one time, that board game reality.”

“Yeah, that was a weird one. What was your reality like?”

“Our lives were a TV show.”

“Get out.”

“Nope, we crashed through Bobby's living room window and ended up on set in a TV studio in Canada.”

“Wow. Stressful?”

“You have no idea. Stressful enough that right now Cas, Dean, and Jo are all holed up in a bedroom upstairs.”

Tommy nearly dropped the ham. “Oh wow. So...they back together or just-?

Sam groaned. “No idea and I'm not going to ask.”

“Right. So what's in the cards now?”

“The thing with the dragons...they had this book, an instruction manual that showed them how to open a door into Purgatory.”

“That sounds bad.”

“Yeah, it was a ritual to bring something from Purgatory here.”

“Any idea what?”

“Something called Mother.”

Tommy blinked. “Mother? Mother of?”

“Mother of All.”

Tommy felt a chill go through him. “That...sounds familiar. I'll get back to you after I've talked to Merton. Okay Sam?”

“Yeah, thanks Tommy.”

xxx

Stiles grimaced as they put a silver bullet in the last werewolf to be sure it was dead. He was still more than a little freaked out over the whole thing. “So these are the freaky werewolves you're used to?” He asked Ellen.

She nodded. “Before we knew about Lycaons this was the only kind of werewolf we knew about.”

Stiles stood and shook his head. “They're nothing like Lycaons; these guys were more feral than any Omega I've ever had to deal with.”

“I know kid. Come on, we need to do something with the bodies.”

“Usual burn huh. As long as Dad doesn't ever find them.”

Gran snorted. “We haven't had a problem with that since the first Omega you killed.”

Ellen raised a brow. “Oh?”

Stiles rolled his eyes. “I was fourteen; it was my first body and I panicked. Can we just let it go?”

“Sure kid.” But Ellen was grinning. “I'm going to ask Tom about that one though.”

Stiles groaned. “I get no respect.”

xxx

Jo stuck around for a while and ended up joining them on the latest hunt. Monsters were going nuts, more than before. This time going in a straight line down I-80. She had checked in with Stiles and her mom not long before heading out with Sam, Dean and Bobby. Stiles had just had his first run in with the other type of Werewolf.

There didn't seem to be a connection to the attacks I-80 but Jo had warned Stiles to watch his back anyway. From what they could tell, Mother Dearest was walking the Earth, but she hadn't been to Beacon Hills.

They talked to the guy that had bludgeoned his family to death, but he had no memory of what he'd done. The last thing he remembered was giving a girl a ride home. When they checked the security footage from the gas station...they got a glimpse of the Mother's true face. It was unlike anything they'd ever seen, and they had no idea how to take care of her. All they knew about her was her name. Eve.

What they didn't expect was to run into Rufus on this Hunt, but he was a welcome addition. Mother's newest victim didn't survive his encounter with the police, however that gave Bobby and Rufus a chance to examine the body. They found something new, black goo and it definitely wasn't ectoplasm.

xxx

Jo clambered out of the Impala's back seat as Dean turned the engine off. Rufus gave her a grin. “Didn't know you were hunting with the boys.”

“Just seeing how it goes.”

“Heard you were a Lycaon now.”

“You heard right.”

“How's that working out for you?”

“Not bad. Being a wolf actually makes hunting easier.”

Dean grinned and touched her elbow briefly. “We ready for this?”

There was a round of confirmations and they entered the cannery where the last two victims had worked. It was dark inside and seemed empty, deserted, but as they moved through the building Jo picked up a sound here and there. Then as they stepped off the elevator she cocked her head and held up a hand. “I hear two extra heartbeats.”

Rufus gave her a look. “You can hear heartbeats?”

“Yeah...what's up with yours?”

“Pacemaker.”

“Ah.”

They move further in, turned a corner and froze when a clang echoed through the corridor. A flash of light ahead of them through the window of a door had them all pulling their guns out. When a woman pushed through she froze and blinked into the lights Bobby and Dean had pointed at her, her own gun was pointed at the floor.

Dean sounded rather shocked. “Gwen?”

The woman, a brunette, seemed just as surprised. “Dean?”

Jo moved forward a bit, lowering her gun. “Your cousin Gwen?”

Dean didn't answer, because he was looking over Gwen's shoulder, through the window into the other room. A man was standing there, bald, older, someone Jo didn't recognize, and then Dean was moving forward with purpose. His face a mask of fury. He got past Gwen and into the room, went so far as to cock his gun and point it at the man.

“Welcome to next time.”

Sam was right there with her as they got to Dean to stop him. “Dean stop!”

“I'd said I'd kill him!”

And with that Jo knew the man was Samuel. Dean and Sam's grandfather. The one who'd left them with Crowley knowing the King of Hell was going to feed them to ghouls. She moved forward and pushed his gun down. “Dean.”

He didn't relax under her hand, but he did let her push the gun down. “I owe him.”

“Not tonight.” 

“Mary?” Samuel was staring at her, with heartbreak in his eyes...and a sort of longing.

“Jo.” She corrected him.

“You-”

Jo frowned up at him. “I know everything about you that I care to know.” Sam was able to pull Dean back at that point. “Take a walk Dean, please?”

Dean gave her a nod and let Sam lead him out. Sam came back alone a moment later. Rufus was looking at them all, gun still ready. “What was that about?”

Sam shot a glare at Samuel. “This is our grandfather.”

“No love lost huh?”

“No.”

Samuel seemed to shake his surprise away and fixated on Bobby. “You must be the guy playing Daddy for those two.”

Bobby's glare promised Hell if Samuel stepped out of line. “I do a Hell of a better job than anyone else ever has. You should meet the woman who likes to mother them. She'd skin you.”

Jo allowed a little smirk that seemed to unnerve Samuel for just a second. “Mom does get protective of them.”

Then he dismissed her with a glance, not that it bothered her, and focused on Sam. “Sam, you're looking well.”

“Save the small talk alright?”

“You seem different.”

“I got my soul back no thanks to you.”

“Oh yeah? Congratulations. Where was it, we all know Crowley didn't have it.”

“Our brother Adam was keeping it safe. He had it inside of him.”

Samuel frowned, confusion contorting his face. “I thought there were only two of you.”

Sam's voice lowered, almost to a growl. “Adam is no concern of yours. He's not a Campbell; he's not your blood.”

Rufus huffed and muttered. “Can we talk shop now? What is it you're hunting?”

Gwen moved from behind them to stand next to Samuel, he sighed and settled on a table. “Thing from Purgatory. She calls herself Eve. They call her Mother.”

Bobby nodded. “Mother of All.”

“Right. She was first here ten thousand years ago; every monster that walks the earth can be traced back to her.”

Jo snorted and flashed her eyes, making Samuel and Gwen jump a bit. “Not Lycaons.”

“No, not Lycaons.” He confirmed, staring at her anew.

“Chupacabra?” She asked.

“Yeah.”

Jo made a face. “Hate those things. One clawed me up; it’s why I said yes to the bite.”

Samuel nodded. “Anyway, she's back.”

Bobby didn't look particularly impressed. “How do you know all that?”

Before Samuel could answer Jo had her phone out and was calling Harriet, speaker function on as loud as it would go. “Jo?”

“What do you know about a creature called Eve?”

“Eve, the Mother of All. Walked the earth ten thousand years ago and made the Alphas before going back to Purgatory. She has a mental connection to all of her descendants.”

“Huh. Any idea why she would come back?”

“To make more children? Didn't you say a demon was killing the monsters trying to find Purgatory?”

They all shared a horrified look and Jo asked; “Could she make something new? Something we haven't ever seen before?”

“I don't see why not.”

Samuel was staring in shock at Jo's phone. “Who is that?”

Harriet's voice came over just as surprised. “Jo, who was that?”

“Samuel Campbell.”

“Oh.” And her voice was dripping with disdain. “I'm Harriet Stilinski. I'm a Woman of Letters.”

Samuel's eyes were just a little wide now. “I thought you'd all gotten killed off.”

“Not all of us Hunter Campbell. Call me later Jo and be careful, our Alpha will be cross if something happens to you.” She hung up.

Samuel was staring at Jo again. “You made your point.”

She put her phone away. “Not really, Harriet is actually my Alpha's grandmother. My Alpha is the first Wolf of Letters. Our resources go a bit further than yours.”

Bobby smirked. “And there's the old Syndicate library that we have access to.”

Samuel sneered. “That's all well and good, but until recently you didn't know about us.”

Bobby's hand clenched his gun. “Like Jo said we know all we need to, I know that you'd throw your own kin to hungry ghouls.”

Gwen jerked at the accusation and stared at Samuel. “You what?”

“Dean lied to the man.”

Bobby nodded at Gwen. “Why don't you ask Dean yourself?”

“I think I will.” She was still looking at Samuel, shock and horror on her face.

“I'll go with you, help keep him cool.”

“Thanks.” They briefly shook hands as they left the room. “Gwen Campbell.”

“Jo Harvelle.”

“You know Dean long?”

“A while.”

“The two of you?”

“Sometimes.”

“Huh.” They shared an easy smile and Jo led the way, tracking Dean's scent. When it changed she stopped and put a hand on Gwen's shoulder.

“Something's wrong.”

“What?”

Dean stepped around the corner then, gun raised. He fired off a shot and Jo moved in front of Gwen taking the bullet in her arm. Then she shot forward, startling both Gwen and Dean and punched Dean in the face before he could fire again. He hit the floor unconscious. She leaned down to check his vitals, and saw a black...slug? Worm? Crawl out of Dean's ear and before she could step away it was zipping up her arm and wiggling into her own.

Quickly she stepped away from Dean and dug a small canister from her pocket. She was able to keep control of herself long enough to create a barrier of Mountain Ash around her.

The men came running around the corner, guns drawn. “You need to restrain me.” She shouted. “Something crawled out of Dean and into me.” And then she blacked out, the worm thing gained control...and then there was pain.

When Jo came too again she was bound in silver chains and rope soaked in Wolfsbane. Only she wasn't in control. The thing inside of her was. It laughed at the others, mocked them. And nothing she did could get it out of her. No matter how loud her wolf howled inside.

And then her phone was ringing. Someone had taken it from her and set it on the table. Dean answered it. “Now is not a good time Stiles.”

His voice came over the line, worried, angry. “What the Hell happened to Jo?” Surprised looks all around and Jo felt the smallest bit of worry from the worm.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me Dean. What happened to Jo?”

“What are you talking about?”

“Something is wrong with her, I can feel it. What's happened to my Beta?” Stiles was growling now and for a second Jo had control and let out a very lupine whine. “Jo?” She whined again. “Hey, it's okay. I'm here. Dean, fill me in.”

“There's some kind of parasite in her. A new monster created by Eve.”

“Gran mentioned Monster Momma.” He sighed. “Jo? Can you fight it?”

Jo managed a shake and whine. “I think that was a no Stiles. Any ideas how to get it out?”

“Lycaons are weak against electricity. You can try that. It won't be pretty, it will hurt her for little while, but she will heal from it.”

“Right.” Dean put the phone down, but didn't hang up. “Let’s do this.” They unplugged a coke machine, cut its cord and plugged in the live wire. “Sorry Jo.”

“Ellen is gonna kill us all.” Bobby muttered as he put tape around her head, blocking off her mouth, managing to somehow avoid her hair. Dean put the wire to the back of her neck.

The pain was horrible, worse than getting clawed up by the Chupacabra and the Hellhound combined. Jo fought the worm, fought to push it out, but Stiles had been right. She was weak against electricity and she blacked out again.

When she woke for a second time, she felt like crap, but was in control. “Ow.”

“Ask Ellen to show a bit of mercy when she kills us okay?” Dean asked.

Jo groaned and flexed her arms, noting the bullet was no longer inside and she had healed from the shot. “She won't kill you.”

“You okay Jo?” Stiles' voice sounded from the table, still on the line.

“Yeah. I'm okay.”

“Thank God. Check in with me and Ellen in the morning. That's an order.”

“Got it.” And he hung up. Jo looked around, noticing that Samuel was gone, but Gwen was beside her. “So...can we go on vacation or something? Like to Pleasantville?”

Dean snorted and leaned down to kiss her forehead. “Sure.”

XXX


	7. Legacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Backtracking a bit to check in on Gabriel and Gil.

Legacy  
calikocat  
Word count: 5444

XXX

Gil turned his face into the pillow, attempting to snuggle deeper into the covers...then froze because the pillow didn't smell familiar at all. It didn't feel familiar either, nor did the sheets. His sheets were not made of satin. He sat up, throwing back the covers and blinked at the sight around him. This was not his room at the castle; in fact he bet he was nowhere near Pleasantville. Not with the smell of salt and coconuts on the breeze coming in from the open balcony.

“What in the world?” He murmured to himself, standing, and staring down at himself in shock because someone had exchanged his usual pajamas with billowy white satin pants. “Why am I dressed like a harem boy?” He muttered.

When another puff of seaside breeze moved through the room he caught another scent, one he did recognize. Gabriel. With a sigh Gil walked over the cool tile in his bare feet and came to a stop at the balcony. There, leaning against the rail in faded jeans and nothing else stood the Archangel. A red rose stem held between his teeth.

“What's going on?”

With a flourish Gabriel stepped forward and plucked the thornless rose from his mouth and offered it to Gil. “Welcome to Paradise.”

Gil eyed the rose and accepted it. “It’s nice, cozy even...but why am I here?”

“Oh you know, I thought it would be romantic. A little getaway adventure, just the two of us.”

“Alright...you do know I'm not in heat.”

“Well yeah Gil, of course I know.”

“Then why?”

Gabriel pouted at him. “Maybe I want to be more than just your heat buddy.”

“You're an angel; and not that I'm not flattered...but...”

And then Gabriel was inside his personal space. “You don't treat me like an angel. You treat me like man. I like that.”

Gil blushed. “I just like being polite.”

“Without fearing me. It’s nice. I also like to make you lose control and forget all about those manners of yours.” His grin was mischievous and Gil was reminded of Gabriel's reputation as Loki.

“Are you sure I'm your type?”

“I don't think I had a specific type until you.” He grinned. “So, breakfast? Or do you wanna knot me first?”

Gil got dizzy for a second; he'd only ever been on the receiving end of a knot, with Ralph...and Gabriel because the Angel could alter his body much like he could the reality around him. “What?”

“Come on Gil. We had fun during your heat.”

“I thought you wanted more?”

Gabriel nodded. “Whatever you want to do is fine with me.”

Gil narrowed his eyes and decided to test that. “And if I wanted to go home?”

Gabriel pouted. “I'd take you home.”

“Alright. Breakfast. Then we'll see what happens next.” Gabriel snapped his fingers and a table appeared on the balcony, filled with pastries. “Something with some substance please.” Another snap and the breakfast was much healthier and wasn't just a bunch of carbs. Gil let himself be lead to the table. Maybe he'd give Gabriel a chance.

xxx

Stiles and Ellen had been on edge for days, ever since the close call Jo had on her hunt with Sam and Dean. Ellen had gone so far as to pack a bag so she could check on her daughter. However Stiles managed to convince her to stay. With Jo out of town he felt the need to keep the rest of his pack close. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have Ellen help him patrol to give Gran a break.

Giving Ellen something to do besides worry for her daughter had been a good call on his part. They had gone on a brief patrol of Beacon Hills, in the used jeep his dad had recently got him. Ellen drove; Stiles had the window open, his head stuck out like a dog's. Mostly for Ellen's amusement as it made her laugh and relaxed her a bit. When they cleared the town they circled a bit wider picking areas at random to check.

They weren't going into the preserve that day; it was too big and took too long, Stiles only ever patrolled it thoroughly when he had a day or two free. He was only one wolf and until recently he'd been unable to patrol as often as he liked. He had stepped it up though, and now with Ellen and Jo he was able to cover more ground.

It was near the county line when Stiles stiffened, the sun just going down, they were checking the more inhabited borders of his territory when he caught the scent. Ellen noticed the smile had slipped from his face and slowed the jeep down.

“Stiles?”

“Another wolf has been here.”

“How fresh is the scent?”

“Very.”

She pulled the jeep over and they got out. Stiles prowled around a bit, scenting the air and filtering out the smell of asphalt and traffic. A couple of minutes later he frowned and then sneered.

“What is it?”

“Guy's an ass.”

“What did he do?”

“He pulled over and took a leak.”

“And that's an insult?”

“It is when you come into an Alpha's territory without telling them you're there.”

“Harriet said you've been keeping a low profile though, because of your age.”

“Someone knows there's an Alpha here, there's a gas station less than a mile from here on either side of the county line.”

“Think someone gave you up?”

“The only other wolves I've met are Laura and Derek Hale and the Pleasantville Pack...but someone might have heard about me...I need to talk to Deaton.”

Ellen nodded. “Thought you didn't want him for your Emissary?”

“I don't...and I don't think he'd give me up, because of lingering loyalty to Talia...but he's not the only Emissary in town.”

“Oh?”

“He has a sister.”

“Let's go visit the Doc then.”

 

Ellen kept to just a mile or so above the speed limit, not enough to make any of the deputies pull her over...especially since she'd been seen in the Sheriff's company and obviously on a date or two. No deputy would pull over the Sheriff's new love interest for just a couple of miles over the limit. Thank God. So they got back to Beacon Hills relatively quickly and Ellen parked the jeep in front of the animal clinic.

“Scott still here?” She asked.

“No, his bike isn't chained to the post outside. Better this way, he likes Deaton.”

“And you don't.”

“Not really.”

Neither of them said much else as they climbed out of the jeep and Stiles opened the door. Deaton was behind the counter, the mountain ash gate in place as he leaned over some paperwork. “Alpha Stilinski.” He stood up, nodding to Stiles and then Ellen. “Ms. Harvelle. What can I do for you?”

“Another wolf crossed the border line and came into Beacon County.”

“Are you sure?”

“He pissed on the side of the road. Kinda crude don't you think?”

Deaton's face remained mostly impassive, but there was the barest curl of his lip that indicated that he agreed with Stiles. “And childish.”

“Right. So I'm pretty sure you'd never let it slip that there's an underage Alpha guarding this territory.”

“No, I would not do that.”

“Because of Talia.”

“And Claudia. I was friends with them both Stiles.”

“Right, so...my question...is how much does your sister know?”

Deaton gave them an amused smile. “Sister? Stiles you're mistaken-”

“I have a nose Deaton. Ms. Morrell, the guidance counselor at my school. The two of you smell similar. Like blood, like family. And sometimes she smells like wolves. She's an Emissary. Isn't she?”

“Yes. Though I don't know what she's been up to. I don't like her Alpha.”

“So when were you going to tell me that the Emissary of another pack was living in my territory?”

“It’s your territory Stiles; that was for you to figure out. Besides I'm not anyone's Emissary, I'm retired. It’s not my job to advise you.”

Stiles tilted his head. “But you let us know about the SkinWalkers.”

“Of course, they were a threat to everyone.”

“Huh. Okay then.”

“That's it?”

Stiles nodded. “Yep. You just proved, once again that you're not trustworthy or my ally. The only thing keeping me from running you out of town? Is Scott.” He narrowed his eyes and let them glow. “If any of your secrets get a member of my pack hurt. You're gone Deaton.” With that Stiles turned and left the clinic, trusting Ellen to watch his back.

xxx

Jo handed Dean a beer and perched on the arm of the sofa, she wasn't sure how the following conversation was going to go...but it was long overdue. “What do you know about your family? The Winchesters.” Dean and Sam shared a look and Bobby raised his eyes from the book he was looking through.

“Meeting Samuel wasn't enough for you?”

“I'm serious Dean; did your dad ever talk about his father?”

Sam closed his laptop. “All we know about him is that he walked out on Dad and his mom when Dad was just a kid.”

They all turned to Bobby for a moment and he shook his head. “Don't look at me, John never said anything about his childhood.”

“Jo, where you going with this?”

Jo bit her lip and met Dean's eyes. “What if Henry didn't walk out on John...what if something happened to him. Like he disappeared.”

“Jo if you know something about this, you need say something right now.”

She glared at Dean. “The Men of Letters. It’s a secret organization of scholars that had the largest library on the supernatural in the world. Like a thousand years worth of information. Henry Winchester was a part of that, and his job, and the jobs of other members were to help Hunters when they were stumped on hunts. To research and safeguard that knowledge. Your dad could have been a part of that, but Henry disappeared and John wouldn't even talk to Harriet after that.”

“How do you know all this, how do you even know his name?”

“Who's Harriet?”

“Harriet Stilinski, nee Winchester. Henry's sister...Stiles' grandmother. She's a Woman of Letters, and while she doesn't have access to the main MOL library, she does have the private Winchester Collection passed down through generations.”

Dean set his beer down on the floor with a clunk and stood, anger coiled in his frame. “Who fed you all this crap Jo.”

“Its not crap, I've seen Harriet's library, and you heard her on the phone.”

Sam looked sort of shell-shocked. “Why didn't you tell us before Jo?”

She gave them an exasperated look. “I tried; Dean brushed me off...and besides putting you back together again was more important. We don't get many chances to just breathe, so I thought now would be a good time to tell you.”

“She's legit?” Bobby asked.

“Yeah. She's got family photos of her and Henry growing up, copies of some of John's baby pictures. Everything.”

Dean finally looked at her. “Stiles knows?”

“Yeah.”

“Why didn't he say anything?”

“Because he's always cautious around Hunters.”

“Yeah I know that, okay. He told me about the Kolton Pack and how his mate's pack was wiped out.”

“Kolton Pack?” Bobby sat up a bit straighter. “Tommy and Merton told me about them, the Hale Pack too.”

Jo let her herself laugh, just bit. “Yeah well, turns out Stiles is like the last of the Kolton Pack, it was his mom's pack...he got his Alpha Power when she died.”

“Boys said the Hunters were unprovoked when they killed the Koltons.”

Dean shook his head. “Turns out a wolf and Hunter fell in love and were gonna have a kid...The Hunters didn't like when one of their men accepted the bite because he wanted a family.”

Sam looked a little green. “How many were in the Kolton Pack?”

Jo shuddered. “About two hundred wolves. All ages. And Stiles' mate, his name is Derek Hale.”

Bobby poured himself a drink. “They told me about that kid too, how a Hunter named Kate Argent seduced him and set his family on fire. Burned them all alive in their home.”

Dean snapped his fingers. “You know when we met Chuck, he mentioned these guys, about their moms dying. I asked him who Derek was...he didn't growl, but he sure flashed those pretty red eyes at me.”

Sam was putting the pieces together as well. “You know Stiles mentioned he'd gotten a Hunter arrested for killing his mates' family.

Jo smiled it was a small action. “Kate Argent. She seduced Derek when he was sixteen. Trapped him behind a line of Mountain Ash, the stuff I used to trap myself, and hired someone to trap the Hale Pack and burn them alive in their home.”

“I'd wondered about the full story. How did he get her arrested?” Bobby asked.

“Tom, Stiles' dad, grounded him after Stiles borrowed one the scent dogs from the Sheriff's department; Tom was just a deputy then. Stiles used the dog to help him track down the scent of the woman that was all over Derek. Tom did some digging...and Kate went to prison for statutory rape. Still there.” Jo smirked. “And if I know my Alpha, Stiles probably knows who actually set the fire and is waiting for Kate's parole board to get together before bringing the new evidence to light.”

“Huh.” Dean went back to the sofa and picked his beer back up. “He really have a rocket launcher?”

“Yeah.” Suddenly Jo's face was wistful. “I haven't got to shoot it yet.”

“Nice.”

Bobby's eyes were wide and his face contorted in confusion. “Rocket launcher?”

“Harriet has black market contacts.” Was all Jo would say.

Dean however just grinned and looked over at Sam. “I say we go meet Aunt Harriet.”

Sam shared the smile. “We should call Adam, he might want in on this.”

“Sounds good. What do you say Bobby?”

Bobby looked at the three expectant faces. “Why not. Certainly won't hurt.”

xxx

Stiles peeked his head into the open door way of Ms. Morrell's office. “Got a minute?”

“Mr. Stilinski, come in, we have some time before classes start.”

He raised a brow and eyed the door, it looked so harmless standing open like that...but there was something... “No thanks. I'd rather not.”

“Oh?”

“Your door's been re-painted recently...feels like someone mixed Mountain Ash into the paint. “I'd rather not end up trapped in your office thanks.”

“Why would I do that?”

Stiles scoffed. “Because you're an Emissary.”

Morrell's eyes narrowed. “I wasn't aware you knew about Emissaries.”

“I've known about Deaton all along...and since the two of you smell similar...siblings right?”

“Yes. Alan is my brother. Older, but what makes you think I'm an Emissary?”

“Well you certainly didn't deny it a moment ago, also Deaton confirmed...and you smell like an unfamiliar wolf...not one I've found in my territory. I'm guessing I've been outed somehow.”

“There is someone who wants to test you...especially since you've started building your pack.”

“I gave the bite to one person, that's hardly building my pack.”

“You bit a Hunter, and her mother has joined your pack as well.”

Stiles frowned. “So an Alpha wants to test me, because they think I'm nuts for bringing Hunters into my pack.”

“Something like that.”

“You realize the Hunters I've brought in are close friends to the Pleasantville Pack...right?” She stared at him for a moment and he snorted. “You had no idea. Good job with your research there.”

“This isn't a joke Mr. Stilinski.”

“No, it’s not. I've tolerated you in my territory because you didn't cause trouble...You might want to think about relocating. You and the pack you serve aren't welcome here. And, the wolf that made the crude challenge? So not cool.” And he left her in her office and went on to his class.

Morrell sat quietly for a moment before grimacing. “Foolish little alpha.”

xxx

Stiles checked his phone before sitting beside Scott; he had a text from Jo. She was bringing the Winchesters to meet Gran. Geeze. Why was everything happening at once?

“Dude? Stiles?”

Stiles put his phone away and looked at his best friend. “Yeah?”

“Everything okay?”

“No. I'll tell you after class okay?”

“Sure.”

And then Stiles' eyes were drawn to the open doorway where a man who was definitely not their history teacher was standing, looking over the settling students with a smile. Stiles felt it before he smelled the scent of another wolf. And then the man stepped inside the classroom and took off his sunglasses, his eyes flashing red for a microsecond.

“Hey guys, I'm Mr. Dunleavy. Your substitute, now Ms. Summerland is just gone for the day, a twenty-four hour bug or something. So, if you're okay with it, we can just watch a video that goes along with the time period you're studying instead of me trying to lecture you.” There was a murmured agreement from the class and Dunleavy grinned wider. “Excellent.”

Stiles kept calm, not daring to show his eyes or teeth, even though this was the same wolf that had made the crude challenge at the county line. He'd have to wait till after class. Which was Hell for the next hour and a half, he was tense the entire time, which made Scott tense as he'd noticed Stiles' behavior.

When the bell finally rang Scott moved to grab his arm as if to drag him out of the room but Stiles shook his head. “Call Ellen. Tell her there's an Alpha here. The one from last night.”

Scott's eyes widened. “I'll call Gran too. Be careful.” And like a good Beta Scott followed the order and left, getting out of what could be a danger zone.

The last of his classmates left and Stiles stood, staring down Dunleavy. “You couldn't have called or left a note? Really?”

“I have a flare for the dramatic.”

“You pissed on the side of the road, gross dude.”

The older Alpha rolled his eyes. “Save me from teenaged werewolves.”

“So what was the point? Part of this test you're putting me through?”

Dunleavy grinned. “Oh it’s a test alright, but mine, not yours. Consider it my rite of passage.”

Stiles frowned. “You're an Alpha, and you're old, you don't need a rite of passage to enter a pack...Morrell isn't your Emissary. Is she?”

“No.”

“Didn't think so, she's too classy to work for pig like you. So...you report to another Alpha? Who does that?”

“Never heard of an Alpha Pack, have you kid?”

Stiles tamped down the fear he felt at that. Alpha Pack? “How does that even work?”

“That's not something you need to worry about, all you need to know, is that when I take you out, I get in.”

“Okay, let me get this straight. This Alpha Pack. You have to pass a test to get in. Killing me is your test? Really?”

“That's the gist of it. Not sure why they want you dead, usually to get in an Alpha only has to kill their pack. But I'm cool with this.”

“And your pack?”

Dunleavy smirked. “Don't have one anymore.”

“Well aren't you one of the shittiest Alpha's I've ever met.”

His words didn't seem to bother the other wolf, instead he just kept smirking. “So, I know it’s a bit cliché, but how about we have our little rendezvous somewhere quiet. You pick.”

Stiles nodded, didn't hesitate. “The Nemeton.”

“The Hell is that?”

He snorted. “Ask around. See you there seven-ish? Tonight?”

“Works for me. Now, if you'll excuse me Alpha Stilinski I have to ask my soon to be boss what a Nemeton is.” Dunleavy started to leave the room. “Ya know...I can't figure out why Talia Hale bit a little shit like you...or why her daughter left you behind. Guess you weren't really pack material, especially turning that Hunter like you did. True Alpha or not, you don't deserve the gift.” And he left, leaving Stiles surprised...and a little hysterical and he did his very best not to giggle.

Whoever Dunleavy was hoping to work for had their information wrong. It just might give him the advantage he needed.

xxx

“Dude, what was that all about?” Scott asked once he got to the hallway.

“A formal challenge.”

“By another Alpha?”

“Yeah, so it would seem.”

“Why?”

“I have no idea. He's not even working on his own; he's working for a Pack of Alphas.”

“Does that happen?”

“Not that I know of.”

“Ellen and Gran are on their way here...they're bringing lunch.”

Stiles nodded and he focused his hearing for a moment. “I can hear Gran's car now. Let’s go.” Scott followed him as they slipped out of the school instead of joining the rest of their class in the cafeteria. Harriet's 1980 Mercury Capri was just pulling into the back parking lot as they exited and they made their way to it as it parked.

Gran was in the driver's seat, Ellen beside her; both boys climbed into the back seat and accepted the food that Ellen handed back to them.

“What are you going to do Stiles?”

“I told Dunleavy to meet me at the Nemeton around seven tonight. He didn't even know what a Nemeton was.”

Ellen smirked a little. “What is a Nemeton?”

Gran answered. “It’s a place of power, considered sacred by Druids...by Emissaries.”

“I still don't see why you can't be my Emissary.” Stiles grumbled around a mouthful of curly fries.

Gran rolled her eyes. “I don't have the necessary training...I can only be your placeholder until you find someone to fill the position. Someone younger.”

“That sucks.”

“So are you just gonna fight him Stiles? What if you get hurt?” Scott asked, not really eating, just picking at his food.

“I'll be fine, don't worry.”

Ellen twisted in her seat to look back at him. “I called Tommy and Merton to see if they'd ever heard of an Alpha Pack.”

Stiles swallowed his food. “And?”

“The wolf that leads them is called Deucalion and-why did your jaw just drop like that kid?”

Harriet snorted. “Talia told you about what happened to him, it happened around the time your mom passed.”

Stiles snapped his jaw shut. “Yeah. I know all about Deucalion. Guy was driven mad after Gerard Argent blinded him. The Argents are messed up...what I don't understand...is why Dunleavy thinks Talia gave me the bite...and do True Alphas even exist?”

Ellen nodded. “Tommy is one...and another thing. He knows Dunleavy.”

“Yeah?”

“Dunleavy attacked him when he was in high school; he's the Alpha that turned Tommy.”

Stiles was quiet for a moment, letting the new information sink in. “Whoa.”

“Will you be ready for a fight with an older Alpha?” Gran asked.

“Yeah. You'll be there as my acting Emissary right?”

“Wouldn't miss it.”

“Can we come?” Scott asked.

“No. I need you two to stay in. Please. You work at the clinic tonight anyway right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good, you'll be safe with Deaton.” Stiles eyed Ellen. “Dad's not working tonight.”

She smirked. “I am aware of that.”

“Promise me the two of you will have a nice night in? With your guns loaded for werewolf?”

“That sounds downright cozy.”

“Awesome...do I smell chocolate milkshakes?”

xxx

Sam looked at his phone curiously; Dean's eyes met his in the rear-view mirror. “Who is it?”

“Tommy.” He answered it, Jo was looking back at him from the front seat and Adam beside him was doing the same. “Yeah?”

“You guys might want to drive a little faster. Stiles is getting ready to answer a challenge from another Alpha.”

“What kind of challenge?”

“The fight to the death kind.”

“Fight to the death?” Sam blinked. “He's just a kid.”

“Oh it gets better Sam...the Alpha challenging him? Is the guy who turned me.”

“Jesus. Dean drive faster. We may need to back Stiles up. Keep us posted if you hear anything new.”

“You got it.”

Sam hung up and rubbed at his eyes. “Sammy?”

“An Alpha challenged Stiles. It’s a fight to the death kind of thing.”

“Think the kid will make it?”

Adam frowned. “I only met him one time...he seemed pretty capable though.”

“He'll be fine.” Jo's voice was certain, sure.

“Guys, the Alpha that challenged him is the one that bit Tommy.”

No one said anything else as Dean pressed the accelerator further.

xxx

Gran drove the jeep as far into the woods as it would go until they were forced to walk on foot to the Nemeton. Dunleavy was there, along with Morrell and another wolf, one wearing dark glasses. The blind wolf had a cane and stood in a relaxed pose, his lips quirked into a small smile.

Stiles nodded at them. “I see you found your way here.”

“Good thing the witch girl knew what the Nemeton was.”

“She's an Emissary, a druid. Witches are completely different...you think you would know that. I mean you tried to eat one once.”

Dunleavy frowned. “What are you talking about pup?”

Stiles grinned. “Merton Dingle.”

“That little geek?”

“Is one of the most powerful witches on the planet...and mated to the Pleasantville Alpha. You know him. You turned him. Tommy Dawkins.”

Dunleavy blinked, his jaw dropped a bit. “Dawkins and Dingle? I knew the kid had taken over the Syndicate's territory...but Dingle? He's the witch Dawkins mated with?”

“Yep.”

“Huh. Maybe I'll drop in some time. Visit the family.”

“That would not be wise, besides. You're not going to walk away from this.”

“That so? Alpha Stilinski?”

“Well I'm certainly not gonna die here.”

The other wolf, Deucalion, tapped his cane on the ground. “Enough. Get on with it children.”

“Sorry pup, you heard my boss. Gotta do this if I want in.”

Stiles nodded. “Gran stay back.”

Dunleavy smirked. “You're Emissary is your Granny?”

“For now.”

Morrell stepped forward. “Are you ready?”

Stiles shrugged. “I've been ready.”

Dunleavy smirked. “You're not gonna be so cocky in a minute kid.”

Morrell sighed and held her hand up...then slashed the air. “Begin.”

Dunleavy ran forward, trying to use his bulkier form to intimidate Stiles, already in his Beta shift. Stiles slipped in close and attacked with a series of jabs and punches to the older Alpha's abdomen before ducking under his arms. He twisted until he was behind Dunleavy and karate chopped the back of his neck. Dunleavy went down and Stiles tried to tackle him and put him in a headlock, but the other wolf twisted and lashed out with his claws.

Stiles dodged, barely, and kicked his shoes off as Dunleavy got back to his feet. And then the older Alpha was on him, ripping and tearing into him. He didn't actually make much contact, Stiles had worn some very baggy clothes on purpose, and while his clothing was left in shreds, his skin was mostly intact.

Dunleavy let out a growl of frustration, and while he was distracted Stiles zipped forward and tackled him. They tumbled across the clearing and Stiles rolled them purposely onto the stump of the Nemeton.

“What the hell?”

And then Stiles ripped Dunleavy's throat out with his claws and looked to Morrell and Deucalion as he said. “I am the Alpha of Beacon County. I am its guardian. I have killed to protect it. I offer this sacrifice in hopes the old ones find it pleasing.”

There was a pulse of energy from the tree as the last of Dunleavy's life left him and the blood from his body soaked into the wood as if it had never been there. However there was a tingle he wasn't expecting and he felt Dunleavy's Alpha power enter his body. It paralyzed him for a minute and his breath came out in harsh pants. Eventually though he was able to stand and Deucalion clapped.

“Well done Alpha Stilinski. You passed. You have a place in my pack, or you would if you would only kill all of yours.”

“Not happening.”

“No. I suppose not.” He took a step forward, and the Nemeton pulsed again, the stump glowing faintly. “And the Nemeton protects you now, at least from me. Well played, you knew exactly what you were doing.”

Stiles snorted. “Well yeah.”

“I underestimated you.” He gave a mocking smile and held out a hand for Morrell. She took it and started to lead him away. “Until we meet again Alpha Stilinski.”

They waited until Deucalion and Morrell were out of ear shot before Stiles sank to his knees beside the newest corpse he'd made. “Well. That sucked.”

“Hieronim?” Gran approached the Nemeton slowly; his real name a whisper in the new quiet.

“I took his Alpha Power.”

“It was a possibility.”

“Even though I'm already an Alpha? Is that why Deucalion feels so wrong? He's been stealing power from other Alphas?”

“Possibly.”

“Great. He really is crazy.” He sighed and started to drag Dunleavy's body from the stump. “Salt and burn time.”

She smiled at him. “Business as usual then.” Gran frowned at his bare feet. “You didn't shift to your full Alpha form.”

“Nope...wanted to keep the Kolton thing under wraps for a while yet.”

“That's my boy.”

xxx

The Impala was in the driveway when they pulled up in the jeep and Stiles was barely out of his seat before he had an armful of Jo and Ellen. When they let him breathe his dad was next. “Okay then kid?”

“Yeah. We're good for now. Deucalion walked away.”

“And the Alpha that turned Tommy?” Dean asked as he and Sam stepped out on the lawn.

“Dead.” Stiles raised a brow at Adam. “What are you doing here?”

“I'm their little brother, that didn't come up when you visited Pleasantville.”

Stiles grinned. “Nice to see you then, cousin.” He waved to Harriet. “This is Gran.”

Harriet moved slowly toward the three boys, all of them tall, all of them strong. Conviction in their green eyes. She could see her brother in all three of them and she wept. Hugging each of them in turn, but lingering on the one with the leather jacket.

“Hey Aunt Harriet. I'm Dean. Sasquatch over there is Sam and baby face is Adam.”

She nodded and wiped her tears away. “It’s good to meet you Dean. All three of you.”

Stiles stretched and yawned. “I'm gonna let all you old people catch up while I shower and crash.”

“Old people?” Several voices exclaimed, but Stiles was already passed them all and in the house, laughing at them.

xxx

Laura glanced at the text she'd just gotten from Merton. LA just killed his first Alpha. One that challenged him. Alpha called Dunleavy, turned Tommy years ago. LA okay, no injuries. She swallowed and wordlessly showed the text to Derek, his eyes widened and he paled.

“An Alpha?”

“Johnson won't know what hit him if they ever meet.”

Derek blushed, but his smile was a pleased one.

XXX


	8. Mother of the Year

Mother of the Year  
calikocat  
Word count: 4904

XXX

“Move the desk, there's a trap door hidden beneath it.”

Dean looked at her. “Seriously? He hid the library under his desk?”

Gwen shrugged. “Man was paranoid.” Sam and Dean moved the desk out of her way and she knelt on the dusty wooden floor to pull up the handle and open the hidden door. “See?”

“Thanks for this Gwen.”

She smiled at them. “Well I certainly wasn't going to hunt with him after I found out about what he did. Family actually means something to some of us Campbells.”

“It’s everything to us. You're a part of that now...even if you like hunting with Rufus.”

“Rufus is more fun than Samuel.” She pulled out a flash light. “Shall we?” And climbed down the ladder. When they followed her down she hit the lights and waved her hand over the narrow room. “Welcome to the Campbell Family library.”

They looked it over and Bobby nodded. “Not a bad collection.”

She smiled a little. “You've seen bigger ones? Besides yours I mean; I've seen your collection. It’s more than impressive for a first generation Hunter.”

He smiled back at her. “Thanks, but what I have doesn't compare to the Pleasantville Pack's. They inherited a large library from the Werewolf Syndicate, along with the castle.”

Dean moved further into the underground room. “Aunt Harriet and Stiles have one just as big as Merton's.”

“I'd like to meet your Aunt.”

“You'll love her gun collection.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Alright, enough gossiping; let’s see what we can find to put any kind of wrench in Super Mom's plans.”

They spread out, each staking out a pile of books to go through, and began the tedious task of research.

xxx

“This is the boring less exciting part of the Supernatural isn't it?” Scott asked.

“Dude I tried to warn you, but you wanted to help.”

“I don't understand most of what I'm looking for though. Is there a crash course I can take?”

Stiles blinked and then nodded. “Actually this guy, a prophet, wrote a couple of book series based on dreams he had. He didn't know he was a prophet when he wrote them, and didn't realize the stuff he'd written about actually happened.”

“That would work; what series?”

“ _Big Wolf on Campus and Supernatural_. Big Wolf comes first.”

“And its true events?”

“Yeah, they're all about the stuff that the Pleasantville Pack faced in high school.”

“Jo's friends.”

“Yep. After I told Gran about them she got this funny look on her face.”

“Why?”

“She thought they were fiction...except the names of all the characters were true and she'd been curious about them for years...she has the entire set.”

“Awesome. And _Supernatural_?”

“Ordered it from EBay and it’s on its way.”

“Thanks Stiles.”

“Welcome.”

Harriet's voice called from the entrance of the Bunker. “You boys find anything?”

“A whole lot of nothing! Just stuff we already knew about Eve.”

“Take a break then, Ellen brought lunch from the deli.”

xxx

Merton was practically buried beneath a pile of books when Jesse wandered into the library, the cordless phone in his hand. “Merton?”

“Yeah Jess?”

“Is a Phoenix a real creature?”

“Yeah.”

“Like from Harry Potter?”

Merton looked up from his books. “No, it’s not a bird. Why?”

“Bobby's on the phone and he said he might have found something about The Monster Mom.” He held out the cordless to Merton. 

Merton accepted it. “Thanks Jess. The twins had their snack?”

“Yep.”

“Keep them busy for a while?”

“I can do that.”

“Thanks, I wasn't sure what we were going to do while Gil was away.”

“It’s okay.” And Jesse left him alone again.

Merton put the phone to his ear. “Hey Pop. What's this about a Phoenix?”

“Hello to you too. So Phoenixes are real?”

“Yeah, I've come across them a couple of times during my research over the years.”

“It’s not a bird?”

“No...I have no idea why humanity thinks they are. They're human shaped, and immortal. Why?”

“Found a book in the Campbell library with a passage that says 'the ashes of a Phoenix can burn the Mother'.”

“Huh.”

“So what do you think?”

“Eve is a creature of Purgatory...if she's the Mother of all Monsters...and Phoenix ash can hurt her...it would make sense that she didn't create them.”

“Sounds reasonable. So what did?”

“No idea and I have no modern records of any being sighted. They're like super rare.”

“Great. Guess we'll keep lookin'.”

“Good luck, I'm still going through the books here, and Stiles is doing the same.”

“Thanks kid.”

“Oh, hey. If you do get some Phoenix Ash send some my way if you can spare it.”

“What for?”

“So I can experiment and run tests...”

“Gotta find one first Merton, but I'll keep it mind.”

“Cool.”

xxx

“Anything?”

Stiles looked up from the book he was skimming; Jo was walking toward him with a cup of what smelled like coffee. “No. The guys give you anything else to go on?”

She shook her head and handed him the coffee. “Not since the thing Bobby found about the Phoenix.”

“Ugh.” He took a sip. “I wish we had access to the MOL's full library, but Gran doesn't even know where it is.”

“We've got everyone working on this, and more than one library to go through. Take a break. We need to patrol again...especially since word has gotten out that there's an Alpha in this territory.”

“Yeah. I guess that would be a good idea.”

“And you have school tomorrow.”

“Crap.”

Jo nudged him with her elbow. “I'll look while you’re in class.”

“Thanks Jo. How's things with Gwen?”

“She likes hunting with Rufus, said he's steps above working with Samuel.”

“Awesome. They should stop by sometime. The more trustworthy Hunters in our corner the better.”

“Really?”

“Yeah...just in case.”

“Come on, let's patrol.”

Stiles stood; coffee in hand and made his way out of the bunker, Jo on his heels.

xxx

“Are you sure you wouldn't want to go somewhere more exotic?”

Gil huffed and tugged Gabriel along. “This is where I wanted to go.”

“A college campus?”

“Derek goes here. I thought we'd surprise him and take him and Laura out to dinner. She's meeting us at the restaurant.”

“Derek-?”

“Hale.”

“And you have a special bond with this guy?”

“He's like me, an Epsilon, and he's been putting up with a pushy Alpha that only backed off when Tommy and the girls came up for a visit.”

“Nice. You want to remind this Alpha that your pack hasn't forgotten about him being a dick.”

“I wouldn't have put it so crudely, but yes.”

“You're more devious than you let on.”

“I'm no such thing, I'm practical.”

“And adorable.”

Gil rolled his eyes, then froze when he caught sight of Derek ahead of them...a larger man a few steps behind him. The breeze moved just right and Gil caught the scent of the man...wolf. “That might be the Alpha following him now. Come on.”

Gabriel let Gil pull him closer and smiled, happy to let his wolf take the lead. “This should be fun. Want me to change his gender?”

“You can do that?”

“Yep.”

“Hold off on that. We all kind of want to see him get his butt handed to him by Derek's mate.”

“Right...that'll be fun too.”

Gil grinned and then waved at Derek. “Derek!”

Derek's frown disappeared for a moment and he sped up a bit to get to them. “Gil!”

Gil let go of Gabriel's arm for a moment so he could give Derek a hug. “Hey kid.”

“Hey. What are you doing in New York?”

Gil gestured to his companion. “Gabriel is courting me and taking me where ever I want to go.”

Derek looked closely at Gabriel, his nostrils flared a bit. “Smells kind of like...Vince...?”

Gabriel shrugged. “There's a few differences between us. I'm an earlier model, and I'm related to Merton.” Derek's eyes widened and the Archangel grinned. “Heard about that, huh?”

“Yes.” His eyes flicked to Gil. “He's courting you?”

Gil shrugged. “I don't get it either, but I enjoy his company...and other things.”

“Derek.” The other wolf, the Alpha that had been following Derek pushed his way into their space. “Want to introduce me to your friends?” His eyes raked up and down Gil's form, his nose scenting the air. He smirked. “Hello there, we don't get many Epsilons in the city.”

Gabriel snorted. “Paws off Fido, he's with me.”

“You should leave Johnson.” Derek informed the Alpha with a little smirk. “You're out of your league.”

“Please. This guy isn't even a wolf...what are you anyway?”

Gabriel smirked. “Gabriel. The Archangel...I also go by Loki when I'm feeling playful.”

Johnson snorted. “Right, listen buddy why don't you run along and let me show your honey around.”

The angel simply snapped his fingers...and Johnson disappeared. Derek and Gil looked at the now empty space, and then each other before Derek asked. “Where is he?”

“Top of the Statue of Liberty.”

Derek grinned. “Nice.”

xxx

Gwen smiled as she approached the truck Rufus was leaning against, relaxed as he ever got. “Have fun with the boys?”

“A little.”

“Have any trouble?”

“Samuel wasn't around if that's what you're asking. Dean did find Samuel Colt's journal though and they all geeked out over it.”

“ _The_ Samuel Colt? Girl I'd geek out over a find like that.”

She got to the truck and put her larger bag in the back. “So? You miss me?”

“Maybe, been a while since I hunted with a partner as good as you. Ready?”

“Sure. Got a job?”

“Run of the mill haunting in Louisiana.”

“Rufus, when is it ever a run of the mill anything these days?”

“Don't remind me. Just be glad it’s a haunting and not an insane monster.”

xxx

“Have you found anything?” Merton asked. “Because I've got zip.”

Bobby sighed. “Yeah. Dean found an entry in Samuel Colt's journal about a Phoenix sighting...and killing in 1861, Sunrise Wyoming.”

“Really? Neat, but it doesn't really help us.”

“Actually it did. Cas sent the boys to 1861 to get the Phoenix Ash.”

Merton nearly dropped the phone. “He did what?”

“Dean called it the Star Trek 4 Maneuver.”

“Oh my god. Crazy man. Really?”

“I didn't get the reference, he had to explain it, but we're running out of time and it was the only lead on a Phoenix we had.”

“Time travel is dangerous.”

“It was our only shot Merton.”

“Ugh. When do they get back?”

“Less than 24 hours, he'll have them back by noon tomorrow.”

“I'll be there.”

Bobby snorted. “You gonna give'em a talkin' to?”

“Heck yeah. Craziest plan I've ever heard of...and I made a genius serum that nearly killed me.”

“They'll be fine.”

Merton scoffed. “Not after I'm through with them.”

xxx

Right around noon, Sioux Falls time Merton had Vince zap him to Bobby's. They arrived in the living room, the others scattered around. Bobby at the desk looking exhausted, Castiel on the sofa looking in about the same shape and the guys dressed in Western Style clothing, though Dean's looked more authentic. They also looked a little...broken.

“What did I miss?”

Bobby poured himself a shot. “Didn't work.”

Dean threw down his hat. “I killed the Phoenix...didn't get the ashes.” He looked at Vince. “Can you send us back?”

Vince blinked. “Vince does not know how to do that. Castiel would have to show Vince how to do that...and Castiel looks like crap.”

Cas glared at Vince. “Thank you.”

“Okay, so what happened to Bobby?”

“I touched his soul. It was the only way to bring Sam and Dean back. I was wounded in battle.”

Merton frowned and circled the desk; he leaned down a bit and put his hand on Bobby's forehead. He staggered a bit as he soothed the injury to Bobby's soul. “Ow.”

“Kid you gotta quit that!”

Merton just grinned and leaned against the desk. “Well, now we know I don't have the juice to time travel...yet anyway.”

There was a knock at the door, and after a brief confused round of looks Sam went to answer it. They couldn't hear the exact conversation...just that Sam had a package. Bobby rolled his eyes. “I'm getting your mail now?”

Dean shrugged. “Don't look at me.”

A moment later, Sam came back in the room, package in his hands. His eyes were a bit wide, surprised...and full of wonder? Kind of like the kids on Christmas morning. “What is it?”

Sam didn't say anything; instead he set the package on the desk and unwrapped it...and opened the old fashioned wooden box. There was a cell phone on top of some shredded paper, a newer model, but looked like it had been through the ringer a hundred times over. There was a note beside it. Sam picked it up and read it. “Dear Sam, I got this address and date from your thingamajig, and I thought the enclosed might come in handy. Regards Samuel Colt.”

There was another exchange of surprised looks, and Dean looked especially excited. Then Sam pulled out a corked bottle, full of...ash.

“Is that-?”

Dean grinned. “Phoenix ash. You guys know what this means?”

“That soul poke wasn't for nothin'?”

“Yeah...but it also means we can take the fight to her.”

Merton groaned. “Really? Not until you're rested up. All of you.” He moved away from the desk. “Do you even have any food in your fridge that's worth cooking?”

“Terri brought that little one over a few days ago and went shopping while I watched him.”

“Good.” He eyed Dean's clothes. “Now that you're done LARPing, get cleaned up. I'm fixing dinner.”

“I was not LARPing!”

Merton snorted and rolled his sleeves up as he entered the kitchen. “Whatever you say Matt Dillon.”

xxx

A couple of weeks later and they had literally nothing. A few shotgun shells full of Phoenix ash, with maybe a few pinches to give to Merton to experiment with. But that was it. There had been no leads on where to find Eve, at all.

“Why am I always the one to call Cas?” He glared at Bobby and Sam. “It’s not like the guy lives in my ass-” The way their eyes widened and looked behind him made him jump. Cas was there. “Cas, get out of my ass!”

“I wasn't in your ass...and normally you like when I'm there. Have you located Eve?”

“No, we were just about to ask you that.”

“She's hidden from me, from all Angels. Not even Merton or Vince can locate her.”

“How about an inside man?” Sam asked.

“Like?”

“Something with claws and a heart?”

“A friendly monster? This isn't Sesame Street, Sammy.” Before anyone else could comment, Dean's phone rang. He eyed the caller ID. “It’s Stiles.” He answered. “Kid this is not the best time.”

“Don't care. You know that sword I pulled from the stone?”

“Yeah. We gave it back to Dr. Visyak.”

“Well it’s here. In my room. On my bed.”

“How did it get there?”

“Dude, I don't know...but it showed up yesterday. In my jeep when Jo picked me up from school. I left it in the basement locked up until I could get it back to her. Now it’s on my bed. It’s following me.”

“I'll see what I can find out. Don't suppose you know any friendly Monsters, of the Eve ilk.”

“...No. Why?”

“We're having trouble finding her and the monsters are being pretty quiet right now.”

“Huh. No, the creepers don't come into my territory often, except for that pack of Skin Walkers.”

“Thanks anyway. I'll get back to you when I can about that sword.”

“Cool, good luck. Happy Hunting.”

Dean hung up. “That sword, the dragon slaying one.”

Bobby nodded. “Yeah. What about it?”

“It might be sentient. It’s following Stiles around Beacon Hills.”

“Huh.”

Castiel grimaced. “As interesting as that is, do we have a plan?”

Sam nodded. “We can give it a shot.”

xxx

Dean looked around the quiet, quaint small town street. “Well...I was expecting more Zombieland. Less Pleasantville...though now that I think about it that comparison doesn't really work. Not now that I actually know about the crap that goes down there.”

“Idjit. Let's just get this done.”

 

Everything seemed to be going wrong. Bobby barely found a thing online, then when Cas attempted to search the town...nothing. Something was blocking his powers, and there wasn’t much that could do that. They had to assume it was Eve and that she knew where they were. They just didn't understand why she hadn't made a move against them.

Then Bobby found something. That eventually led to the others getting arrested by Eve's newest creation; which he'd gotten to name. Heh.

Now they had one of the newly dubbed Jefferson Starships in an interrogation room and Bobby was questioning it. He didn't seem to be getting anywhere, and they were wondering how they were going to get any answers out of the thing when there was a noise from the cells.

“More Jefferson Starships.” Sam muttered and they headed back to check it out.

What they found, was two boys bound and gagged in a cell. The missing Doctor's boys. They undid the gags, but left them bound. Just in case.

“What's your names?” Sam asked.

The older answered. “Joe. This is Ryan.”

Dean directed his question to Ryan. “Hey Ryan, how ya doin'?”

“He hasn't said anything, not since...” Joe trailed off, new horror in his eyes.

Dean took pity on the kid. “Look Joe. We're gonna get you out of these cuffs, but first we need to run a few tests. Make sure you're not...like the cops. Okay?”

“Yeah. I get it.”

They ran the usual tests, holy water, silver, and everything they could think of. Both boys passed so they undid the cuffs and led them to the main room. “Got a couple of boys here, human, hungry, traumatized. Come on guys, I saw a snack machine on my way in.”

They got the boys settled in an office that didn't have any blood on the floor where they nibbled on some granola bars and beef jerky. Sam interrogated them as gently as they could, asking what they heard, if anything about 'The Mother' or Eve. It was a bust, and they knew it.

“Do you two have any family? Anywhere that's not here?” Sam asked.

Joe nodded. “An Uncle, in Merrit.”

Dean nodded. “That's what? Fifteen miles out?”

“Think that's far enough?” Sam asked.

Cas stepped up. “You're not considering taking them there? We have things a little more important to take care of then lost children.”

Dean glared at Cas and pulled out his phone. “Need to check in with Merton anyway.” He hit dial and waited for Merton to answer.

“Dean?”

“We're in Grants Pass Oregon, we've closed in on Eve...and we have a couple of kids that need to be as far from town as possible. Just a...you should know...”

Vince and Merton were suddenly standing in front of them and Merton hung up. “Were you going to call at all?”

“When it was done.” Dean pocketed his phone. “This is Joe and Ryan. They need a ride to their Uncle's place.”

Merton looked at the boys, and reached out to Ryan and ruffled his hair. “Long day kiddo?”

Ryan's eyes looked sort of glazed, but a second later they cleared and began to water. “Yeah.”

Merton smiled and picked him up, balancing the boy on his hip. “I've got some kids younger than you. How about you two come with us until the guys give us the all clear. We'll get you something to eat besides stale granola.”

Joe nodded. “Yeah. That sounds okay.”

“Great, but you should know, whatever Eve is doing, she's blocking Cas' power. You may have to jack a car to get out of here.”

Vince snorted, disappeared, and then reappeared. “Nope. I'm fine.”

“Advantage of being a baby angel I guess, breaking laws you don't even know exist.” Dean shook his head. “We'll call you when it’s done.”

“You sure you don't want back up?”

“Terri has that baby, you have your kids.”

“Lori would totally offer to help.”

“Not on this one.”

Merton nodded. “If you die I'm going to be very upset. That goes double for you old man.”

Bobby smirked a little. “Yeah, yeah. Get them youngins' outta here.”

Vince put his hand on Merton's shoulder and Merton pulled Joe closer them. Then they were gone. Dean looked to Cas who was frowning. “How jealous are you right now?”

xxx

This was not how it was supposed to go down. They fought the monsters, killed them, and celebrated with a drink and a slow mend of broken bones. This...trapped in a diner full of monsters with no way out was complete crap. Yet here they were, sitting in some small town diner, the Mother of All Monsters standing across from them.

“It’s nice to finally meet you boys, to see you with my own eyes.”

“Can't say that we feel the same.”

She smiled at them, and then her form changed, grew taller, blonder, until she'd turned into an all too familiar form. Their mother. The bitch.

“Better?” She asked, smile sweet and familiar.

Sam gritted his teeth. “If you’re going to kill us, would you just get on with it?”

“Kill you?” She huffed out a laugh. “No, you're not the ones I want dead. Crowley is who I'm after.”

Dean shot Sam a look and it was returned with equal confusion, Dean cleared his throat. “Crowley got his months ago. No idea who wears the crown in Hell these days.”

“You stupid little apes. Crowley is alive, I know because I see him every time he tortures and kills one of my children.” She moved around the counter, behind them, until she was leaning against it beside Sam. “Do you know why?”

What kind of question was that? “Say he is alive. He probably still wants Purgatory, it being Hell adjacent and all that.”

Eve...giggled. Shudder. “Is that what the little hellspawn said?” When they didn't respond she sighed. “It’s about the souls.”

Another shared look and Sam asked. “The souls? Of the monsters?”

“Souls are power. It doesn't matter if the soul is human or not. Think of them as fuel. Each soul pure energy, a breathtaking nuclear reactor. Put them all together, you have the sun. Crowley, wants that. That power. So he's been taking my children and interrogating them, hoping to find a way to get those souls. He wants my supply. So I'm done playing nice. Now, I'm going to turn all of you, and when you die, you'll come to me.”

“You going for a hundred year plan? It'll take time for what's left of your kids to turn several billion humans.”

She laughed, and it hurt hearing that distant familiar sound come from Eve. “What do you think I've been doing?” Neither of them answered. “Try to keep up boys, it’s called beta testing. I've been busy creating the perfect beast.”

Sam shuddered. “All those things...”

“Well there were bound to be some failures, but I eventually got it right. It's quiet, blends better than any other predator I've ever made, and you never even noticed.”

A chill went through Dean, one of dread, and he met Sam's gaze. “What?”

“Little Ryan.” Dean pulled his phone out and Eve didn't stop him, she did pinch their cheeks fondly. “It was bound to work on you; I hit you close to home on purpose, little wayward orphans.”

Merton's voice came over the speaker. “Dean? What's up?”

“The kid, Ryan. He's not human.”

“Yeah. I know. I fixed him.”

Eve blinked at that, shocked, and Dean felt the same way. “You fixed him?”

“Healed him. There in the station, when I ruffled his hair. I could tell something was wrong...I just restored his soul to its previous form...I wasn't sure it would work.”

“But he's okay?”

“Yeah. We got him to eat a peanut butter sandwich and they're piled on the couch with the twins and Jesse. Why?”

“Just found out he'd been turned into one of the new monsters. Wanted to warn you.”

“We're good.”

“Awesome. We'll check in later.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah Merton...and thanks.”

“You're welcome? You sure you're okay?”

“Perfect. Later dude.” Dean hung up. “Thank God for super witches with Archangel powers.”

Eve was starting to look like she was constipated. “I can't even sense him now...how did he-”

Some of her children dragged Cas and Bobby inside. Perfect. “Guys.”

Bobby looked a bit surly. “We miss anything?”

“Just Merton being awesome. Lady GaGa here made a new Little Monster. Ryan.”

“I told you-”

“Cool it Cas. Merton fixed the kid. He's human again.”

Eve was glaring at them all now. “A witch with Angel powers.”

Cas shrugged. “No one is sure what he is. His power is always growing. He may one day surpass all angels. Even Gabriel who he is descended from.”

“Oh?”

Sam grinned at her. “Merton created an Angel when he was like...three years old.”

“Interesting. Too bad you didn't call in the cavalry.” And then she was on Dean, her teeth sinking into his neck. It hurt, man did it hurt. More than getting bitten by the vamp, but then she pulled away, gasping, groaning...smoking at the mouth.

Dean had his hand to his neck to staunch the flow of blood. “Phoenix Ash.” He held up the empty shotgun shell he had in his pocket. “One shell, one ounce of whiskey, more than enough to burn your ass.”

She glared at him before shifting back and burning...melting from the inside until she died. Then the Jefferson Starships went nuts.

“Shut your eyes!” Cas yelled, and they did, and then all the monsters were dead.

“Nice work Cas.”

“Cas, Dean's still bleeding.”

“Bleeding nothing, I'm turning into a Jefferson Starship.”

Cas palmed his cheek and the pain went away, as did the wound. “Better?”

“Yeah. Thanks. But now we need to talk.”

Bobby looked around the diner at all the bodies. “About?”

Sam sighed. “Crowley is still alive and still looking for Purgatory...but not for the location. For the souls.”

“Balls.”

xxx

Hours later they were back Sioux Falls and Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing. “Oh come on. Cas would not do that. He's on our side, always has been. You know the crap he's gone through for us, because of us.”

Sam and Bobby both looked a little ashamed at their accusations, but Bobby tried once more. “It ain't like him to make a mistake like that Dean. How else would Crowley get away unless Cas let him.”

“Not cool Bobby.”

Sam shook his head. “It’s probably nothing, don't worry about it Dean.”

But now that the thought was in his head...Dean couldn't forget about it.

Bobby's main phone rang then and the older man answered it. “Hello?” He made a surprised face. “Hey Ellie...yeah. Your sword followed the kid home. Okay. I'll let him know. Bye Ellie.”

“Who was that?”

“Ellie...Doctor Visyak.” 

Sam raised a brow. “And?”

“She said that if the sword is following Stiles, it’s for a reason. He can keep it.”

Dean nodded. “I'll let him know. And as far as Cas. Discussion closed.”

“If that's the way you want it.”

“It is.” Even though the seed of doubt had been planted.

XXX


	9. Turncoat

calikocat   
Word count: 3764

XXX

It wasn't good; the way Dean looked at him now, that hint of doubt. Cas knew it was something he should worry about, knew he needed to be careful. But even with Dean doubting him, he couldn't bear to stay away. Not from either of them.

Once it would have felt wrong, loving someone more than God, but Castiel was no Lucifer. He had no problem putting Dean Winchester and Jo Harvelle before God. It wasn't as if his father was speaking to him anyway, not even when he begged for guidance, some sort of sign that what he was doing was right.

He couldn't let Raphael win, couldn't let him restart Armageddon, though how the Archangel was going to achieve the Final Battle without Lucifer he didn't know. Michael was still in the cage, alive but trapped, while Lucifer was truly dead. They'd all felt it. Perhaps Raphael was under the impression that he could resurrect Lucifer somehow so that their wayward brother could play his part. Castiel really hoped not, he hoped God never brought back his most beloved son; it wouldn't be good for the humans.

Or maybe Raphael hopped to lure Gabriel out of hiding, bring war to the angel who slacked like no other. Force him to fight, when all Gabriel wanted was to live in peace away from his brethren.

Castiel had no idea what Raphael's thoughts were, other than ending it all because that was what he wanted. It was a childish thing, wanting to destroy everything because he wanted to. He couldn't let it happen, and if their father wasn't going to answer...was just going to let...

He needed to calm down. He needed Jo and the peace she always gave him.

xxx

“Gotta say Jo, you run with an interesting crowd these days.”

Jo grinned as she helped Rufus and Gwen pack up their truck. “You like them huh?”

“They're alright.”

Gwen met Jo's eyes and they shared a smirk. “Just alright Rufus? You seemed pretty captivated by Harriet.”

Jo scoffed. “Oh he was more than captivated.”

“Oh?”

She nodded and tapped her nose. “Can't hide that sort of thing from a werewolf.”

“Haha, are you two done gossiping because Gwen and I have another job lined up. How would you even know what that would smell like?”

Jo shuddered. “Stiles pointed it out. Mom and Tom are dating.” 

Gwen gave her arm a comforting squeeze. “Traumatized you?”

“A little.”

“Yeah I bet.” Rufus rolled his eyes. “Take care of yourself Jo.”

“Same to you.” In a loud whisper Jo said to Gwen. “Keep him out of trouble would you?”

They shared a grin before Jo stepped back while they climbed into the truck and she waved them off as they drove away. It had been nice, seeing them again, introducing them to her pack...and hunting with them. 

There had been a hunt in Lodestar, one of the three towns in Beacon County. Rufus and Gwen had been more or less in the area and offered to help out. Stiles had given the okay and the two Hunters had crashed at Harriet's before going on the hunt with Jo.

She watched them drive off, glad that her Alpha was making connections with the friendlies of the Hunter community. With a smile Jo tossed her own gear in the back of the jeep she'd borrowed from Stiles, she really needed to get her own car, when there was a flutter of wings.

“Jo.”

Her smile grew and she turned to see her familiar angel before she drifted into Castiel's arms and nuzzled at his throat. “Hey Cas. What brings you to Beacon County?”

“I missed you.”

She pulled back enough to place a chaste kiss on his lips. “How long can you stay?”

“Long enough.”

“Stiles might want to see you.”

His smile was small and brief. “Not that long. I came to see you; I'll see Stiles another time.”

Jo nodded. “Okay, I'm guessing you didn't stop by for dinner and a movie.” He rolled his eyes a bit, something he'd picked up from Dean, it made her laugh. “So, there's a motel at the edge of Lodestar, just a few miles away.”

He cupped her cheek. “That will suffice. Another time perhaps you can show me your new home. And a movie.”

“I'd like that. Come on, I'll drive.” She reached for her car door, but then suddenly they were in the parking-lot of the Lodestar Inn, jeep still beside them. “Or you can drive.” Jo laughed. “At least let me get the room.”

“I will wait here.”

Jo kissed him again, deeper this time. “Be right back.”

xxx

Spending time with Jo grounded him, calmed him, as he knew it would. She looked so peaceful herself, asleep on the standard double bed of the Lodestar Inn. He almost felt like himself again, there was just one thing more he needed. To see Dean.

Castiel left Jo asleep, his goodbye a press of his lips to her forehead. Then he was flying away from her and landing in the front passenger seat of the Impala a few states away.

Dean jumped a bit as he was want to do when Castiel appeared so suddenly. “Hello Dean.” Dean didn't respond, except for a shifting of eyes. It made Castiel worry. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah Cas I'm fine, how are you?” Dean's voice was bland, tired and unenthusiastic.

“Just wanted to check in.”

Dean's mouth quirked a bit, the first sign of emotion. “You smell like Jo.”

“Yes. She just finished a hunt with Rufus and Gwen. I visited her in Lodestar.”

“Lodestar?”

“A neighboring town of Beacon Hills.”

“She okay?”

“She's fine Dean.”

“She say anything?”

Castiel smiled. “We weren't exactly talking. Perhaps you should go see her.”

Dean's look soured. “Yeah, maybe...any word on Crowley?”

Castiel looked away, hoping he looked embarrassed and not like he was keeping secrets. “None yet. I just don't understand how he could have tricked me.”

“Cas its Crowley, if anybody could get away with tricking an angel it would be him.”

“Thank you, but it’s not your job to make me feel better about screwing up.”

Dean gave him a real smile then, and it made Castiel hurt. “It’s okay Cas. I'm here for whatever you need.”

“Do you mean that?”

“Yeah.”

“Pull over Dean.”

Dean shot him a smirk, as if he were pushing all the issues between them away for the moment. “Get in the backseat Cas.” Castiel did, and by the time Dean found a spot to pull over he was naked and ready, lube slicked inside of him.

It was wrong, fooling Dean and Jo like this, especially when Dean and the others were doubting him, with good reason. But if he was about to lose what was most important to him, he wanted as many good memories as he could make, so he'd have them to look back on and cherish when it all came tumbling down.

It was a very human way of thinking and Castiel was okay with that. Especially when Dean joined him in the backseat and slid into his body like he was coming home.

xxx

Bobby and Sam were interrogating a demon, one that had been hunting for Crowley, when Dean walked in the door. He waited in the kitchen for them to join him. Sam came first...Bobby followed after he made a point...by leaving the knife in the demon's leg. The demon screamed in pain and Bobby left him like that to join the boys in the kitchen.

“What's up?”

Dean frowned, and shifted, as if he were restless, or nervous. “Cas popped in earlier while I was on my way here.”

“Does he know anything?”

“No. He thinks we're hunting monsters, not looking for Crowley.”

Sam gave him a look. “Dean.”

“Alright ya got me, we didn't do much talking, and that’s not what backseats were made for.”

Bobby looked disappointed. “Kid.”

“Hey, you didn't want me giving anything away, distracting the both of us with sex kept the conversation and questions to a minimum. He still wants me to talk to Jo though.”

Bobby smiled, though it was a small one. “Well he ain't wrong about that.”

“Thanks, really. Still can't believe any of this. I hate lying to him.”

“Dean he burned the wrong bones.”

“And how many times have we screwed up.” He glared at Sam. “Too fucking many.”

“He's an angel!”

“He's allowed a fuck up or two, he's not perfect Bobby...nobody is.”

“Dean I hate even thinking he might be working with Crowley, but we need to know. If he's fallen off the Team Free Will Wagon, things are going to get bad, and fast.”

“And if he has fallen off the wagon?”

“Then we gotta keep it from crashing.”

Castiel looked on in worry. They were definitely on to him, and he wasn't sure what to do about it.

xxx

Jo pulled into the driveway at Harriet's, back from her afternoon patrol, and shut the jeep off. She opened the door and slid out of the vehicle, only to have Stiles appear beside her, the suddenness of his movement made her jump.

“Jesus!”

“I'm your Alpha, not your savior, Stiles is fine.”

She punched his shoulder. “You're a brat is what you are. What's with the magic act?”

“Gran is taking you car shopping.”

“She's what?”

Stiles grabbed her and proceeded to drag her to Harriet's car, an older model convertible, the top was up due to the recent rain. He opened the door and manhandled her inside. “She's buying you a car.”

“Any particular reason?”

“Yeah, I want mine back. Buckle up.” He grinned at her before shutting the door and then getting in the backseat.

“So why are you going?” She asked, waving to Harriet who was locking up the house and heading toward them.

“Because I want to...and I asked. Have to make sure you get a decent car.”

“Do you know anything about cars?”

“Only how to drive them.”

“Joy.”

Stiles leaned forward and sniffed at her. “Hey.”

“What?”

“Why do you smell like Castiel?”

“He showed up yesterday after Gwen and Rufus left.”

“Why didn't he stay? I haven't seen him in a long time.”

“I didn't ask...and he is kinda busy. There's a war in Heaven Stiles. Raphael wants to put Armageddon back on track.”

“Ah. So he couldn't stay. Things to do.”

“Mmm. Maybe next time. We done with the third degree?”

“Yep, just wanna make sure everyone's happy.”

“Uhuh.”

xxx

“I was thinking about taking a trip.”

Derek didn't look up from his text book. “Where?”

“To Beacon Hills.”

That made him look up and give Laura his full attention. “When?”

“I haven't decided...but it would be just me Derek.”

He frowned and slumped in his chair. “Checking up on him again.”

“Yeah, it’s my job as your Alpha.”

“But you're not, not really.”

She frowned. “Until you officially join his pack I am your Alpha little brother.”

“It's already been decided Laura.”

“Maybe, but Mom's not around to hammer out the details, so I need to.”

“I'm not a child.”

“No, but LA still is.”

Derek kept up his frown. “What exactly would your visit entail?”

“All the things he's been up to. Battles for territory, challenges he's faced, anything really.”

“Just don't screw this up for me Laura.”

Laura grinned. “Don't you trust me little brother?”

“Not with that face.”

She threw the salt shaker at him, he caught it. “You'll be okay if I leave right?”

“Gil and his boyfriend are still in town. Johnson is keeping his distance, he still doesn't know how he ended up on the Statue of Liberty and I doubt he'd believe Gabriel is an Archangel.”

“I would have paid to see him zapped there.”

“Wariness suits him.”

xxx

Terri cried out as she narrowly avoided the drenched form in the middle of the road, her SUV swerved and she brought it to a stop, with her mind. They'd been hydroplaning and the brakes wouldn't have helped them any.

Harley cried from the middle section of seats and Terri looked back to check on her baby, who was a boy today. “You okay sweetie?” She reached back to tickle Harley's sock feet. “You stay here okay? Mommy needs to see if she hit the dog...at least I think it was a dog. Be right back.”

Cautiously she got out of the SUV, glad the rain was only a mist. It had been pouring earlier when they'd been grocery shopping. She moved closer to the form, lying on its side. It was indeed a dog, and it was dead-no...no it just moved. Then it whined and tried to get up. “Poor thing...” Making a spur of the moment decision, one she hoped she wouldn't regret, Terri lifted the dog up with her mind, before heading toward the back of her SUV.

After a little rearranging she had a space ready for the dog and brought it toward her, floating it over to the open SUV and gently setting it inside. She was really glad no one was around to see her use her power, it would be beyond hard to explain. “Just relax, we'll get you some help okay.”

The dog only whined and Terri gently, but firmly closed the back of her car before getting back behind the wheel. She made a U turn and headed back into town. If she was lucky there would be someone on call at the animal clinic.

xxx

He'd been so careful...or he thought he had anyway. Doing everything he could to keep the boys out of it. To keep them safe. He'd done away with Ellsworth, to keep them from getting to Crowley, because if they got to Crowley, the King of Hell would kill them. Colorfully, but they'd be dead and where Castiel couldn't reach them.

He never thought this double life would cost him this much, would cost him Dean. Spying on him felt wrong yes, but he had to keep them safe...instead he gave himself away. He said the wrong thing, tipped his hand, showed that he was in fact working with Crowley.

Now he was trapped in a circle of holy fire, staring into Dean's broken gaze. Castiel tried to explain himself, told them he was the one to pull Sam out of Hell and no of course he hadn't left Sam's soul behind on purpose.

He pleaded with them, tried to explain, Raphael wanted war, would do anything to get it. Even with Lucifer dead Raphael wants Armageddon. Even if he has to end the world himself.

He told them about Purgatory, about the souls within it. With that power he could stop Raphael, prevent war, save lives. Lives they've always fought to preserve...but the betrayal was too great...and Dean's heart too broken.

When the demons came he couldn't protect them, so he screamed at Dean to run. What else could he do? Trapped behind holy fire? And as Dean ran, Castiel felt something deep inside him break...it might have been his heart...if he'd been human.

xxx

After getting him checked in, luckily the vet was on call that night, he made her go home. Which Terri was grateful for, make no doubt, she barely got the ice cream in the freezer before it was completely melted. But once it was safely tucked away in the freezer and the other groceries were put away, she had Harley back in his car seat and they headed back to the vet's.

The doc was surprised to see her and assured her the dog would be fine. Its injuries were minor, he just needed a little TLC...though there was an old bullet wound...fully healed.

Terri stared at him, horrified that someone shot the poor thing and demanded to pay the bill and insisted that the dog could come home with her. 

Doc Pierson hesitated. “He's been on his own for a while. I'm not sure how he would do around a baby.”

Terri looked at the dog who was resting on the examination table. “You won't hurt Harley, will you?” The dog lifted his head a bit and wagged his tail, almost uncertainly, like he couldn't believe he was getting a chance. She turned back to the doc. “You sell collars and supplies right?”

“Yes...are you sure about this Ms. Bagwell?”

“Yep.”

He didn't argue, and had the receptionist ring her up, including the new leash, collar, tags, bowls and food. “Do you have a name in mind?”

Terri nodded and looked at the new edition to her family. “Jerry Lee.” That made the vet smile and in minutes the receptionist had her rung up and they helped her pack everything into the car.

 

As she drove home she talked to Jerry Lee, he was in the front seat, Harley secure in his car seat behind them. “I'm sure Harley smells differently, not like me at all. He's adopted and not human.” She glanced at him, almost seeing the intelligence in Jerry Lee's gaze. “He's a shapeshifter. I'm suppressing his ability for now; I'm not sure how he'll want to live his life, if he'll want to be a boy or a girl. Also, changing form hurts him so I'm stopping it until there's a way it won't hurt him.” She reached out to scratch behind Jerry Lee's ear. “Just wanted you to know he's not a danger to me or anyone just because he's different.

Jerry Lee wagged his tail.

xxx

Jo hung up her phone and stared at the screen. She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, but Dean wouldn't lie. Not about this. He might withhold the truth to spare her pain, but he wouldn't lie with intent to hurt her. She was in a daze after that, barely realizing what she was doing as she left her room, bypassing Harriet's questioning look as she walked past the older woman. When she was outside she stared up at the moon. It wasn't full, but the need to run was there. So she did, she let her feet carry her in the direction of Beacon Hills, to her Alpha. To Stiles.

Memories swarmed her as she ran; it was hard to believe she'd already been a wolf for months. Everything seemed to blur together. Meeting the Stilinski's, the bite, learning how to live as a werewolf. Patrolling, her mom and Tom spending more and more time together. They were slowly becoming a family.

Stiles must have felt her distress...or maybe Harriet called him, either way he met her halfway between Lodestar and Beacon Hills. He was just suddenly there in his jeep as she came crashing out of the woods, panting, hurting. But it wasn't a physical hurt that could be soothed. When he leaned over to open the door she accepted, climbed in, and he drove.

She didn't ask where they were going and didn't care, as long as they were moving. Maybe they would outrun the feelings that swamped her. She didn't expect to end up at the hospital's long term care facility.

“Why-”

“There's someone I want you to meet.”

She blinked at his words and followed him inside, kept quiet when he held a finger to his lips as they crept in passed a dozing nurse. He led her to a room with a single occupant. A man, still young, but pale and staring listlessly at nothing as he lay propped up in his bed. Stiles closed and locked the door before taking her hand and leading her over, so she could really see his face...and the burn scars on one side of it.

“Who is this?”

“Peter Hale. Derek's uncle.”

Jo stared at the man, breathed in. “He's like us.”

“Born a wolf.” Stiles confirmed and reached down to gently trace the scars. “He's the only one who survived the Hale fire...if you can call this surviving.”

“Why am I here?”

“Because I've been coming here for years, hoping to help him. But one wolf isn't cutting it. He needs a pack. Wolves are always stronger in a pack.”

She thought about that for a moment. “You think being around us will help him heal?”

“It’s worth a shot.” Stiles gave her a small smile before gently laying on the bed to one side of Peter. Jo didn't hesitate and joined him on Peter's other side, and lay there, listening to Stiles' heartbeat and memorizing Peter's. A sense of calm stole over her in that moment, the hurt was still there, but she wasn't incapacitated by it...and she drifted to sleep.

xxx

Dean gripped his phone, hard, resisting the urge to throw it at the wall. Everything had gotten so screwed up...if only the freaking Angels would stop being so suicidal...he wouldn't be losing Cas like this.

He dialed, finally, and Tommy answered. “Dude, Dean, do you have any idea what time it is?”

“I know Tommy...get in touch with Gil would you? Get everyone in your castle...and put up angel wards.”

“What...why?”

“Cas is working with Crowley...and they're trying to crack open Purgatory. We are at DEFCON 1 and you need to batten down the hatches.”

“Crap Dean...I'm sorry.”

“Me too man.”

“Do I need to call Jo?”

“No. I already called her. You might make sure they have the angel proofing right. Bobby had some up, but Cas slipped right in, its glitchy.”

“Okay. Thanks, call us if you need back up.”

“Sure.”

Tommy scoffed. “Liar.”

Dean couldn't really call him out on that, it was the truth, so he snorted and hung up.

XXX


	10. Almost Safe

Almost Safe  
calikocat  
Word count: 2873

XXX

Merton waited, somewhat patiently, for someone to pick up. Gil was still off with Gabriel...one week had turned into much more and while he hated to cut their 'vacation' short things were escalating in a bad way. He'd rather have them behind the ward and grumpy than for them to get smited.

Gabriel answered the phone. “I'm not done wooing my wolf yet-” His words cut off abruptly and after the sounds of a brief struggle and a protest from Gabriel, “No fair!” Gil came on the line.

“At least put it on speaker.”

“Fine.”

Merton huffed. “Are you kids done yet?”

“Yes.” Gabriel sounded a touch grouchier.

“What do you need Merton?”

“Oh good, a mature adult. Listen, Castiel has gone dark side; he's been working with Crowley to open Purgatory. It’s about to get bad.”

There was more grumbling from Gabriel, but Gil was all business. “Do you need me there?”

“I want everyone home safe and to make sure Cas can't get in here.”

“Alright.” Gabriel gave a sigh of defeat. “Be there soon kid.”

“Thanks Gabe...and I am sorry to call you back before you were done...wooing.”

Gil scoffed. “He can continue his wooing back home.”

“I can?”

“Yes silly, the location isn't important. We'll see you in a bit Merton.”

“Thanks guys.” He hung up with a smile.

xxx

Jo had insisted on walking up to the house, though Merton and Vince had offered to just poof her inside...Merton still wasn't quite sure why the angel wards didn't work on Vince. The best guess he had was that Vince was a different breed of angel.

After the warning call from Dean all the homes of the pack had been warded against Castiel, Gabriel had been consulted, after all he didn't want to get locked out and wanted a safe place should Castiel actually get the power boost he was after. Once the homes in Pleasantville were warded Vince had popped Merton to Beacon Hills so the Stilinski homes could receive the same warding, minus the exceptions for Gabriel.

By that time Dean had called again to let everyone know he'd be busy for a bit, Crowley had kidnapped Lisa and Ben and he intended to get them back.

Jo had packed a bag and asked Vince and Merton to drop her off at Bobby's.

She walked in, not bothering to knock, more than likely they wouldn't shoot her, though they did, however, stare at her when she entered the living room.

Dean raised a brow, but didn't look unhappy to see her. “What are you doing here?”

She shrugged. “Thought I would lend a hand.”

“With saving Lisa and Ben?”

Jo nodded. “With whatever you need, including that. Do you know if Crowley did this on his own? Or was Cas in on it?”

“I don't know...Ben called when they were grabbed, Demons. Then Crowley himself was on Ben's phone. He said he won't hurt them if I back off.”

She tried not to smirk. “Which you won't do.”

“Not a chance.”

“Okay, how are you going to find them?”

“Interrogation, how else?”

Jo rolled her eyes and called Merton's cell, knowing Vince would have them back in Pleasantville by now. Merton answered with an exasperated tone. “Hello, didn't we just drop you off?”

“You have a method of finding Lisa and Ben...without bleeding a bunch of demons?”

“Hmm...you know Crowley is the King of Hell and has access to more power than I do...but I'm up to the challenge I think.”

“Thanks Merton, let me know if it works.”

“Will do.”

She hung up and pocketed her cell. Dean swallowed and nodded at her. “Thank you. You didn't have to do that.”

“Yes I did. Now, what's the plan?”

Sam spoke for the first time. “We already asked Balthazar for help...didn't pan out...but we do know that Cas didn't let him in on the whole plan.”

“The whole Purgatory soul plan?”

“Yeah.”

“Maybe that will make him rethink things.”

Dean snorted. “I doubt it.”

“Where's Bobby anyway?”

“Following a lead, come on. I'll tell you about it while we drag up some demons.”

“Fun.”

xxx

Balthazar came through in the end and showed up to give Dean, Sam and Jo an address. Apparently he'd questioned Cas...and didn't like some of the other angel's answers...he even went so far as to take them to the building. Jo would never get used to Angel traveling; she shuddered as they just appeared near some sort of warehouse.

“This is as far as I go boys...my lady. I literally cannot go inside.”

Jo raised herself up and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

He seemed a little ruffled. “Yes well...try not to die. I might actually feel bad about it.”

“You be careful too.”

Balthazar frowned. “Me?”

“What will Cas do if he finds out you've helped us...and betrayed him?”

“I doubt he'd kill me.”

Dean frowned. “We never thought he'd do any of this.”

“Well...I haven't technically betrayed him yet.”

Sam huffed a laugh. “Still, watch your back.” Balthazar nodded and disappeared.

 

They separated after that, Sam went on his own while Jo went with Dean. Dean tried to protest when she took point. “What do you think you're doing?”

“Werewolf remember?”

“Yeah, so?”

“I'm tracking their scents, and I'm a little harder to break than you are, so I'm taking point. Follow me or go home.”

“Right, fine.”

She led them straight to the demons guarding Lisa and Ben and took them out nearly effortlessly with the knife Dean had lent her. But when Dean started toward them, to free them Jo stopped him, because Lisa didn't smell right. Before he could protest she had her jacket off, revealing the devil's trap stitched on the inside and covered Lisa with it. _"Exorcizamus te,_ _Omnis Immundus Spiritus, Omnis Satanica Potestas, Omnis Incursio Infernalis Adversarii, Omnis Congregatio et Secta_ _Diabolica, Ergo Draco Maledicte, Ut Ecclesiam Tuam Secura, Tibi Facias Libertate Servire, Te Rogamus, Audi Nos!"_ Black smoke erupted form Lisa's mouth and flew away, back to Hell.

Dean and Ben stared at Jo and Dean asked. “How'd you know?”

“Her scent was wrong...but since you can't smell like I can, maybe you should start saying Christo? Moron.”

“So I forgot, so sue me.”

She rolled her eyes and took her jacket back, slipping it on while Dean cut Lisa and Ben free. Lisa stood, pulling Ben to her protectively. “Thank you.”

Jo nodded and handed a shot gun to her. “You can use this?”

“Yes...salt rounds?”

“Yep.”

They ushered them out then and moved on toward the rendezvous spot to meet Sam. Dean whispered in her ear. “Whose idea was it to put that on a jacket?”

“Stiles.”

“Should have known.”

They found Sam, who looked a little cross eyed. “Don't ask.” He grumbled. And then they boosted a car and just as they were getting in it, Jo turned, hearing something. The shot rang out and she pulled Ben out of the way, mostly, the bullet just grazed him and Lisa pointed her gun toward the demon and pulled the trigger. He fell to the ground and Dean shoved Lisa in the car. Jo climbed in the backseat after them, Ben in her grasp, black lines traveling up her hand and wrist where she was already putting pressure on the wound. Sam got behind the wheel they got the hell out of there.

 

They lied about the wound, doctors had to report all bullet wounds, and so they lied and were good at it. Lisa just stared at them, pale, shaky and while Ben was being treated she took Jo aside and asked. “Who are you?”

“Just a Hunter.”

“And a werewolf.”

“I'm that too.”

“Part of Tommy's pack?”

“No.” Before Lisa could ask her more Jo walked out of the hospital.

Dean appeared at her back and Lisa looked up at him. “Who is she?”

He swallowed. “I left her...for you and Ben.”

Lisa swallowed and closed her eyes. “Dean.”

“Yeah. I know.”

 

Sam had ditched the boosted car and showed up in the parking lot with the Impala long before Dean came outside. He was alone, Lisa and Ben nowhere in sight as he slid behind the wheel.

Jo cocked her head and their eyes met in the rearview mirror. “Dean?”

“Cas showed up.”

She and Sam both tensed and Sam asked. “What? Why?”

“He healed Ben...and wiped their memories...of me.”

She growled. “Of all the stupid-”

“My choice. They're out of it...I don't want to hear their names out of either of you ever again.” And he put the car in gear, and they pulled out of the lot and drove away. Dean never looked back.

xxx

Gil and Gabriel arrived with little fanfare, and actually came through the front door, probably at Gil's insistence; the wolf didn't like messing around with magic or the unknown very much. Merton wasn't positive, but he thought it might have something to do with some of the things the old Syndicate leader had been into...brain washing included.

Gabriel snapped their luggage, all newly acquired as he'd snatched Gil suddenly in the middle of the night, up to Gil's room. The Archangel nodded approvingly at the wards that Merton and Vince had put up. “Let me just check something.” And then he was gone...only to return a second later. “Looks good kid. You catered them specifically to Castiel, but they should keep Raphael out too. Good work.”

“And you can still come and go.”

“Always a plus...they don't stop Vince at all do they?”

Merton shrugged. “Nothing stops Vince...I mean Lucifer's blade injured him...but no ward that I've ever used or found in any tome works on the guy.”

“Well that's what happens when you go and create a new kind of angel.”

“That wasn't on purpose.”

Gabriel grinned and brought Gil's hand to his lips and pressed a kiss there. “I'll be back soon.”

Gil frowned. “You're not staying?”

“Things to do, lives to save.” He pulled Gil closer and raised up a bit to kiss him. “Always come back for you Gil.” And then he was gone.

“Have fun?” Merton asked.

“Yes, it was...satisfying. What do you need help with?”

“We need to split up and put wards at the pack's other abodes...just in case.”

“I'm going.” Becka informed them as she made her way into the large hall.

“Becka-” Merton started, but she wouldn't let him finish.

“I need the practice and you can't be everywhere at once.”

Gil bit his lip. “Maybe-” He winced when Becka glared at him. “Let me finish...maybe one of us can take Jesse too? You've been thinking about making him the Emissary when he's older.”

Becka relaxed. “That sounds like a good idea. Freaker?”

“Please don't call me that...and yeah.” He looked at Gil. “You okay to go with Tommy and Jesse?”

“Of course. I'll collect them, where do you want us?”

“Terri's I think. Becka take Adam with you to Lori's apartment, Sparky and I will be at Casa de Dawkins. Someone let Vince know he's holding down the fort and watching the kids.” He paused and then hugged them both. “Be careful.”

xxx

Tommy parked the jeep in Terri's driveway and shut off the engine, they all tensed when they heard barking start up inside the small house. Gil and Tommy shared a look while Jesse leaned forward, more curious than anything.

“I didn't know Terri had a dog.”

“Its news to us too.” Tommy murmured. “Come on.” They exited the jeep and made their way to the front door, the dog was still barking inside. “Sounds like just the one.”

Gil nodded, and then the door opened. Terri smiled at them. “Hey guys.” A German Shepherd was at her side, and Jesse moved toward it, as if to pet it. Gil grabbed him and pulled him back. The dog bared its teeth and growled. Terri frowned and put her hand on the dog's head. “Jerry Lee, that's enough.”

Tommy stared at the dog, his own lip curling in a growl. “Terri...why do you have a Skin Walker?”

Terri blinked in surprise. “Oh. I thought he was more intelligent than a normal dog. He was injured...and after a checkup I brought him home...”

Tommy kept his eyes locked on the skin walker. “Dean and Sam dealt with them this year...so did LA.”

Her hand gently gripped the ruff on the skin walker's neck. “He hasn't hurt us Tommy. He's very protective of Harley.”

Tommy nodded and looked down at...Jerry Lee...making sure their eyes met. “You can stay if you follow my rules. One: I'm the Alpha of this pack.” He wolfed out, eyes red and glowing. “Two: Terri and Harley are part of my pack and I'll be pissed if they get hurt.”

Terri huffed. “I can take care of myself and Harley.”

“I know. Three: No killing unless it’s in defense of the pack or yourself. Four: If you need hearts to eat Terri can get animal hearts from the local butcher.” Jerry Lee cautiously wagged his tail and nodded. “Good. This is Gil; he's one of my Betas, like Terri is, but a werewolf.” Gil nodded at Jerry Lee, his eyes flashing gold. “And this is Jesse, my ward, possibly my daughter's mate, and the Anti-Christ. You'll meet the others later...the kids will love you.”

“Thank you Tommy.”

He nodded at her. “Everyone deserves a chance.”

“So...what's up? What's with the surprise visit?”

Gil sighed. “Castiel has been working with Crowley.”

Her jaw dropped a bit. “The King of Hell?”

“Yes, he's public enemy number one right now...we need to put up wards to keep him out.”

Terri frowned. “I've never even met him though.”

Tommy shook his head. “Doesn't matter, Crowley had Dean's ex and her son kidnapped to keep the Winchesters out of the way...this is a just in case thing. We don't know if Cas was in on it or not.”

“Guess you better come in then...but Jesse?”

Jesse grinned. “I'm gonna be the Emissary when I grow up.”

Terri grinned back at him. “That is the best news I've heard so far.”

xxx

Jo separated from Sam and Dean. Just because Castiel had erased Lisa and Ben's memories of Dean, didn't necessarily mean that Crowley would leave them alone. So she took it upon herself to keep watch over them, just in case some demons showed up.

It was boring as hell, but until the whole thing was over she planned on sticking to them, though they had no idea they were being tailed and she did her best to keep it that way.

She did however call Gwen and Rufus to let them know they needed to be careful and put wards at whatever safe house they went to...she even thought to ask about Samuel.

Gwen snorted. “Haven't seen him...I doubt he'll want to run into me any time soon, now that I know what he did to the guys.”

“Maybe Crowley has him under wraps?”

“Who knows, is he even useful to Crowley anymore? I mean Crowley has his demons hunting now instead of us.” She paused and Jo heard Rufus mutter something. Gwen huffed. “Rufus says be careful yourself.”

“I will.”

xxx

Stiles fumbled for his phone and blinked when he saw Ellie's name on the screen. “Hello? Dr. Visyak?”

“Hello Alpha Stilinski, Protector of Beacon Hills. I ask permission to enter your territory.”

He blinked at the formal greeting and request. “You're welcome here Doctor Eleanor Visyak...Doc? Ellie? What's going on?”

“I'll tell you when I get there. I'll need your address.”

He gave it to her. “If you have trouble finding it you can head to the Sheriff's Department and my dad can escort you here or to my Gran's. He's the Sheriff and she's a Woman of Letters.”

“It will be an honor to meet her. See you soon.” She hung up and Stiles stared at his phone suddenly worried. He called both his dad and Gran to let them know company was coming.

But she never showed up.

Hours later the deputies found her car pulled to the side of the road, just inside the Beacon County line. There was no sign of her, or of a struggle, and when his dad let him check out the car...all he smelled...was Castiel.

“Damn.”

XXX


	11. Too Late

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it for a while. I don't have the next fic done yet.

Too Late  
calikocat   
Word count: 3585

XXX

After he found Doctor Visyak's car, several hours later in fact, he had Stiles confirm that Castiel had taken her, or had at least been with her for a moment. Either way the angel's involvement was not good, not for Eleanor Visyak or for anyone else. He dreaded it since she had considered Castiel a friend, but Tom called Ellen to warn her...and he put out an APB on Visyak...just in case. 

He'd never formally met the Angel who had possessed him years ago or befriended him the way Ellen and Stiles had. Tom didn't even want to think about what Jo was going through. No one took the news well.

xxx

Stiles had called Dean almost right away to let him know that Castiel had taken Ellie. Bobby wasn't quite devastated by the news and kept up his own search for her, but he was close. He looked for a few days, checking every one of her safe houses that he knew about, just in case she'd gotten away. Each one had been empty, and had been for quite some time.

Then, suddenly she called and told Bobby to meet her. So he and the boys packed up the Impala and went to the rendezvous point

 

They were walking on a side street, someplace that didn't stand out in the least, the perfect place for a shady meet up. Ellie was nowhere in sight. Dean and Sam looked at Bobby expectantly. Bobby rolled his eyes. “I'll try her again, impatient brats.” He flipped his phone open and dialed. It rang in his hand.

And down a nearby alley there was an answering trill. The three of them shared a look and then hurried down the alley, following the ringing. There they found Ellie, slumped against an old pallet. Bobby shut his phone and knelt by her. “El?”

She smiled at him, weakly. “Hey Bobby. Guess I could have used your help after all...”

“You know Stiles has been freaking out since you went missing.” Dean muttered. “Searched all over his territory for you.”

“He's a sweet kid; the sword chose a good knight.” She coughed a little. “Oh Bobby.”

“What happened Ellie?”

“They took me.” She smiled again. “I got away...a little too late.” Ellie pulled open her jacket to show her stomached coated with blood.

“What did they do to you?”

“Oh, a little of everything...I couldn't take it anymore. The demon was nothing...but that angel.” She sobbed a little. “I told them Bobby. I'm so sorry.” Bobby shot a look of pure anger up at Dean and Dean knew that if Bobby had a chance he'd kill Cas. “Bobby they have everything they need, opening a door will be easy for them now.”

“What did they need? What do they have? I need to know Ellie.”

“Virgin blood, like the dragons needed when they brought Eve through, and the blood of a purgatory native.” Her hands twitched toward her stomach. “They got that from me.”

“Have they opened the door yet?” Dean asked.

She shook her head. “It’s not the right time...it'll be tomorrow during the eclipse. I'm sorry Bobby.”

“Hey, it’s okay. Don't worry about it. We'll take care of it...Ellie?”

“Sorry.” She whispered before her body went limp. Bobby closed his eyes in grief, before moving to shut her eyes, giving her the appearance of rest. He had only half a second to mourn because Cas suddenly appeared behind Dean and Sam. Bobby lunged at the angel and they held him back, because Bobby didn't stand a chance.

“I'm sorry...I never meant for this to happen.” He took a breath, not that he needed it. “And I’m sorry...if you would just stand down...I'll stop it and save Sam.”

Bobby tried to force his way past them. “Stop what? What you're doing?”

“No.”

Dean frowned. “What do you mean you'll save Sam-” But Cas was already gone...or rather he'd moved to Sam's side. “Cas!”

Castiel looked at Dean with regret as he touched Sam's temple...Sam's eyes widened...and he collapsed. Castiel disappeared.

“Sammy!”

xxx

It had been days and nothing else had come after Lisa and Ben so Jo figured it was safe to leave them unguarded. Protecting people who had no idea you were there was the most boring job she'd ever taken. But they were happy, safe, and Lisa's boyfriend Matt was alive and well...Castiel's scent had lingered in the area when Jo had arrived...so he'd apparently saved Matt after the demons had killed him.

So, since all was right in their world, Jo left...and checked in...and while she drove back to Beacon County she let everything play over in her mind. Trying to let everything sink in.

The Professor from Purgatory was dead...Harriet had offered to make arrangements for her body, partly because Stiles had liked her, and because Bobby and Dean were preoccupied. Cas had broken the wall in Sam's mind and now Sam was basically comatose.

Everyone in Beacon County and Pleasantville were battening down the hatches so to speak, getting ready for whatever fallout was going to happen. The last thing Jo expected right then was for Cas to suddenly appear in her passenger seat, but she didn't even jump.

“Jo.”

“I have nothing to say to you.”

He sounded tired and resigned. “You're against me too.”

“Only because your plan is crazy.”

He didn't say anything in return, just disappeared. Jo wiped her eyes and kept driving.

xxx

Gwen smiled when Rufus picked west at the next junction and tossed an empty food wrapper at him. “Beacon County huh.”

“Hey, if that crazy angel is gonna open up Purgatory I wanna be in that bunker Harriet has.”

“Is that all you wanna be in?”

His cheeks darkened. “Hush your mouth girl.”

Her smile abruptly disappeared. “Hey Rufus, how did everything get so fucked up?”

He glanced at her. “I don't really have an answer for that...but it could be worse.”

She snorted. “How could things be worse than this?”

He gave her grin, it was a little unnerving. “We could already be dead.”

She fought the urge to kick him, since he was driving. “If we die in a wreck before we get there, I'm gonna be pissed and I'm gonna kick your ass before the reapers show up.”

“You calling me a jinx?”

“Only if we die before Purgatory opens.”

xxx

Adam glared as he spoke on the phone, arguing with Dean on the other end. “Vince can bring me by.”

Dean shut him down. “And what good would that do? Besides Vince and Merton don't know how to put up a wall in someone's head.”

“...well...maybe they could put the Hell stuff back in my head. I mean it’s not just his Hell memories that are in there...mine are there too-Ow!” He cried out as Becka punched his arm.

“Absolutely not!” Dean yelled. “And I hope Becka just hit you.”

“She did.”

“Good, because you're about to be a dad...and of the three of us that has a chance to get the parenting thing right, it should be you. Don't ever make that offer again. Got it?”

“Yeah. Got it. Hey...we picked out a name”

Dean took a breath to calm down some, let his voice soften. “Oh yeah? What are you saddling my poor niece with?”

“Mary Kate.”

“That's...after our mom and yours huh.”

“Yeah.”

“Thanks Adam...that means a lot. I'll tell Sammy when he wakes up.” He was quiet for a second. “Hey, gotta go. Our double agent is here.”

“Dean.”

“Yeah kid?”

“Watch your back.”

“Bye Adam.” Dean hung up and looked at Balthazar, who was admiring the angel warding Bobby had added to the panic room. “Well?”

“Looks like you finally got the wards right, good for you.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Gee, thanks. Have anything else you'd like to tell us?”

Balthazar sighed. “I have their location.”

“And?” Bobby asked.

“I played with the idea of calling off our alliance...I wasn't sure it was my best option.”

“That so.”

The angel glared at Bobby. “Then again your track record for solving issues speaks for itself.” He moved away from the doorway and motioned Dean to follow. He did and once he stepped out of the panic room Balthazar handed him a slip of paper. “That's where the ritual will go down tonight.”

Dean looked at the address and snorted. “Why is it always Kansas?”

“You've got me; I don't understand the appeal myself...now. Good luck.”

“That's it?” Dean asked.

“Of course. You do realize what we're doing?”

Bobby gave him an exasperated look. “Yeah. Stopping Cas from doing something stupid.”

“True...but we're also betraying a very powerful friend. I'd rather he not smite me.” And with the sound of wings he was gone.

Dean and Bobby shared a look before turning to stare at a still unconscious Sam. Bobby clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder. “Better start packing.”

xxx

Castiel savored his moment alone.

Crowley had handed him the jar of blood, half virgin...half Ellie...and then Castiel had promptly told him that he wanted to renegotiate their deal. It only seemed right to Castiel. He had lost Dean and Jo...there was no point in letting Crowley have all those souls. Not at the price he had already paid.

He would have all the souls...he would defeat Raphael and his followers. He would make everything right. If only everyone could see that he was on the right path.

Castiel stared down at the jar...and had a thought. Maybe he needed a decoy. Just in case.

xxx

Sam looked at the old house...Bobby's house. He was already tired and wary from his run in with the soulless part of himself. The part that had hunted with Samuel. He wasn't looking forward to confronting the next piece, the piece waiting just inside.

A throat cleared and Sam whirled, gun raised, and he stared...at Chuck. Or rather it looked like Chuck...something about the eyes was different though. “What are you doing here?”

Not Chuck smiled. “Well, first I'm not who you think I am.” He changed form...and turned into...Seth Green. Sam stared...and the guy wearing Seth Green's form frowned. “Oh come on. Don't you get it?”

“No.”

Seth sighed. “You never watched Buffy as a kid did you?” 

“No.”

He pouted. “Well that was waste of time.” He huffed and turned back into Chuck.

Sam took a step back. “You're not a part of me.”

“No. I'm just here to give you...a bit of hope.”

“For what?” Sam asked, he lowered the gun, his arms getting tired.

“Things always get harder before they get better...The things you'll face next are...kinda out there.”

“What?”

“Even I make mistakes.”

“So what am I hoping for?”

Chuck smiled kindly. “A happy ending. For you. For Dean”

Sam laughed outright. “How could I have a happy ending?”

“You haven't met your soul mate yet.”

Sam stared, shocked. “I thought...I thought I was just Lucifer's vessel...made specifically for him.”

Chuck grinned and winked. “Nope. I've got someone with pretty brown eyes all lined up for you.” He tilted his head in confusion. “Or were they gold...? Eh, doesn't matter. Point is...You get through this...the chaos afterward...the mess that spreads...and you'll find what I put on Earth just for you.” Chuck started to fade away.

Sam felt a chill. “Wait...are you-”

But Chuck wouldn't let him finish. “Good luck!”

“Wait! Are you God?” But Chuck was gone and Sam didn't have an answer. He grumbled and turned back to the house. “Well that was in no way helpful.”

xxx

Castiel stared at the jar in his hands, more dismayed than ever. Even with Sam's wall taken down Dean was coming for him. When would it end?

Balthazar approached and appeared before him, and Castiel was glad to see him, glad that at least he was still loyal.

“Cas?”

He didn't look up at first, just spoke, unhappily. “We have a problem; Dean and Bobby are on their way here.”

“How...they're...crafty boys aren't they?”

“Very. I'll have to punish the Judas in our midst.” He looked up finally and did not like what he saw, what he felt from Balthazar.

Balthazar gave him a nervous smile. “Who was it?

“I don't know.” But he did, he really did. “You're going to find that out for me.” Castiel put the jar down and stood.

“Of course...but the boys, what should I do about them?”

“I'll handle them, you'll be busy.” He turned away from Balthazar, his head down.

“Cas? You alright?”

“No. I'm doing the best that I can, and all my friends are plotting against me...betraying me.”

“You've still got me Cas.”

But he didn't, and Castiel moved, appearing behind Balthazar and shoved his blade into the other angel. But just as suddenly, Merton and Gabriel appeared on either side of Balthazar, and Castiel felt Merton's power push him back and away from the injured angel. Then they were gone. No matter. Balthazar was as good as dead.

 

They landed on the floor of the infirmary, safe in the castle behind the anti-Cas wards. Balthazar was shuddering in their arms and holding the wound Castiel had given him, Merton's hands there as well, his hands glowing as the wound knit itself. Not only was Merton healing his vessel...but his true form as well.

Balthazar stared at Merton in surprise. “I'm alive...how...what are you?”

Merton smiled, though it was strained. “Merton Dingle, fellow hater of Celine Dion.” And then his hands stopped glowing, his eyes rolled back, and he passed out.

Balthazar turned, winced, and looked to Gabriel. “Gabe? You're alive? Lucifer didn't...”

“Nah, kid there sent a rescue party and they got me out.”

“Who the Hell is he?”

“My many times great-grand kid.”

“A Nephilim?”

“Nope. Something new. More than human, more than a Nephilim.”

Balthazar scoffed. “But not more than an angel.”

Gabriel just grinned. “Not yet...someday.”

The other angel looked bewildered. “How did you get away with that?”

He shrugged. “Dad said I could. You'll like him.”

Balthazar managed a smile. “I already do a bit, since he healed me...” He winced again as he tried to stand. “Sort of...and that bit about hating Celine Dion gives me confidence in his capabilities.”

“Wait till you meet the kids.”

xxx

They stared at the old...lab? Hospital? Whatever it had been it was Cas and Crowley's base of operations. Dean made a face. “Well, this is cheery.”

“We got about a dozen or so mooks.”

He glanced over at Bobby as the older man lowered his binoculars. “What kind?”

“Angels.”

“Awesome. We'll be dead before the big to-do even happens.”

“Hush.”

“What?”

Bobby smacked him with the binoculars. “Listen.” Dean shut up and did...and the ground shook a little...and something...something carried on the air. He looked up and his jaw dropped...a black cloud of demons was swarming toward the lab.

“Get in the car.” They scrambled, Dean half dragging Bobby, and they barely got inside and strapped in when the Impala was sent tumbling down the gravel road and after what felt like forever came to a stop, on its roof. Dean groaned and coughed. “Bobby?...Bobby!”

There was an answering groan. “Quit yellin'...I'm alive.”

“Good...glad to hear it. Now come on...we gotta move.”

“Yeah, I'll get right on that.”

He ignored Bobby's sass and managed to unbuckle himself and they both crawled from the wreckage. “Oh baby.” Dean moaned. “Why does this always happen to you.”

“We'll tow her home and fix her up if we survive.”

Dean sighed, Bobby was right. They had to go.

 

It was slow going, but the demons had overtaken the angels, or something had anyway, the halls had been cleared of any resistance at least. And at this point they didn't know or care about the score. No one stopped them, and that worked...right up until they got to the room the actual ritual was taking place in.

Crowley was there, with Raphael, reciting the spell, and Cas was nowhere in sight. Dean took a chance, a stupid chance when he thought about it afterward, and he threw the angel blade in his hand at Raphael. She...he caught it...and the next thing he knew Bobby was tumbling down the stairs...and Dean was bouncing off a table to the floor. Ow.

Crowley gave them a little smile. “Just a moment gents, be right with you.” He finished the incantation...and...nothing happened. “Huh, maybe I said it wrong. I am unfamiliar with the language after all.”

Castiel appeared behind Crowley and Raphael. “You said it right. You were just in need of a key ingredient.” Dean swallowed and started to get to his feet, Bobby was moving too. Good. They might have to run...or attempt to run...because Cas was looking different...and kinda scary. It gave Dean chills and not in the usual good sense.

Crowley turned and frowned at Cas, staring at the jar he held. “Then what have we been-” He moved to the bloody symbol on the wall, touched it, and then put the finger to his lips. Eww. “Dog blood. Clever.”

Raphael gave Cas a superior look, as if scolding a child. “Give us the blood Castiel.”

Crowley rolled his eyes. “Moron. Use your eyes. His jar is empty.” Raphael froze...and Dean realized why Cas seemed different...because he was. “So. How did you fair? Better than us I assume.”

Cas closed his eyes...then the room shook a little...and then he glowed. Brighter than they could stand, each of them shielded their eyes. The glow stopped suddenly and Crowley tsked. “Well...ta.” And he disappeared. Dean couldn't blame him for running.

Raphael looked rather panicked after that and Dean wondered if he'd tried to leave and couldn't. “Castiel please. I'm your brother.”

Cas just stared at the archangel. “That certainly didn't matter to you when I stood in your way.” He snapped his fingers and Raphael exploded. The angel blade he'd held clattered to the floor. Cas turned to face them. “Once again I've saved you, even though you doubted me.”

Dean moved closer to Cas, afraid to touch him...afraid of him...but wanting to touch him. “Thank you, Cas.”

“All that fighting, but this is what I needed.”

“You were right Cas. You needed the juice to stop Raphael...but it’s done now. Let's unstrap that time bomb now okay? Nice and easy.”

Cas tilted his head, confused. “What?”

“You've got a timer Cas, and when it goes there's not going to be cookies...you're gonna blow...and not in a fun way.”

“I'm not finished yet. There are still Raphael's followers...and so many things that need to be fixed.”

Dean moved a bit closer, and cupped Cas' cheek and kissed him. Cas didn't respond, instead he pushed Dean away. “Cas.”

“I have no need of such trivial pursuits.” Dean blinked, hurt, and his eyes widened in surprise, because Sam was mobile...and stabbed Cas in the back with the angel blade. Nothing happened...Cas just stood there. “I'm glad you're up and about Sam, but that's not going to work. I'm not an angel anymore” He pulled the blade out of his back. “I'm your new God, and you will bow down and profess your love unto me your lord.”

Silence followed his statement, no one said anything, what could a guy say to that. But then Bobby twitched and got down on his knees. “This okay?” He eyed Dean and Sam. “Boys. You heard him.”

Dean nodded and started to kneel, though he felt numb inside. Cas had never pushed him away so thoroughly, like he didn't care. Sam sort of staggered to one knee. Cas sighed. “Stop. You don't mean it. So there's no point. You fear me, not love me.”

“Cas that's not true and you know it.”

“You loved me as an angel. But you fear me now. So I'll make you a deal. Know your place, do not rise against me, and you may live in my kingdom. After all, you were once my favorite pets.” He disappeared...and Sam collapsed.

xxx

Merton woke up screaming, still in the infirmary where they'd left him; Tommy rushed in to hold him. On another cot Gabriel was shuddering and Balthazar was covering his ears. Vince's screams could be heard elsewhere in the castle. Tommy looked on at them helplessly.

“Guys?”

Gabriel sort of hugged himself. “Cas just killed a bunch of Raphael's followers...he did it. He's chock full of Purgatory goop.”

Tommy pulled Merton closer to him, and soothed his mate's cries. “Damn.”

XXX

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be updating at the end of every month. Sorry for making you wait like that, but I need time to get the next story finished.


End file.
